el amanecer de nuestro amor
by yuicarolina
Summary: Sasuke es un chico serio hasta que conoce a la chica que le hara sacar miles de sonrisas y carcajadas, conociendola por primera vez en el amanecer
1. Rocio

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos, y si me quieren hacer alguna sugerencia con mucho gusto la aceptare, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos reviews por fa**_

_**Yui!**_

Un amanecer frío, los rayos de sol no se logran infiltrar entre la densa neblina, apenas el sol despierta de un largo anochecer, las hojas cubiertas bajo copos refrescantes del rocío de la mañana que cubren aquella alfombra verde. Pronto la neblina se dispersa y los primeros rayos de sol aparecen, hacen que el rocío que baña la fresca hierba parezcan cristales y esmeraldas. Un amanecer tan refrescante son los que quiero siempre.

Aprovecho que la mañana es fresca y las personas aun no van de un lado para otro a su lugar de trabajo, hay poca gente, todo esta en silencio, el ruido de los autos, camiones, buses y el tráfico. El amanecer es el mejor momento para poder caminar y hacer un poco de ejercicio con tu perro.

Llevo a mi perro pakkun de la correa, siempre me acompaña para estar siempre en forma antes de ir a la universidad, mi perro esta un poco cansado, me detengo y así aprovecho y también tomo un poco de aire, miro hacia el otro lado de la calle y un chico con una gorra, suéter y sudadera gris, venia corriendo, pero se detenía una y otra vez a recoger la basura del piso y la metía en una bolsa que llevaba en la mano. Es raro ver a alguien hacer tales cosas, bueno, por lo menos alguien que hace algo bueno por el planeta.

-Vamos pakkun- le dije a mi perro y continué con mi camino.

-Sasuke, vas hacer algo en la tarde?- me pregunta mi mejor amigo Naruto

-pues no, porque?- respondí un poco desinteresado

-hoy es el festival, y quiero comer un gran tazón de ramen y ganar muchos juegos, que dices me acompañas?- me pide mi amigo ojiazul con una mirada de esperar un si

- esta bien, al final no tengo nada que hacer. Nos marchamos hacia el festival de la ciudad, que siempre suele ser muy animado, lleno de desfiles, obras de teatro, juegos y comidas.

Caminábamos por todo la avenida del rio, acabando de salir del punto de ramen, buscábamos en que entretenernos o que ver.

-ah! El próximo año buscare una chica con quien venir al festival- decía mi amigo Naruto un poco aburrido.

-que dices Sasuke el otro año vendremos con novias eh?- lo mire con una ceja arqueada

- La verdad me da igual, no tengo afán en tener una novia, por ahora me quiero enfocar en mis estudios- le respondí con voz seca

-eres un amargado Sasuke, deberías distraerte un poco, sabes que, tu necesitas una novia, una chica que sea alegre y extrovertida, a ver si se te quita lo amargado-mencionaba Naruto destapando un dulce

- que estupideces di…

-oye tú!- dijo la voz de una chica, volteamos a ver que era lo que pasaba- no sabes que el planeta esta en una seria situación, con el calentamiento global y la contaminación para que tu con tu bolsita de dulce sigas haciendo de nuestro planeta un tacho de basura

-de que hablas?- pregunto un poco confundido Naruto

-Me refiero a que recojas tu basurita y la lleves a una caneca de basura imbécil!- dijo aquella chica pelirrosa, que al parecer venia con otras dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelinegra.

-esta bien ya la recojo- se inclino Naruto y boto su basurita

-así esta mejor- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la pelirrosa

-Sakura ya basta, siempre estas regañando a desconocidos- le regaño una de sus amigas la rubia

-no es que la gente ya no tiene cultura y dejan sus desechos en cualquier lado-

-ah disculpen a mi amiga, por favor, es que es una activista de la ecología, siempre causando problemas- se disculpaba la rubia

- no hay problema la culpa es de mi amigo en no dejar las cosas en su lugar- respondí ante la disculpa de la rubia, que por cierto esta muy linda

-soy Ino- se presenta la rubia-ella es Hinata-señala a la pelinegra-y Sakura- la pelirrosa

-mi nombre es Sasuke y mi amigo es Naruto- me presente

-en todo caso que podemos hacer por ustedes, me siento apenada de la vergüenza que les hizo pasar Sakura-

-ya dije que no hay problema, un gusto en conocerlas, hasta luego- me despedí pero en eso Naruto me hala

-eres idiota o que, se nos presentaron estas chicas y están todas unas mamacitas, son muy lindas Sasuke, vamos invitémoslas a algo, vale?- menciono Naruto

-Olvídalo, no me interesa, hazlo tu- le respondí tajante

-Por favor, Sasuke, eres un marica entonces si dejas pasar esta oportunidad- ya empezó a presionarme el imbécil este

-está bien- accedí a su petición

-chicas, bueno en disculpa por parte de ustedes, que les parece si vamos a un bar a conocernos mejor?- sugiere Naruto

-me parece bien, que dicen chicas?- pregunta la rubia a sus amigas

-pues creo que esta bien- dice algo tímida la pelinegra

-yo paso, tengo que estudiar- menciona la pelirrosa, en eso la rubia y la pelirrosa se retiran un poco de nosotros y empiezan a discutir, al rato vienen.

-pensándolo bien, iré con ustedes- dice un poco forzada la pelirrosa

En eso los cinco caminábamos juntos hasta el bar que solíamos ir a beber Naruto y yo, hasta que llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa. Al lado se me sienta la rubia, al lado de la rubia, la pelirrosa, luego seguía la Pelinegra y junto a ella Naruto.

-Que quieren tomar nosotros invitamos- Pregunto Naruto ¿nosotros invitamos? Y sin consultarme, este imbécil…

-cerveza está bien- respondió la rubia de inmediato

-yo no tomo, gracias- responde la pelirrosa un poco aburrida

- no me provoca por hoy tomar, de todas formas gracias- dice la pelinegra

-chicas me van hacer quedar mal, voy a parecer que soy una borracha, no sean así- se quejaba la rubia

-en ese caso yo tomare una cerveza, ya que Sakura-chan no toma- responde un poco tímida la pelinegra

-esta bien entonces será cuatro cervezas- dice Naruto. En eso se me acerca la rubia, y se me arrima un poco

-Y bien Sasuke-kun, a que te dedicas, trabajas, estudias hmm?

-estudio Finanzas y negocios internacionales- le respondo a la rubia

-que bien, es interesante lo que estudias, veraz yo estudio comunicación social y soy modelo- me dice Ino, y así pasamos la noche, Naruto charlaba con Hinata, yo con Ino y la Pelirrosa se la paso mirando de un lado a otro, revisaba su celular, hasta que se quedo dormida, me sentí un poco mal por ella, parece ser poco sociable.

Así que nos despedimos, nos dimos nuestros números de celular, para volver a encontrarnos o charlar, las chicas despertaron a su amiga y se marcharon. Mientras Naruto y yo caminábamos para llegar a casa

-Son divertidas esas chicas- dice contento Naruto

-eso parece-

-me gusto mas Hinata es dulce y tímida, a ti te gusto mas la rubia eh?

-no me gusta, solo me agrada como es, apenas la acabo de conocer

-si, pero no me vas a negar que te llamo la atención?- me pregunta muy curioso Naruto

-pues… si es linda, pero nada del otro mundo- Si, Ino me pareció muy bonita y agradable, pero… esa chica Sakura me causa curiosidad, es un poco reservada….


	2. dia

_**Bueno aquí está el segundo cap, la verdad me siento tan contenta ya que me han dejado Reviews ah estoy alegre que me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo jejejeje, gracias a setsuna17, strikis, chiharu no natsumi, baneknight, gracias por dejarme reviews y me alegra que les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**Bueno aquí sin más el 2 cap **_

_**Yui!**_

Sigo con mi rutina diara, otra vez salgo a correr junto a mi perro, anoche pase muy bien, junto con Ino, parece ser una chica agradable, y es muy linda, espero volver a tener contacto con ella, tal vez la llame en el día, para volver a encontrarnos, la verdad me llama la atención esta chica, aunque creo que tiene un poco se similitud con Naruto ya que parece que forzó a su amiga a venir con nosotros, esa chica es un poco rara, parece que no le caímos muy bien.

Me detengo por un momento y observo al otro lado de la calle al chico de ayer, recogiendo la basura, me hace recordar a la pelirrosa de anoche, en eso cruzo la calle y recojo un pedazo de papel y se lo entrego a ese chico, aquellos ojos verdes me miran muy sorprendidos, me levante, ese rostro me parece muy conocido.

-gracias por tu ayuda- me sonríe, yo aun quedo desconcertado, ese no es un chico, esa es la pelirrosa de anoche

-Otra vez nos volvemos a ver- me dice ella sonriente, yo solo la miro

-eres irreconocible así, pareces un chico, porque llevas gorra y la ropa muy holgada?- me atreví a preguntarle

- bueno la gorra es para cubrirme el cabello, no quiero sudarlo, y mi ropa pues me parece muy cómoda- responde ella amablemente

-ah era eso, y también haces ejercicio todos los días?

-Sí, hay que estar saludable,- dice ella mirando de repente a mi perro- que lindo perro, puedo tocarlo?

-no lo se, Pakkun no es muy amigable con las personas desconocidas

-Se llama Pakkun? que nombre tan lindo- menciona ella muy sonriente, en eso se agacha y le muestra su mano a mi perro y el empieza olfatearla, hasta que empieza a mover su cola, ella empieza a acariciarlo

-Parece que le caíste bien- le digo un poco amable, parece que le encantan los animales

- si- responde ella alegremente

-ayer estabas molesta, disculpa mi pregunta, pero no te caímos bien?- le pregunte, pero... Desde cuando me importa la opinión de los demás

- yo no juzgo a nadie sin conocerlo, ayer no estaba molesta, estaba preocupada porque tenia que estudiar para un examen de anatomía.

-ah, pero pudiste estudiar?

- bueno, yo había estudiado antes en la biblioteca, pero quería volver a estudiar para estar segura de que me lo sabia todo, pero no hay problema, ya estudie un poco antes de levantarme- me responde muy amable, parece que la juzgue mal, parece ser una chica divertida y muy responsable.

-Bueno espero que te vaya bien en el examen, te gustaría tomar un café y así hablar un poco mejor?- la invite, la verdad quisiera conocerla un poco mejor

-De acuerdo, puedo llevar a Pakkun de la correa?- me pregunto ella con una cara muy tierna, yo medio sonrío, me pareció un poco graciosa su cara

-esta bien- le entrego la correa de Pakkun y empezamos a caminar por todo el bulevar del río, hasta llegar a la tienda de un café, como no se pueden entrar perros, nos quedamos hablando en la banca de un parque mientras tomábamos nuestro café.

-esta muy rico, y muy caliente, gracias ehhhhh… se me olvido tu nombre- dice un poco apenada ella

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

-ah si Sasuke!, te recuerdo mi nombre Sakura Haruno- vaya su nombre le queda muy bien

-Muchas gracias por el café Sasuke-kun- me sonríe dulcemente ella, ella tampoco no esta nada mal, es linda, sus ojos son verdes, su cabello es liso y corto, su piel es blanca, es linda.

-de nada, y vives cerca de acá?

-si, y tu?- me pregunto ella

-si vivo a unas dos calles

-ósea, somos casi vecinos y nunca nos hemos visto-

-hmp-

-ayer parece que te divertiste mucho con Ino,- dice ella sonriendo- era de esperarse ya que ella es muy extrovertida, tiene mucha personalidad, sabes Ino, Hinata y yo somos amigas desde que estamos en el preescolar.

-se conocen de mucho tiempo, Naruto y yo somos amigos también desde el preescolar.

-también se conocen desde mucho tiempo, una amistad así no se puede romper tan fácil- dice ella sonriendo, no parece la misma chica de anoche, parece que cambiara de genio según el día y la noche.

-si, tienes razón

-oye que hora es?- pregunta un poco preocupada

-son las 7- respondo mirando mi reloj

-ahhhhh! Voy a llegar tarde a clases, bueno me tengo que ir- se levanto ella de la banca

-Adiós Pakkun- se agacha y le da un beso en la cabeza a mi perro- adiós Sasuke-kun, nos vemos pronto

-Adiós- me despedí de ella, también parece ser una chica muy agradable, pero me encanta que le agrade los perros, y no sea como algunas chicas tan apáticas hacia los animales, me levanto de la banca también me tengo que ir a la universidad.

SAKURA

Salgo de mi ultima clase, anatomía, el examen estaba súper difícil, pero se que respondí todo bien, nada sin ningún error, me esforcé mucho por estudiar este examen, se que lo ganare, que tendré una nota alta.

-Sakura!- escuche la voz de Ino llamándome, me detuve para esperarla

-Ah Ino- respondí a su llamado

-Sakura como te fue en el examen?

-Pues muy bien, estaba difícil, pero tengo la certeza de que lo gane- respondí muy alegre

-ja! Y ayer te quejabas, porque tenías que estudiar, y pasaste toda la noche aburrida, que pena con Sasuke-kun- mencionaba ella un poco engreída

-ah hablando de Sasuke, me lo encontré esta mañana

-ah si? En donde?

- estaba trotando y yo también estaba trotando nos encontramos y charlamos unos minutos- mentí, no eran unos minutos, fue como una hora, no le podía decir que charle bastante con el porque Ino se pondrá histérica

-ahhhhh! Porque me lo dices ahora, Sakura!- empezó a dar una de sus típicas rabietas

-cálmate, no fue nada del otro mundo, solo fue un hola y chao

-esta bien, te creo, ahhhhhh! Sasuke-kun es tan apuesto y sexy, la verdad Sakura, no voy a desaprovechar a este papasote, a mi el me gusta y voy hacer lo que sea por ser su novia- empezó a contarme Ino, es solo un capricho, lo se, la conozco muy bien, pronto se le pasara

-estas siendo muy apresurada Ino, lo conociste anoche-

-si, pero no me importa, es mi tipo definitivamente- decía ella totalmente convencida, bueno allá ella, estoy segura que es un capricho, ella es como un niño chiquito, todo lo quiere. Caminábamos hasta el bloque de Humanidades, para buscar a Hinata, en eso suena el celular de Ino

-alo?

-Sasuke-kun como amaneciste?

-Me alegra

-no, esta noche no tengo ningún plan

-bueno, nos vemos a las 7, bye besos

Corta ella la llamada, en la cara nada mas se le ve una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya sabia que era, obvio pues si hablaba por teléfono en voz alta, como que todos la escucharan

-Sasuke-kun, me invito a salir, lo que quiere decir que el también se siente atraído hacia mi- afirmaba ella con tanta seguridad

-que bien, espero que disfrutes, ah ahí viene Hinata

-hola Chicas,- saluda la ojiperla- porque esta contenta Ino?

-ah es que su querido Sasuke-kun, la invito a salir- mencione con un tono gracioso, Hinata se echa a reír

- Que bueno Ino, ah Naruto-kun me invito a salir también- dice un poco tímida Hinata

-ehhhh, que bien Hinata,- felicito Ino- Sakura deberías buscar un novio, alguien con quien pasar el rato-

-eh preferiría mejor estar sola, no tengo afán en concertar citas, pero mientras ustedes se van de salida con sus amigos, yo me voy a estudiar con Neji-kun-

-ahhhhh bueno que te diviertas estudiando- dice con tono Sarcástico Ino- mas bien deberías tener algo con el, ya que siempre pasas con el estudiando, además Neji es muy guapo, o que te lo diga Hinata que es su prima

-ya para Ino, Neji-kun y yo solo somos grandes amigos y colegas ok!, porque mejor no te vas a tu cita con tu querido Sasuke- ya se estaba poniendo muy pesada

-esta bien, vamos Hinata con nuestros hombres y dejemos a esta amargada, que si sigue así va a quedarse solterona- gritaba Ino, yo solo le saque la lengua, Ino es una pesada, antipática, así que ella y Hinata se marcharon, mientras que yo esperaba a Neji para poder ir a estudiar, ya que es el mejor estudiante de la facultad de medicina, aunque yo no me quedo atrás, pero no me puedo descuidar y dejarme ganar de él.


	3. sol

_**Ahhhh lamento la demora de ste tercer capitulo, es que estoy muy atareada con el colegio ya que es mi ultimo año y hay que asegurar un año ganado y una graduación jejejejeje en fin, aqui les subi el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y gracias por dejar reviews a setsuna17 y yoss, a los demas por favor dejen reviews!**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

Ayer en la noche me divertí con Ino, es muy encantadora y muy seductora, fuimos a bailar un poco y tomar algo, es una chica muy libertina, no puedo negar que nos dimos unos cuantos besos, cada vez me llama mas la atención, es linda, sexy, pero hay algo en ella que aun no me cuadra, parece ser una chica caprichosa, no me lo ha demostrado pero me da la impresión.

Le dije a Ino que llevara a Sakura también, me gustaría conocerla un poco más ya que Hinata y Naruto estuvieron con nosotros, pero ella no fue. Veo hacia el otro lado de la calle y aparece ella como siempre llevando una bolsa, cruzo la calle junto con Pakkun, pero Pakkun en cuanto la ve se me suelta de la correa y cruzo la calle solo, me preocupe de que un carro lo hubiese atropellado, cruzo la calle corriendo, cuando llego ahí esta Pakkun lamiéndole las mejillas a Sakura y a la vez meneando su cola.

-Buenos días- saludo a la pelirrosa mientras ella agachada en el suelo acariciando a mi perro

-buenos días Sasuke-kun, como amaneciste?- me responde el saludo ella muy sonriente

-Bien gracias, porque no fuiste con nosotros ayer de salida?

-nosotros?-pregunta ella confundida-pensé que solo iban Ino y tu

-No, Naruto y Hinata también estuvieron con nosotros, le dije a Ino que también te dijera

-ahhhhhhhh es queeee, no podiaa porque tenia que dormir temprano- No le creí nada, se ve que no sabe mentir, solo esta en cubriendo a Ino, para no hacerla quedar mal ante mí al parecer Ino es una tramposa

-Que lastima, te hubieras divertido, y mucho- le dije con voz un poco coqueta

-ah jajajaja- se burla ella- yo también me divertí anoche

-ah si? Y haciendo que?- le dije con un tono burlesco y enmarcando mi ceja

-ehhhhhhh vi películas y luego me fui a dormir- dice con total convicción

-Oh no me digas, que divertido, deberías seguir haciendo eso seguidamente- respondí sarcásticamente, ella hace un puchero y pude ver su ceño fruncido

-uuuuushhhhh! Sasuke-kun eres un idiotaaaa- grita ella empuñando sus manos, yo solo me rio al ver su expresión, y al ver que me empiezo a reír, ella mas se enfurece y empieza a darme pequeños golpecitos, que la verdad no dolían, ella es tan graciosa

-ya, ya esta bien, discúlpame, es que eres tan graciosa-

-hmmmm, y aun te sigues burlando, me voy a llevar a Pakkun a mi casa- me dice ella y sale corriendo llevando en sus brazos a mi perro

-oye devuélveme a mi perro- empiezo a perseguirla, corre demasiado rápido, pero no lo suficiente para que pueda alcanzarla, por toda la calle íbamos corriendo hasta llegar a un edificio y ella entro, luego entre yo, hasta llegar a su departamento en un décimo piso.

Estaba exhausto, ella esta loca, pero fue divertido

-devuélveme mi perro, ladrona de perros

-No te lo voy a dar como castigo por burlarte de mi- dice ella haciendo pucheros

-esta bien, quédatelo- me rendí, obviamente estaba jugando

-de verdad?- pregunta ella como si aun no se lo creyera

-hmp- asentí con mi cabeza

-ahhh Pakkun tan lindo, me gustaría que te quedes para siempre conmigo, para siempre acariciarte, y darte besitos ahhhh pareces un peluche-mimaba Sakura al perro, cargándolo, ella besando su cabeza y el meneando su cola, es muy linda cuando acaricia a Pakkun, me quede un rato mirándola jugar con mi perro

-Sasuke-kun- llamo ella

-que- respondí un poco desubicado

-ya desayunaste?

-hmmmm no pero lo hare cuando llegue a casa

-yo tampoco he desayunado, así que me gustaría invitarte a desayunar como agradecimiento por prestarme así sea por un rato a Pakkun, que dices?- su propuesta me parecía bien, además no me fastidia para nada estar con ella

-De acuerdo-

-bueno, entonces iré a preparar el desayuno.

Se levanta ella del sofá y deja a Pakkun dormido, y se dirige a la cocina. Mientras ella preparaba el desayuno me levante para detallar un poco su departamento, había fotos de ella y sus amigas pequeñas, diplomas, medallas, una gran biblioteca, esta chica es una completa nerd, pero una nerd muy linda

-Sasuke-kun!- me llama ella desde la cocina

-que pasa- llegue instantáneamente

-es que no tengo huevos, podrías ir a la tienda a comprar una caja por favor- dice ella un poco apenada

-esta bien

-ah muchas gracias-

En eso salgo del edificio y camino hacia la tienda mas cercana que esta en la esquina, entro y escojo la caja de huevos, me dirijo a pagarlos, luego de salir de la tienda, me encuentro muy pensativo, Sakura es una chica dulce y tierna, se ve que es muy inteligente, descomplicada y de un corazón puro. En cambio Ino es muy linda, sexy, pero creo que se siente el centro de atención y no me gustan las chicas que son así, además aun tengo la impresión que es una chica muy caprichosa, creo que estoy confundido. Mientras me encuentro muy pensativo suena mi celular

-alo?

-hola mi amor como amaneciste?- mi amor? Aun no somos novios, solo nos dimos uno o dos besos

-bien

-te llamo para ver si hoy nos podemos encontrar otra vez, sabes desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en ti, y me muero otra vez por verte

-hmmmm ya, bueno que te parece si vamos al muelle,

-wow que romántico, me parece muy bien

-pero estoy pensando que deberíamos ir todos, ya sabes, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura

-pero seria mejor que estuviéramos los dos solos no te parece?

-me divierto mas con todos, si no quieres no vengas y vamos los demás

-ay como crees Sasuke-kun, claro que iré, a las 5 en el muelle

-de acuerdo

-bye, te amo-

Ella colgó, me dijo Te amo, esta chica va muy apresurada con las cosas, aun no somos nada, ni le he dicho a ella mis sentimientos, que los cuales no son mas que una atracción física

SAKURA

-gracias Sasuke-kun por ir a comprar los huevos, me siento muy apenada- me inclino en son de disculpa hacia Sasuke-kun, que distraída soy en no darme cuenta que no tenia huevos jejejeje

-no te preocupes, lo hago con gusto- me responde el con una medio sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer Sasuke-kun es un chico muy serio.

Termine de hacer los huevos estrellados, serví en ambos platos todo el desayuno y los coloque en la mesa

-Sasuke-kun el desayuno ya esta listo- le señalo cual es su plato y el se sienta, luego me siento yo y Sasuke ya iba dar su primer bocado

-Sasuke-kun, discúlpame, pero es que antes de comer los alimentos hay que darle gracias a Dios, podrías darlas tu?- el me mira extrañado, al parecer no le gusto mi petición

-esta bien- me alegre en cuanto el accedió- gracias Dios por los alimentos que nos diste hoy y también por que cada día nos sigas proveyendo alimento, y a las personas que no lo tienen, muchas gracias Dios, amen-

-Amen- repito también- Gracias Sasuke-kun y discúlpame si te hice sentir incomodo

-no te preocupes, mi mama me acostumbro desde pequeño a dar gracias por la comida

-ahh que bien, bueno ya podemos comer- Sasuke dio el primer bocado, yo esperaba cual fuese su reacción, ojala le haya gustado

-delicioso- dice inmediatamente y se dio otro bocado

-que alegría que te haya gustado- le esbozo una sonrisa amable. Al rato terminamos de comer, y nos sentamos en el sofá, Pakkun aun seguía durmiendo, pero habrá comido el?

-Sasuke-kun, Pakkun ya comió?

-no, su hora de comer es dentro de 5 minutos- me responde Sasuke también acariciando su perro, me preocupa Pakkun, y yo no tengo comida para perros, en eso me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta

- podrías esperarme un rato por favor?

-bueno- el asiente con su cabeza, yo me dirijo al departamento de Kiba, mi vecino que también tiene un perro muy grande, toco el timbre,

-hola kiba, será que me puedes regalar un poco de la comida de akamaru

-si, tienes un perro Sakura?- me pregunta muy animado kiba, si se trata de perros el es el indicado

-no, es un amigo que esta de visita y trajo su perro y aun no ha comido

-ahhh, espera un momento- el se retira y al rato vuelve con una taza llena de comida de perros

-Gracias Kiba, muchas gracias- le sonreí a mi vecino

-de nada-

Me retire y volví a entrar a mi departamento, vi a Sasuke acariciar de manera muy afectiva a su perro, se veía tan tierno

-ya despertó pakkun, un vecino me regalo un poco de comida de perros espero que sea de su agrado- coloco el plato de perros en el suelo, Sasuke baja a Pakkun del sofá y lo deja en el suelo, y empieza a comer el perro animadamente

-gracias Sakura, este es el alimento favorito de Pakkun- Sasuke me mira fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos negros son tan profundos, tan seductores, son como la noche lleno de misterio, el no me dejaba de mirar, yo sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, me ardían, sentí que estaba completamente sonrojada

-dddde naddda- dije tartamudeando y apartando mi vista

-Sakura, esta noche Naruto, Hinata, Ino y yo iremos al muelle a salir, te gustaría venir con nosotros?-me pregunto el sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos

-de verdad puedo ir?

-hmp

-esta bien iré, pero te puedo pedir un favor?- le dije un poco avergonzada

-cual?

-no me mires así, por favor-

-como, así?-me pregunta el y yo lo miro, en eso me guiña el ojo, y de repente me sonroje completamente, no me atrevía a mirarlo y el sonrió maliciosamente, es malvado, pero muy seductor

-no me mires así- le grite muy sonrojada

-lo seguiré haciendo aunque no te guste- menciona el con una voz encantadora

-eres malvado- el se echa a reír y se levanta del sofá, toma a Pakkun

-a las 5 en el muelle- me recordó el

-allá estaré, un ultimo favor?-

-cual?

-lleva a Pakkun por favor

-esta bien, nos vemos a la tarde

-esta bien

Sasuke se marcho, que sentimiento tan raro dejo en mi, cualquiera se puede fijar en el, ya que es alto, es atlético, tiene un cabello negro tan lindo, su piel es blanca, y sus facciones son tan finas, es hermoso. Pero el esta saliendo con Ino, y no puedo hacerle esto a mi amiga


	4. Destellos

_**Hola! Bueno no me tarde mucho en subir el cap 4, gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, a yoss, a setsuna17, siempre me dejan reviews arigato chicas! Tambien a pamys-chan, hoshina-tsukiyomi-utau, muchas, muchísimas gracias por dejarme reviews!, gracias a ustedes me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, arigato!**_

_**Bueno aquí esta el cap 4**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

Llegue a la hora acordada al muelle aun no veía a nadie, bueno si Naruto es un impuntual, Ino en las dos ultimas citas que hemos tenido le gusta hacerse la de esperar y llega muy tarde, tiene suerte de que no me hubiese ido, Pakkun se siente un poco asustado ya que era un lugar concurrido, me agache para calmarlo.

-Sasuke-kun!- era la voz de Sakura, en cuanto la vi me levante, ella se acerca y se agacha a acariciar a Pakkun, el estaba tan feliz de verla nuevamente

-los hice esperar demasiado?- pregunta ella levantándose y teniendo en sus brazos a mi perro

-aun no ha llegado nadie, solo tu- le respondí, con voz seca, me puse a mirarla, estaba muy sencilla, tenia un blue jeans y una blusa blanca manga larga, y unos tenis converse de tela negra, se veía bien, Sakura tampoco no esta nada mal. Mientras ella jugaba con Pakkun yo la observaba, es tan feliz cuando esta con Pakkun, siento un poco de envidia de mi perro, que perro afortunado, una chica linda lo carga, lo mima, lo llena de besos…aunque a mi me gustaría que me mimaran y me besaran de otro modo

-Chicos perdón por la demora!- grito Naruto que venia con Hinata e Ino, hmmm no se ya me fastidia esa chica

-llegan muy tarde, Sasuke-kun y yo llevamos esperándolos por mas de una hora- dice un poco molesta Sakura

-lo siento Sakura-chan- se disculpa Naruto rascándose la cabeza

-esta bien, pero Naruto paga la comida- menciona la pelirrosa

-ehhh? no es justo- se queja el dobe de Naruto

-Naruto-kun creo que es la forma como nos podemos disculpar por llegar tarde, no crees?- interviene Hinata

-si Hinata-chan lo dice, pero si voy a pagar, yo escojo en donde comeremos síganme!- dice enérgico el rubio.

Empezamos los cinco a caminar, Naruto iba adelante junto a Hinata, yo iba detrás de ellos llevando a Pakkun, pero de repente Ino se me arrima y me toma del brazo

-Hola bebe- Bebe? Pero que mujer mas melosa en la vida, aun no somos novios, y yo no soy un bebe, ni mi mama me llama así

-ah hola

-por fin nos vemos, te extrañado un montón, has pensado en mi?- me susurra ella en el oído, claro que no he pensado en ella, es ese instante solo se me ocurrió mirar para atrás en donde estaba Sakura, su vista estaba distante, mira hacia otro lado

-creo que no debemos dejar sola a Sakura, salimos todos para estar juntos, no?- le dije zafándome de su brazo, la expresión de Ino era muy disgustada

-Sakura que haces por allá atrás, ven con nosotros- la invite, ella me mira sorprendida

-no quiero molestar, ni les quiero servir de violinista- dice ella con un tono gracioso

-de que hablas, ven acá- me detuve y le hale el brazo, la deje al lado mío, Ino estaba disgustada, pues si no le gusta que este su amiga problema de ella, en cambio Sakura tenia su vista gacha, se veía apenada

-ya llegamos!- se detiene Naruto, ahhh este chico no se cansa de tomar diariamente ramen

Entramos a la tienda y nos sentamos en la barra, menos mal que dejan entrar perros, además el dueño del puesto de ramen nos tiene confianza a mi y a Naruto

-oye viejo danos 5 tazas de ramen con extra puerco- dice muy animado Naruto

-quueeeeeeee! No voy a comer ramen, eso tiene mucha grasa y más si tiene cerdo- protesta Ino poniéndose de pie

-entonces que quieres, aquí solo hay ramen- se levanto Naruto un poco enojado

-no voy a comer ramen con cerdo- gritaba la rubia histéricamente, parecía un niño mimado que quiere un juguete, que tiene de malo el ramen, lo sabia, lo sabia, es una pretenciosa, una caprichosa.

-creo que Ino no quiere comerse a su familia jejejejjejeje- dice burlándose Sakura, a lo cual todos nos echamos a reír, pero Ino se puso muy furiosa

-así y tu eres una frentesota!-gritaba Ino histérica, Sakura no le presto atención a su insulto

-bueno viejo entonces que sean cuatro tazones de ramen- pidió Naruto la orden.

Mientras esperábamos la comida, empezamos a charlar un poco, Ino aun se encontraba molesta, pero ella se me arrima y me abraza, yo tenia a Pakkun en mis piernas, y Pakkun empezó a ladrarle y a gruñir, parece que a Pakkun no le cae bien

-Sasuke-kun podrías bajar a tu perro, no me deja hablar- dice Ino con una mirada de odio a mi perro, eso si que no me gusta

-no lo voy a bajar, el esta muy bien sobre mi- le respondí con una voz seca, ella me miro de una forma insistente, pero esa clase de miradas no funcionan conmigo,

-aquí están, cuatro tazones de ramen- entrego el viejo Ichiraku

-ahhhh! Que bien hora de comer! Itadakimasu!- grita Naruto, es tan feliz cuando va a comer su ramen, y Hinata lo mira muy sonriente

-ahhhh esta delicioso!- dice Sakura

-de verdad que si Sakura-chan, el ramen del viejo es el mejor!-gritaba Naruto muy eufórico y el viejo Ichiraku solo se reía de las locuras de Naruto, bueno tanto el como yo estamos tan acostumbrados a Naruto

Saliendo de comer ramen nos dirigimos al muelle, los cinco juntos, pero Naruto y Hinata se detienen

-ehh chicos, eh Hinata y yo nos tenemos que ir, adiós

-hasta mañana- se despide amablemente la ojiperla, a lo que ellos se alejan de nosotros Ino me toma del brazo

-Sasuke-kun te gustaría ir a mi casa?- me pregunta ella delante de Sakura, yo miro a Sakura y su expresión es un poco desinteresada

-yo creo que me voy, hasta luego- se despidió Sakura, se dio la vuelta

-entonces Sasuke-kun? O vamos a tu casa- se me arrimaba mas y mas

-ah, yo me tengo que ir, adiós- Salí corriendo enseguida, tenia que alcanzar a Sakura

-Sasuke-kun!- escuche gritar a Ino desde lo lejos,

Iba corriendo por todos lados junto a Pakkun, mirando por todos lados a ver si la encontraba, en eso la veo sentada en una banca comiendo un dulce, al lado había un puesto donde vendían unos abanicos que giran con el viento, decidí comprar uno, y luego me acerco a ella, se lo entrego, ella me mira completamente sorprendida

-Sasuke-kun, tu… pero que haces aquí?

-ahhh nada solo quise estar acá en el festival, y decidí comprarte esto, toma- ella lo recibe y empieza a soplarlo

-gracias, Sasuke-kun,- me sonríe ella dulcemente, me alegra ver esas sonrisas en ellas

-que quieres hacer?-

-ah?

-si a donde quieres ir?- le volví a preguntar

-hay algo que de verdad quiero hacer- ella se levanta de la banca y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a un puesto en donde se ganan peces dorados.

Ella compro un turno y metió la bolsita en el agua, pero fallaba una y otra vez, no conseguía meter ningún pez

-ummm siempre pierdo en este juego, nunca he podido ganarme un pececito- decía ella un poco frustrada, de verdad ella quería su pececito, así que también compre un turno y metí la bolsita en el agua, hasta que conseguir meter en la bolsa un pez

-toma- le entregue la bolsa de agua con el pez, ella me mira muy sorprendida

-gracias Sasuke-kun!- agradece ella muy alegre, muy feliz, me agrada mucho verla sonreír

-parece que te encantan los animales- le pregunte mientras caminábamos por todo el muelle

-si, los adoro, mi tutora Tsunade nunca me dejo tener un perro, ni un gatito, ni un hámster, ni un pececito, solo manteníamos en casa babosas, pero ahora que vivo sola puedo tener mis mascotas

-no se supone que tus papas son los que no te dejan tener mascotas porque tu tutora?-

-ah mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña y mi tutora era la mejor amiga de mis padres y ella me crió- wow no sabia que era huérfana

-ahhh, bueno mis padres tienen una Hacienda en un pueblo a dos horas de la ciudad y tenemos muchos animales, si quieres te puedo llevar-

-lo dices en serio?- me pregunto ella con una cara poco creíble

-hmp- asentí con mi cabeza

-me encantaría!

-entonces que te parece si viajamos mañana, ya que en esta semana empiezan las vacaciones?-

-mañana esta bien, pero deberíamos decirle a los demás

-vamos a decirle a Hinata y Naruto- si mejor ellos dos,

-debemos decirle a Ino, para que tu y ella puedan estar juntos

Para que dijo a Ino, no quiero estar con esa chica, y como que para que estemos juntos? Acaso no se habrá dado cuenta lo evasivo que he sido con Ino, pero seria mal de mi parte, en no decirle nada a Ino, no quiero que piense que jugué con los sentimientos de ella, mas bien seria una buena oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras

-si, tienes razón hay que decirle, pero puedes llamarla tu- si mejor que le dijera ella porque si la llamo yo se ilusionara mas

-pero si la llamo ella se pondrá histérica ya que tu me dijiste a mi primero, y no a ella, llámala tu-

Diablos, tiene razón, pero me niego rotundamente a llamarla

-eh yo le digo a Naruto, así el le dirá a Hinata y que le diga que a Ino, vale?-

-hmm bueno, pero cual es el problema en que la llames?- me pregunta ella con una sonrisa malvada, esa Sakura sabe muy bien que estoy evadiendo a Ino,

-esta bien, esta bien no me digas nada- se ríe ella con malicia- pero si vamos mañana para tu Hacienda, creo que hay que salir temprano, así que es mejor que ya me vaya para mi casa

-te llevo, vamos- la invite y nos dirigimos hasta mi auto, le abrí la puerta del auto ella entro, me doy la vuelta, entro al auto, lo enciendo hasta que arranco y empiezo a conducir, Sakura llevaba en sus piernas a Pakkun ella lo acariciaba hasta que el se quedo dormido.

-Sasuke-kun, cuantos años tiene Pakkun?- me pregunto ella acariciado con dulzura a mi perro

-tiene cuatro años

-lo tienes desde hace mucho tiempo

- fue un regalo de mi hermano mayor ya que el se iba del país y según el para que no me sintiera solo, pero Pakkun ha sido un gran compañero desde que deje la casa de mis padres

-así que tu hermano tenia razón, sin Pakkun no te sientes solo, no es así- me dice ella sonriendo

-pues si, Pakkun es una gran compañía para mi- la miro a ella por un instante y me dirige una sonrisa muy tierna, lo que me dieron unas ganas de tenerla en mis brazos, si, Sakura me atrae mucho tanto por su físico pero sobre todo por su dulzura y sencillez, el camino fue muy corto así que ya llegamos, detengo el auto, ella sale del auto y se asoma por la ventanilla

-adiós Pakkun- le acaricia su cabeza- adiós Sasuke-kun- en eso ella se adentra desde la ventanilla hasta el puesto del piloto y me da un beso en la mejilla

-gracias por todo- se retira y sale corriendo hacia su edificio

-Sakura!- la llame desde mi asiento, ella voltea- paso por ti a las ocho de la mañana.

Ella asiente con su cabeza, arranco el auto y me dirijo a mi departamento, nunca antes sentí tanto deleite en que una chica me diera un beso en la mejilla, pero me gustaría que no fuese en la mejilla.

Sakura es mucho mas encantadora que Ino, Ino es mas linda que ella, pero Sakura tiene un corazón mas lindo que el de Ino.


	5. Nubes

_**Holaaaa! Aquí esta el cap 5, gracias por los reviews a setsuna17, pamys-chan, yoss, gracias, arigato! Por sus reviews, me han animado mucho, espero que les guste**_

_**Yui!**_

SAKURA

Me levante muy temprano para poder hacer mi maleta, eche un poco de ropa extra ya que no sabia cuanto iba tardar, el pececito que me dio Sasuke tuve que dejárselo cuidando a Kiba, se que puedo confiar en el, ya que a el le encantan los animales.

Anoche Sasuke se encontraba muy raro con Ino, la evadía mucho, quien sabe que habrá pasado entre esos dos, seguramente Sasuke-kun se esta dando cuenta de la clase de chica que es Ino, una pretenciosa, caprichosa, antipática; se que no esta bien que piense así de mi mejor amiga pero es la verdad, por eso los chicos nada mas la quieren para pasar el rato con ella y luego la dejan botada, la verdad no la envidio ni un poquito

Pero no lo se, cada vez mas me llama un poco la atención Sasuke, ya que el es hermoso, serio, seductor. Me encanto que ayer me regalara el pez dorado y también me haya invitado a la Hacienda de su familia. Ya tenia todo listo, llevaba una mochila donde estaba la ropa, crema, cepillo de dientes, etc. creo que no vamos a durar mas de dos días, solo llevo lo suficiente, solo me queda esperar a Sasuke.

Al rato suena el teléfono llamándome desde la recepción, diciendo que Sasuke había venido, tome el ascensor y baje, cuando Salí, ahí me encontré con el, se veía muy lindo, su cabello estaba despeinado que lo hacia ver tan guapo, tenia unas bermudas color crema, unos tenis converse de tela negra y una camiseta negra que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo, resaltando su atlético cuerpo, se veía tan hermoso y para resaltar, unos lentes de sol negros, me sentía muy inferior a su lado, el es un chico tan apuesto y yo solo soy una chica que no le llego a los talones.

-buenos días- me saluda el con una sonrisa arrogante

-buenos días Sasuke-kun- le respondí el saludo con una sonrisa amable, entre en su auto y me senté en el asiento delantero, luego Sasuke entra y enciende el auto, en eso siento que Pakkun que estaba en el asiento trasero, se pasa hacia delante y se monta en mis piernas y empiezo a acariciarlo

-ese es todo tu equipaje?- pregunto Sasuke mientras estaba al volante

-si, porque, algún problema?- le respondí un poco agresiva, para que no se notara que estaba nerviosa

-no, para nada- sonríe con arrogancia- te ves bien- dice con un tono gracioso

-sabes que no te creo nada- le dije escépticamente, ya que su tono burlón no me convence, claro, como estoy vestida de forma muy sencilla, una camisa amarilla con una braga de Jean pantalón corto, tenis converse de tela negra y dos trenzas en mi cabello

-no en serio te ves bien- decía el burlándose

-no te creo nada- le grite haciendo un puchero

-no miento, a ver porque no me crees?

-porque te estas burlando

- es que te ves graciosa- que, me vio la cara de payasa

-Sasuke-kun eres un diota- le grite y le saque la lengua, gire mi rostro hacia la ventanilla, yo solo podía mirar de soslayo a Sasuke con una sonrisita burlona, le encanta burlarse de mi, ya estábamos saliendo de la ciudad, y aun los chicos no venían con nosotros

-oye Naruto, Hinata e Ino, no van?- le pregunte con un tono serio

-si, pero en el auto de Naruto- responde concentrado en el volante el pelinegro

-ah ya- volví a girar mi rostro hacia la ventanilla, pero Sasuke detiene el auto en un puesto de comida, el salio, yo lo espere dentro del auto, al rato vuelve con unas bolsas y enciende el auto y otra vez empezamos con nuestro rumbo

-oye, abre la bolsa y saca un pan- yo hice lo que el me dijo-

-quiero que lo destapes y me lo des en la boca- pero que se cree este

- y porque no lo haces tu?- le dije con un tono de voz agresiva

-tengo las manos ocupadas conduciendo, date prisa y dame de comer- me ordeno el muy imbecil

-oye yo no soy tu sirvienta para que me estés dando ordenes, que te has creído?-

-solo hazlo, muero de hambre mujer- me dice el otra vez con un tono muy imperativo, pues ni modo, lo fulmine con la mirada y empecé a darle de comer, esto es vergonzoso, lo hace para burlarse de mi, puedo ver através de sus lentes oscuros su mirada coqueta, lo que hace que me sonroje y el se ríe con malicia

-tu solo me ves la cara de payasa, solo sabes burlarte de mi-

-oye saca el jugo y dame de beber- me dijo ordenándome

-olvídalo, arréglatelas tu solo- me cruce de brazos, negándome a no hacer nada, pero en eso Sasuke detiene el auto, y se me acerca demasiado a mi rostro

-te digo que me des de beber, Sakura- me ordeno con una voz seductora y a la vez me lo dijo con parsimonia, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por sus encantos, no voy a permitir que se burle nuevamente de mi

-ya te dije que no

-te estoy diciendo que lo hagas- me susurra en el oído, y mi piel se eriza, nunca un hombre me ha hablado de esa forma, pero se me vino a la mente una gran maldad que le puedo hacer

-de acuerdo- le dije con tono de voz malhumorado, destape la botella de jugo y se lo empecé a dar en la boca mientras que el conducía, pero eleve un poco mas arriba la botella y el liquido fue a parar muy rápido en la garganta de Sasuke, lo cual pude ver su cara de atragantado y de repente empezó a toser, yo me empiezo a reír

-oye quieres matarme, casi me ahogo- yo aun seguía riéndome

-pues te lo tienes bien merecido- le contesto con una sonrisa maldadosa

-pues pudiste hacer que nos estrelláramos, pero ni creas, esta me las pagas- me dijo el con el ceño fruncido

-ah, ósea que tu si te puedes burlarte y jugar conmigo, pero que te hagan algo a ti te molestas, eres un delicadito Sasuke-kun- lo mire burlándome el solo se queda concentrado en el volante.

Quedamos por un rato callados, yo solo me concentre en mirar el paisaje, pero Sasuke se desvió de la carretera y había otro camino, hasta toparnos con un gran portón que apenas que nos detuvimos se abrió, Sasuke entro, habían muchos arbustos grandes, se veía todo muy hermoso, hasta que se divisó una gran casa, muy bonita, Sasuke se detuvo y salio del auto, lo cual yo también hice, Pakkun también salio

-aquí es- dijo Sasuke quitándose los lentes de sol, y de la casa salen varias personas, parecen ser los que cuidan la casa

-Sasuke-sama, bienvenido- saluda una señora como de unos 50 años

-Mao-san como estas?- saludo Sasuke a la señora con una sonrisa

-muy bien, usted cada vez que crece esta mas guapo, digno de un Uchiha, ah y la señorita es su novia?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa la señora y mirándome detalladamente, yo novia de Sasuke? no pude mas que colocarme roja de pies a cabeza, y vi como Sasuke me miraba con su sonrisita toda arrogante, le encanta burlarse de mi

-ella es Sakura Haruno- me presento Sasuke

-Bienvenida Sakura-sama- se inclino la señora en saludo

-ah solo llámeme Sakura, conmigo no necesita tanta formalidad- le sonreí un poco apenada a lo cual Mao-san responde a mi sonrisa

-Mao-san, por favor atiende muy bien a Sakura- dijo Sasuke, Mao-san asiente con su cabeza

-sígame Sakura-

Yo hice caso y seguí a Mao-san, entramos en esa gran casa, es muy linda, vaya la familia de Sasuke es muy adinerada, subimos unas escaleras y Mao-san abre la puerta de una habitación, ella me hace la seña de que entre

-Sakura, esta es su habitación- yo entre y que habitación mas hermosa, parecía la habitación de una princesa, y tenia una gran vista se podía ver el lago y un jardín hermoso

-que Hermosa habitación, gracias Mao-san

-que bueno que le haya gustado, Sasuke-sama la eligió para usted, ya que es la primera vez que viene con una novia acá- dice con una sonrisa Mao-san

-yyyooo no soy novia de Sasuke-kun- le dije tartamudeando

-no sea discreta Sakura, yo se que si, ya que Sasuke-sama es muy reservado, lo conozco muy bien, bueno lo que necesite no dude en pedírmelo- se retiro de la habitación Mao-san, bueno a esa señora no se le puede sacar de la cabeza que yo soy novia de Sasuke, bueno, tratare de disfrutar al máximo mi estadía en esta hacienda. Así que Salí de la habitación y Salí afuera de la casa, allá estaba Sasuke hablando con un señor, parece ser el capataz ya que tiene sombrero y al lado un caballo marrón, que lindo caballo, me quede atrás para no interrumpirlo, pero Sasuke se da la vuelta y decide dar por terminada la conversación con el señor, el se acerca a mi con su aire de arrogancia. Yo desvié la vista, y pensándolo Naruto, Hinata e Ino aun no llegan.

-porque aun no llegan Naruto y las chicas?

-no se, lo estoy llamando pero parece que por donde esta no hay señal, pero mientras ellos llegan, porque no te muestro los caballos- me sugiere el con una mirada arrogante

-de acuerdo, dijiste que había muchos animales-

-así es, vamos- empezamos a caminar, y Pakkun venia detrás de nosotros, me agache y lo cargue, lo llevaba en mis brazos, llegamos al potrero de los caballos

-ah que lindos!- exclame habían tantos caballos, negros, blancos, marrones, eran tan hermosos

-este es mi caballo- señalo Sasuke a uno negro

-se parece mucho a ti- le dije con un tono gracioso- como se llama Diablo? Penumbra? Ah?

-se llama azabache- respondió el con voz seria

-pues le queda muy bien, es un lindo caballo- me acerque a Sasuke que se encontraba acariciando a su caballo,

-Sasuke-sama- llamo un muchacho

-que pasa- respondió el aludido

-Naruto-sama ha llegado-

-gracias, puedes retirarte- el joven se retira- vamos Sakura- me dice el, y caminamos hasta llegar a la sala de la casa, donde ya estaba Naruto, Hinata e Ino

-se tardaron mucho- dice Sasuke con una pose muy seria

-hubiésemos llegado mas temprano si no fuera por que Ino, tras que se tardo en arreglarse no había hecho sus maletas- dice un poco molesto Naruto fulminando con la mirada a mi amiga Ino

-cállate Naruto- le grita Ino y se acerca a Sasuke y lo toma del brazo- Sasuke-kun tienes una casa muy linda, wow estoy muy impresionada

Oh no aquí va Ino, ya se dio cuenta que Sasuke es millonario, y con lo mas ambiciosa que es

-gracias, pero esto no es solo mío, es de mis padres- añade Sasuke zafándose de Ino

-Mao-san, podrías llevar a las señoritas a sus respectivas habitaciones- Ordeno Sasuke

-Por favor síganme- dijo Mao-san, con un signo de que pasaran

-Sakura me ayudas a desempacar- me pidió Ino, eso estaba raro

-De acuerdo-

Llegamos a la habitación de Ino, Hinata entro con nosotras, su habitación es linda, pero no mas que la mía, Mao-san se retiro, observe por toda la habitación y vi a Ino con cuatro maletas

-trajiste cuatro maletas?- le pregunte un poco burlona

-si, tengo que verme linda para Sasuke-kun- respondió la rubia

-oye solo nos quedaremos dos o tres días no un mes- le dije sarcásticamente

-si lo que sea, porque viniste tu sola con Sasuke-kun y no me trajo a mi?- oh no ya se va poner histérica

-ah yo no se, porque no se lo preguntas tu-le respondí a la defensiva

-te pudiste haber negado Sakura

-que cosas dices Ino?- esta loca, muy loca Ino

-tu sabes que a mi me gusta Sasuke tu te aprovechas y pasas mucho a tiempo a solas con el, me lo estas quitando, y eso no se le hacen a las amigas- empezó a gritar ella por toda la habitación, Hinata solo nos miraba a las dos preocupada

-oye yo no te lo estoy quitando-

-entonces dime porque pasas mucho tiempo con el, o me vas a negar que no te gusta Sasuke?- los ojos de Ino echaban chispas, que patética en ponerse a pelear por un hombre

-Ino estás loca, no sabes ni lo que dices

-niégame Sakura que no te gusta Sasuke, niégamelo!- me grito ella muy fuerte, ay no, lo que menos me esperaba ni yo misma lo tengo claro, pero no me puedo dejar intimidar de ella

-bueno si, Sasuke me gusta- se lo dije directamente

-eres una descarada Sakura roba hombres- se me acerco Ino, me iba a golpear, sino fuera por Hinata que se interpuso

-ya basta, chicas- dijo la hyuuga gritando

-dile a Sakura que no se meta mas con Sasuke, que no le hable mas- le pedía Ino a Hinata totalmente histérica

-yo no puedo pedirle eso a Sakura-chan-dijo muy tímida Hinata, por Dios esta totalmente encaprichada con Sasuke

-tu no me puedes decir que no le hable mas a Sasuke, yo le puedo seguir hablando cuando quiera, porque Sasuke no es ni tu novio, ni tampoco tiene tu nombre, además yo no tengo la culpa de que el te evada y no quiera hablar contigo- no quería decirle esto, pero no me podía quedar callada

-el te ha dicho eso- dijo Ino con voz mas calmada

-no, no me lo ha dicho, pero eso se nota a leguas, hasta tu misma te habrás dado cuenta- le dije también bajando la voz

-chicas por favor, no peleen mas, vinimos acá a divertirnos por favor no peleen mas- intervino Hinata preocupada por nosotras, nunca habíamos tenido una pelea tan fuerte

-Hinata tiene razón Ino, te pido disculpas si de algún modo te ofendí- yo mire a Ino y me quería matar con la mirada, sabia que no se iba a disculpar es muy orgullosa para hacerlo

-escúchame Sakura, aun no me voy a dar por vencida, yo voy hacer que Sasuke se enamore de mi, solo debe ser porque no le he dado lo que el quiere, el es como todo los hombres, espera y veras

-eso ni te lo crees ni tu misma, aun no conoces a Sasuke, el no es así- yo tampoco lo conozco muy bien, pero tengo la certeza de que no es así como dice Ino

-jajaja ya veremos- dijo Ino con malicia. Yo me retire del cuarto de Ino y me fui al mío, me tire en esa grande y mullida cama de princesa.

Nunca había peleado así con mi mejor amiga y menos por un hombre, estoy loca, estoy loca, siento que la que dijo todas esas cosas no fui yo, sino otra mujer, el lado que no me atrevo a sacar, estoy enferma, no, lo que pasa es que me gusta Sasuke-kun, me gusta, me gusta, soy una masoquista si el me gusta, el solo sabe es burlarse de mi, hacer lo que se le antoje, el me tiene como payasa…pero cuando se lo propone es lindo conmigo.

Lo mas raro es que no me siento mal de que me guste el mismo chico que le gusta a mi mejor amiga, además Sasuke no tiene nada con Ino, ni da pista de que le gusta Ino, yo tampoco pienso perder ante Ino, pero no del modo que ella lo va hacer, mas bien que el se enamore de mi por la persona que soy, por mis sentimientos.

SASUKE

La tarde la pasamos muy aburrida, las chicas estaban encerradas en su cuarto, bueno Sakura e Ino, en cambio que Hinata se le paso charlando con Naruto y dando paseos. Por ahí alcance a escuchar de Hinata que Ino y Sakura pelearon, pero no se la razón, sabiendo como es Naruto, me lo contara al rato. Luego pasamos al comedor a la cena todo estuvo muy callado, Naruto como no soporta el silencio se le ocurrió algo

-Oigan, ahora después de la cena, jugaremos a la prueba de valor, eso lo jugábamos mucho Sasuke y yo cuando veníamos acá pequeños y no se van a negar-

-me parece bien- dije sonriendo, ya que me parece una gran idea para desquitarme de lo que me hizo Sakura en el auto

-si a Sasuke-kun le parece bien, por mi no hay problema- dijo Ino dándole una mirada muy retadora a Sakura, Sakura sonríe

-esta bien, también jugare porque me parece divertido- sonríe arrogante Sakura, que pasara entre estas dos, pero me encanta ver ese lado de Sakura, que se propone algo y tiene ese aura de querer conseguirlo.

Luego de haber terminado de cenar, salimos de la casa a organizar las parejas, obviamente Naruto y Hinata van juntos, a esos nadie los despega, bueno quedábamos Sakura, Ino y yo

-Hagámoslo en piedra papel o tijeras- dice Naruto

-piedra papel y tijeras- dijimos los tres en unísono, yo Saque tijeras, Ino tijeras y Sakura papel, que mal tal parece que mi plan no funcionara, Ino tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno Sakura-chan te toca ir sola- le dice Naruto a la pelirrosa, la miro y ella tiene una mirada decidida

-si, lastima-dice Ino con un tono arrogante y me toma el brazo, Sakura ignora a Ino

-bueno el juego consiste en que todos partiremos de acá hacia el bosque por diferentes caminos, en el bosque hay una campana, el que llegue primero y la toque es el ganador y los que lleguen de ultimo tienen un castigo.

Explico el juego Naruto, partimos todos, cada quien llevaba una linterna, porque, porque yo soy tan de malas que me toco con esta chica, menos mal que se un atajo para llegar primero y así no estar mas con ella.

-Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos- me dice ella con una voz acaramelada, yo no le preste atención, menos mal que ya estábamos llegando, ahí estaba la campana, la campana de mi salvación.

-eh llegamos primero- dijo Ino muy alegre- me lo esperaba de ti Sasuke-kun

-que bien, vamos de regreso- me di la vuelta y nos dirigimos a la casa

-tan rápido? Quedemos hablando un poco aquí- se me engancho ella al cuello, yo me zafé de sus brazos

-mejor regresemos- caminamos hasta llegar a la casa, al minuto regresan Hinata y Naruto

-ah siempre ganas Sasuke, nunca he podido ganarte- dice frustrado Naruto

-no importa Naruto-kun- menciona Hinata devolviéndole una sonrisa al cabezihueca de mi amigo

-tal parece que Sakura-chan perdió, que castigo le pondremos?-dijo Naruto malvadamente.

Pasaron unos minutos y aun no regresaba Sakura, me estaba preocupando

-estoy preocupada por Sakura-chan no regresa- dijo angustiada Hinata

-iré a buscarla- iba a dar un paso cuando Ino me detiene

-Sasuke-kun, porque no mandas a uno de tus empleados algo te puede pasar

-conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano- me solté del agarre de Ino, y seguí mi rumbo hacia el bosque, busque por todos lados y no la encontraba

-Sakura- llamaba pero no me respondía, donde se habrá metido, camine un poco mas al norte, iluminaba con mi linterna a todos lados, hasta que la vi, me sentí tan aliviado, estaba recostada en un árbol, aun no me había visto, intentaba levantarse pero se caía, me acerque rápidamente a ella

-Sakura, estas bien

-estoy bien- responde sonriendo, puede sonreír tras que se perdió en el bosque, otra chica estuviese llorando, ella se levanto pero se iba a caer pero yo la tome de la cintura para que no se cayera, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, sus piernas estaban en shock, ella esta asustada, yo la cargue en mis brazos, ella me mira muy sorprendida

-vamos- le dije iba caminando con ella en brazos hacia la casa

-Sasuke-kun, siento las molestias que te he causado- dice ella sonriendo

-tonta, te has perdido en el bosque y sonríes?

-que quieres que me ponga a llorar- me responde seria, yo solo medio sonrió

-espera un descanso, pesas mucho- me detuve, era solo mentira, ella es tan ligera como una pluma

-me estas diciendo gorda?- me grita ella en la cara, yo la bajo, la dejo en el suelo y me empiezo a reír de ella

-otra vez te burlas de mi!- dice enojada haciendo un puchero, ella me voltea la cara y decide no hablarme

-se te cayó algo- Ella mira a su alrededor y al ver que no encuentra nada me mira enojada

-se te cayó algo- le vuelvo a decir

-que se me cayó?, no veo nada- empieza ella a mirar por todo el suelo

-se te cayó el mal humor- me empiezo a reír, ella se pone roja como un tomate de la rabia,

-Sasuke-kun eres un idiota- dice muy molesta y se levanta, pero se iba a caer, la tome otra vez de la cintura y quedamos con nuestros rostros muy juntos

-ten cuidado- le dije con una mirada seria

-siempre te burlas de mi, siempre, solo me ves la cara de payasa, todo lo que hago te causa gracia- empieza a mencionar ella con su voz frágil y sus ojos verdes se empezaron a cristalizar, creo que me he pasado con ella

-eres tonta Sakura, yo no te veo la cara de payasa, me gusta molestarte porquen te ves linda enojada, eres linda con esas caras graciosas que a veces haces-

-y porque te burlabas como estaba vestida-

-yo todo eso lo dije en serio, te ves muy tierna- le dije todo eso para que se calmara, aunque es cierto

-lo dices en serio?- pregunta ella muy inocente

-si- le respondí en voz baja, la luz de la luna iluminaban los hermosos ojos de Sakura, nos mirábamos fijamente, apuesto que esta sonrojada, lastima que la luz de la luna no ilumina muy bien, sus brazos temblaban mucho, esta nerviosa, muy nerviosa, voy a cobrarme lo que hoy me hizo, pero no solo por diversión, sino porque ella me gusta, me acerco a sus labios lentamente, sus ojos están sorprendidos

-cierra los ojos- le susurre mientras me acercaba a ella, ella me hace caso y yo también los cerré, estoy a escasos milímetros de esos labios rosados

-Sasuke-kun que me vas hacer?- pregunta ella susurrando también, puedo sentir su aroma a cereza,

-nada- susurre, lo voy hacer, voy a besarla, pero se escuchan unas pisadas, ella abre los ojos

-que fue eso?- pregunta mirando a otro lado

-alguien viene, finge que estas dormida- la tome en mis brazos, ella cierra sus ojos, hasta que me encuentro con Naruto, imbécil ese lo arruinó todo

-Sasuke menos mal y te encuentro, Sakura-chan esta bien?

Si, la encontré desmayada, pero está bien, no tiene ningún golpe ni herida

-menos mal- dice el rubio aliviado

Llegamos a la casa, Hinata se alegro de ver a Sakura, Mao-san estaba preocupada y vi su cara de alivio, Ino no muy feliz que digamos ya que venia en brazos con Sakura, la lleve hasta su cuarto, cerré la puerta y la acosté en su cama

-Sakura ya puedes despertar- le digo muy despacio, ella abre los ojos

-Por fin, Sasuke-kun- me llama ella con voz dulce

-hmm?

-gracias por irme a buscar al bosque, y también por ser sincero conmigo de decirme la razón porque te burlas de mi, gracias- dice ella muy dulce, yo le sonrió

-esta bien, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que descanses-

-si, Sasuke-kun puedo preguntarte algo?-

-que?

-bueno… si una chica se quiere acostar contigo, tu lo harías?- me pregunta ella muy sonrojada, a que vendrá esa pregunta

-bueno depende, si estoy enamorado, si, pero si no la amo, no lo haría

-eso es todo lo que quiero saber, gracias Sasuke-kun- ella esboza una sonrisa de alivio y alegría

-descansa- le dije susurrando en el oído, y ella me da un beso en la mejilla

-tu también- su voz es muy tierna.

Me retire de su cuarto, Sakura es tan tierna, dulce, inocente, cada vez me gusta mas ella. Pero su pregunta me deja pensativo, porque lo habrá preguntado, esta muy raro. Entro en mi habitación que se encuentra al frente de la de Sakura, me quito la camisa, la dejo en el suelo y entro en el baño.

Mientras me ducho, solo pienso en lo deleitable que pudo haber sido besarme con Sakura, había anhelado ese momento desde mucho tiempo, pero el idiota de Naruto tuvo que aparecer. Hoy pude verla reír, llorar, enojarse, avergonzarse, ella es tan transparente, tan pura, es tan inocente y eso es lo que mas me encanta de ella.

Cierro el grifo, salgo de la ducha, me seco muy bien, me ato la toalla en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, me cepillo mis dientes dispuesto a irme a dormir. Salgo del baño cuando me encuentro en mi cama a Ino, que carajo hace aquí? Y desde cuando esta aquí?

-que haces aquí?- le pregunte muy serio

-esperándote- se levanto ella, se quito la bata negra que llevaba quedando en ropa interior, y ella me abraza

-Ino que estas haciendo?- le pregunte muy serio y le coloque la bata

-como que hago, yo se que te mueres por estar conmigo y por eso que tu estas molesto- me dijo ella seductoramente, abrazándome y dándome besos en la mejilla, yo la apartaba de mi, pero no se separaba, no me quedo mas remedio que ser brusco con ella y la tire en mi cama

-ah estas agresivo- se levanto ella volviéndome a abrazar

-Ino ya basta- tuve que levantarle la voz, ella se detiene y se sienta en mi cama- estas equivocada si crees que me voy acostar contigo, yo no soy así, y por favor cúbrete- le tire su bata

-es que acaso no me deseas, no te excito?- pregunta ella frenética

-eres muy linda Ino, pero yo no te amo, y no te quería decir esto así, pero…tampoco me gustas – su expresión era disgustada,

-es otra mujer, verdad?- oh no esta mujer es histérica

-Ino por favor

-te gusta Sakura, verdad? Te gusta ella? Responde!- gritaba muy enojada

-si, si, si ella me gusta, ahora te puedes marchar- le señale la puerta

-Sasuke-kun recuerda que Sakura no es como yo- se retira ella muy enojada.

Dios mío, esta mujer es un problema, que tonto en fijarme en ella primero, es una caprichosa, Dios mío, ahora se porque Sakura me pregunto tal cosa, lo que quiere decir que le intereso.


	6. Medio Dia

_**Holaaaaaa!Qué pena por demorarme en subir el capi, pero es que el colegio me tiene muy ajetreada que solo vivo estudiando, pero en fin, ya subí este capítulo y espero que les guste, agradecimientos a: yoss, rukia Alejandra, mitorolas, shanami Haruno- gracias muchas gracias por dejarme Reviews, y a los demás que lean por primera vez mi fic por favor déjenme un review**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

-Sakura despierta- trataba de levantar a la pelirrosa pero es un tronco, no se mueve, la zarandeaba por toda su cama, pero aun no conseguía despertarla, así que me agache un poco y me incline hacia el lóbulo del oído de ella

-Sakura despierta- le dije suavemente y le lamí con la lengua, ella da un brinco y se despierta.

-ahhh, que fue eso?-dice con los ojos medio cerrados, como si la luz le molestara, ella me miro y se volvió a acostar

-Sakura levántate- le dije con voz seria

-Sasuke-kun son como las 5 de la mañana, déjame dormir- hablaba con sus ojos cerrados

-despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí

-si, si, ya vete y déjame dormir- decía con voz somnolienta la dormilona, ya me estaba sacando la paciencia, como harían para despertarla para ir a la escuela?

-mira que te levantes- le dije seriamente, ella medio abrió los ojos y luego los cerró. Pero que mujer tan testaruda, ya se me acabo la paciencia, así que la cargue y la lleve hasta el baño dentro de su habitación, ella ni se mosqueaba de que la llevaba en mis brazos hasta el baño. Entre a la regadera y la deje sentada, aun seguía dormida, Dios mío parece un oso hibernando, nada la despierta, pero el agua si. Abrí la llave de agua fría y al sentir el agua mojándola se despertó muy sorprendida, apague la llave, ella se levanto y se puso en frente mío.

-Que te pasa idiota? Imbecil, como se te ocurre hacer esto- ella gritaba muy alterada pero yo no le prestaba atención a sus insultos, mas bien, su pijama blanca mojada le quedo pegada al cuerpo y sus senos puedo decir que rosados se notaban, su ropa le quedaba muy ceñida que se veía tan sexy. Yo no podía despegar la vista de su cuerpo.

-me estas escuchando y que tanto miras…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito ella muy alterada al ver su ropa mojada muy ajustada en su cuerpo.

Ella estaba haciendo mucho escándalo así que le tape la boca con mis manos

-cállate, si eres ruidosa- le dije serio, ella me quería matar con su mirada, estaba furiosa, molesta. Le quite mi mano de su boca, ella se queda callada y en eso me mete un puñetazo en el abdomen, eso si que dolió!, me incline del dolor y Salí del baño. Ella cierra la puerta del baño de un portazo.

La quede esperando un rato en su cama, me quedo doliendo mucho aquel golpe que Sakura me dio, no era mi intención hacer eso, solo quería despertarla, pero creo que valió la pena. Ella sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabello mojado. Aun esta molesta

-que? ahora me vas a ver desnuda?- menciona ella con un tono de voz muy molesto

-lo siento, ya dejo que te cambies, recoge todas tus cosas y te espero fuera de la habitación.

SAKURA

Ese Sasuke que se cree, es un atrevido, un pervertido, como se le ocurre hacer eso, prácticamente vio mis pechos, me siento tan molesta y tan apenada que no me atrevo ni a mirarlo, porque se que va a burlarse, Salí de la habitación y recogí todas mis cosas, que le pasara ahora a este, me estará echando de su hacienda?

-lista?- pregunto el imbecil pervertido de Uchiha

-si- le respondí muy grosera, empezamos a caminar hasta llegar afueras de la casa ahí estaba el carro de Sasuke, el desactiva la alarma y entramos en el carro

-a donde vamos tan temprano, a la ciudad?- le pregunte con una cara de muy pocos amigos

-no, vamos a otro pueblo- me respondió, mientras conducía

- y Naruto, Hinata, Ino?-

-ah, nos alcanzan al rato- respondió el uchiha

Me concentre en mirar el paisaje, no estaba de ánimos para hablarle a ese idiota pervertido, Sasuke es un idiota, solo sabe hacer es molestarme, burlarse de mi, es un imbecil…pero es tan atractivo y seductor, estoy segura que el me lamió la oreja, estoy segurísima, pero no debo caer en sus encantos, eso solo son trampas para después el burlarse de mi, aunque ayer, se comporto muy lindo conmigo. Ay no! Que me pasa! No dejo de pensar en Sasuke, no entiendo como me puede gustar alguien que solo se burla de mí, soy una masoquista.

-Sakura?- me llama el muy imbecil

-que- le respondí muy grosera

-estas molesta?- me pregunta el muy descarado

-no, para nada, estoy feliz de que me hayas levantado con agua fría, esa es tu forma de dar los buenos días? Así se lo das también a tu mamá?- le respondí irónicamente, a el solo se le sale una sonrisa burlona

-oye discúlpame, no era mi intención despertarte así, además, tu no te querías levantar así que toco recurrir a medidas extremas- se burla otra vez el muy imbecil

-si como no

-oye, no me gusta pedir mas de una vez disculpa, así que no te molestes porque quiero que estés contenta hoy- me dice Sasuke un poco sonrojado, Sasuke se sonroja, wow, se nota que fue algo que le costo decir

-esta bien, Sasuke-kun te disculpo-

Luego de la pequeña charla con Sasuke con rumbo a yo no se donde, paramos en un restaurante por la carretera y desayunamos, luego seguimos con nuestro rumbo en el auto, ya eran las 8 de la mañana y llegamos a un parque acuático, que, vamos a piscina?

-tienes traje de baño- pregunto Sasuke

-si, lo traje – me dirigí al vestuario y me puse mi vestido de baño, pues no es un bikini, es uno enterizo color azul cielo, es muy sencillo, pero me gusta, Salí del vestuario, cuando veo a Sasuke con una pantaloneta negra, y una camisilla negra, por Dios Sasuke-kun es tan guapo, tiene un cuerpazo, es tan atlético, varias chicas lo miraban mucho, es demasiado popular con las chicas, lo que me hace sentir tan inferior, no quisiera aparecer delante de el y mas con mi vestido de baño, tengo la impresión de que se va a burlar. Pero el me ve y se acerca hacia donde estoy yo, venia con su sonrisita burlona, lo sabia, lo sabia, Sasuke es tan fácil de predecir, yo solo agacho la vista.

-ese es tu traje de baño?- pregunta con su sonrisa burlona

-si, porque, algún problema?- le respondí a la defensiva

-es aburrido- dijo muy serio- vamos- me halo del brazo y me llevo caminando hacia algún lado

-a donde me llevas?- le pregunte muy extrañada

-a que te cambies de traje de baño, estas en un parque acuático, no en la clase de natación- que? Tan feo es mi traje de baño? Yo no le veo ningún problema. Entramos en una tienda de vestido de baños, todas las chicas que estaban solo hacían mirar a Sasuke, botaban la baba, y a mi me miraban con esa mirada de ¿Quién es esa?, me miraban mal,

-hola en que te puedo ayudar- se acerco una de las vendedoras

-quiero un vestido de baño para ella que no sea tan aburrido- respondió Sasuke serio

-OH si, tenemos muchos- la vendedora empezó a buscar y me metió en el probador, yo estaba esperando a que me pasaran algún traje de baño, porque me hace esto Sasuke?

-Sakura pruébate este- me lo paso Sasuke por encima del probador, yo lo mire muy bien, negro, de dos piezas, la verdad es lindo, pero esa clase de vestido de baños no me quedan bien! Sasuke porque me hace esto?

SASUKE

-Olvídalo, no me lo voy a colocar- dice Sakura desde el probador

-pero yo quiero que sea ese- le respondí seriamente

-pero a mi no me gusta-

-a mi si y quiero que te lo pongas-

-y quien eres tu para exigirme a mi cosas?- decía ella muy molesta

-pues lo puedes considerar como tu castigo del juego de anoche, aunque Naruto y las chicas no se hayan acordado del castigo, yo si, y ya que no te gusta ese traje de baño te lo tendrás que poner- le explique a esa mujer tan testaruda.

Se tardaba mucho en colocarse ese traje de baño

-Sakura ya?- le pregunte un poco impaciente

-no quiero Salir- decía ella haciendo reproches

-sal de ahí- le ordenaba muy serio

-ya dije que no-

-sales o te saco yo- le amenacé, aunque soy capaz de hacerlo

-esta bien- en eso ella abre la puerta y sale del probador, yo no podía creerlo, hice una muy buena elección, aquel vestido de baño negro le quedaba tan bello y tan provocativo, aunque no tiene demasiado pecho, tiene como una talla media, le hacia reafirmar su busto, su cinturita y buena cadera, sus piernas y sus glúteos reafirmados y bastantes. La verdad se veía hermosa, Sakura tiene un cuerpo muy bonito y muy cuidado.

Ella se ve un poco incomoda, pero quien sabe por que

-nos llevamos este-le dije a la vendedora.

Al salir de la tienda, caminanbamos para dirigirnos a la piscina, Sakura se veía incomoda, su cara estaba sonrojada, tal parece que no esta acostumbrada a usar vestido de baño de dos piezas.

-no te gusta?- le pregunte

-es lindo, pero no me gusta como me queda a mi- responde sonrojada y sin mirarme a los ojos

-eres tonta o que, se te ve muy bien- así que la atraje hacia mi y le susurre en el oído- mejor dicho te ves hermosa.

Ella se separo y su cara estaba más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, yo le dirijo una mirada muy coqueta con la intención de hacerla sonrojar mas, a lo cual ella hizo así.

Llegamos a la piscina y nos sentamos primero en las sillas de sol al frente de la piscina, mi celular empezó a sonar

-aló?- conteste

-Sasuke?- era Naruto

-que pasa porque aun no llegan?

-es que tuvimos que regresarnos a la ciudad

-y eso porque?

-es que a Hinata-chan se le presentó una urgencia en su familia, su hermanita esta en el hospital, ah Ino se fue con nosotros y Pakkun esta conmigo me lo lleve, ah una cosa mas-

-que?

-Hinata-chan dice que no le digas nada a Sakura-chan ya que después se quiere regresar a la ciudad, se preocupa demasiado, Hinata-chan dice que cuides muy bien de Sakura y que pueda disfrutar un poco ya que nunca descansa, bueno Sasuke eso era todo, así que tu también disfruta y luego me cuentas todo, adiós-

-adiós- colgué el celular, ese Naruto es un chismoso, Sakura me mira de una forma de saber algo

-era Naruto?- pregunto ella muy interesada

-si, era el-

-que dijo, porque aun no han venido?

-ah, es que a Naruto lo llamo su padrino y necesita hacer algunos asuntos con el, así que Hinata e Ino regresaron a la ciudad con el-

-entonces yo también me voy- se levanto ella de su asiento

-a donde crees que vas?- me levante y la detuve

-me voy a casa, no me voy a quedar sola contigo- me dirige una mirada muy seria, así que me acerque un poco mas a ella y le dije en el oído susurrando

-no te quieres quedar conmigo? O es que acaso me tienes miedo?- su cara se puso roja enseguida, hacer sonrojar a Sakura es tan fácil

-yyyo no tte tengo miedo- tartamudea ella, y su mirada es tan segura de lo que dice pero su sonrojo demuestra lo contrario

-entonces porque no nos quedamos a disfrutar, y te prometo que mañana estamos en la ciudad- la mire de forma seductora,

-esta bien- responde sentándose nuevamente en el asiento

-voy a nadar un poco, vienes?- la invite a la piscina

-espera, creo que olvide algo en la tienda, ya vuelvo- sale ella caminando hacia la tienda, esta nerviosa, puede que me encante molestarla pero ella es una chica pura e inocente y ella no me trata como las demás, que son muy empalagosas, aunque ella es dulce, cuando la molesto siempre se defiende, en cambio que otras chicas solo se quedan calladas, odio esa clases de chicas, esa es una de las razones por las que Sakura me gusta, y estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por tener con ella algo mas que una simple amistad.

Esa chica es única, así que me di un zambullido en la piscina para poder refrescarme un poco mejor.

SAKURA

Me pone muy nerviosa el hecho de que me vaya quedar yo a solas todo un día con Sasuke, no se que puede pasar, pero nada va a pasar porque no lo voy a permitir. Me fui un momento al baño a refrescarme un poco, me moje mi cara. Cuando salgo veo a Sasuke fuera del agua, sentado a la orilla de la piscina con sus pies sumergidos. Me acerco lentamente hacia donde esta el, menos mal que esta de espaldas y entonces salgo corriendo

-Sasuke-kun!- grite y lo empuje, a lo cual el cae al agua, me causo tanta gracia que empiezo a reírme a carcajadas de el

-a con que quieres jugar- dice el con una voz muy seria, yo no le hice mucho caso y me seguí burlando de el, hasta que siento que el me carga en sus brazos

-oye bájame!- pataleaba para que me pudiera bajar

-esta bien- me tiro a la piscina el muy imbécil, en eso salgo enseguida a la superficie, el me mira con su sonrisita burlona, bueno no me podía molestar con el ya que yo empecé todo.

-parece que ya estas de buen humor- dijo Sasuke y el se metió en el agua

-si tienes razón- le dirijo una sonrisa tierna a Sasuke como las que siempre suelo esbozar cuando estoy feliz, la verdad no la estaba pasando tan mal con Sasuke, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con el.

Pero de repente siento que el amarre detrás del cuello de mi traje de baño se esta soltando, oh no, yo misma no puedo amarrarlo muy bien se me suelta en seguida.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llame

-que pasa?- pregunta serio

-es que se me esta soltando el vestido de baño, podrías…amarrarlo…por favor- le pedí un poco avergonzada, el estaba serio parece que no va intentar nada, aunque tan solo sea algo para disimular, el se pone detrás de mi y aparta mi cabello, el empieza a amarrarme el traje de baño.

-Sasuke-kun date prisa por favor- le decía suplicante, algunas personas nos estaban viendo

-listo- termina de amarrarlo, gracias a Dios que no intento hacer algo con que molestarme

-Gracias-intente dar un paso pero el no deja que camine, el se agacha un poco, y con su fina y hermosa nariz empieza a rozarme el cuello, que esta intentando hacer, no quiero caer en sus encantos, pero empiezo a sentir un escalofrío en mi cuello, mi piel se eriza y me empiezo a adormecer un Poco, que me pasa me siento tan embobada.

Pero Sasuke deja de rozar su nariz en mi cuello, y se sitúa delante de mi y el muestra su sonrisita burlona, lo sabia, lo sabia, el solo se burla de mi, porque me gusta este idiota, porque tengo que caer en sus tontas trampas.

-vamos- me dice el con una voz seria.

Salimos de la piscina, nos cambiamos y salimos del parque acuático. Íbamos en el auto, yo iba tan callada, aun no entiendo muy bien porque Sasuke me trata de esa forma.

-a donde vamos?- le pregunte sin mirarlo a la cara

-a un hotel para pasar la noche- respondió mientras conducía

Llegamos a un hotel muy bonito, entramos a la recepción

-buenas tardes, señor- saludo la recepcionista

-señorita, dos habitaciones sencillas por favor- pidió Sasuke

-lo siento señor, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, solo tenemos una libre-oh no, esto está mal

-podemos intentar en otro hotel- sugerí yo para así no quedar en la misma habitación que Sasuke

-no es por nada, pero todos los hoteles en el pueblo están llenos, así que sugiero que tomen esta habitación antes que se queden sin alojamiento- sugirió la recepcionista

-entonces tomaremos esa- respondió Sasuke, esta loco?.

La recepcionista entrego la llave de la habitación a la cual nos dirigimos, la abrimos y es una habitación muy bonita una cama muy grande para dos, tenia un estilo tan moderno

-que tal la habitación, Sakura?- pregunto el muy descarado de Sasuke

-esta bien- le respondí sin importancia.

Luego de habernos acomodado bien en la habitación, salimos a comer, luego a caminar por el pueblo. Llegamos a la habitación del hotel, estaba muy cansada, así que pienso en darme un baño, busco en mi maleta mi pijama, pero recuerdo que la deje mojada en la hacienda de Sasuke, y ahora con que voy a dormir.

Sasuke solo se vive burlando de mi, así que es hora de que yo también le de un poco de su propia medicina.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llame

-que pasa- responde el estando acostado en la cama viendo televisión

-no tengo pijama- le dije así como si nada, esto me da vergüenza pero si quiero que mi plan surta efecto tengo que controlarme y armarme de valor

- hmmmm y que pasa

-que con que voy a dormir, si te lo recuerdo esta mañana, mojaste mi pijama y fue la única que traje, y no tengo ropa apropiada para dormir en la noche- le reclame en frente de el tapándole la vista hacia la pantalla de la tv

-hmmmm- se levanto y busco entre su maleta- toma ponte esta camiseta mía- el me la entrega, bingo mi plan esta yendo por el buen camino. Fui al baño y me duche me coloque aquella camiseta blanca con mangas largas de Sasuke, me queda tal cual como una pijama o mas corta diría yo, siento un poco de vergüenza, pero esta noche Sasuke me las va a pagar todas las que me ha hecho.

Salí del baño, y apenas que Salí, Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de mi, intentaba como disimular pero era imposible, me coloque junto a el en la cama, y me quede viendo tv con el, creo que me miraba mas que al televisor.

-creo que ya es hora de dormir- se levanto Sasuke y apago las luces

-buenas noches, Sasuke-kun- le dije en un tono dulce

-buenas noches- me responde el.

Estábamos acostados dándonos la espalda, la otra parte de mi plan se acercaba

-Sasuke-kun, estas despierto?-

-si, porque?

-es que no puedo dormir bien- me di la vuelta y el también y tras la oscuridad nos mirábamos fijamente

-igual yo, que te parece si hablamos?- sugirió el

-hmmmm puesss…- dije pensativamente, pero en eso en un acto rápido muevo las sabanas y me siento encima del abdomen de Sasuke, el me mira completamente extrañado, todo queda en silencio, nuestras miradas se encontraban, sus ojos negros como la noche brillaban, el es tan bello, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por el antes bien el tiene que caer en mis encantos, me voy acercando lentamente al rostro de Sasuke, el también se acerca, yo espero a que el cierre sus ojos, y lo hace, estábamos a escaso centímetros así que me hice la dormida y caí en su pecho.

-Sakura?- me zarandeaba, para despertarme, yo no respondía, el al notar que me quede dormida, me acomodo muy bien en la cama y me mantuvo bajo su regazo, el me acariciaba el cabello, suavemente, lo que me fue adormeciendo. Al parecer mi plan no tuvo tanto efecto que digamos, con esto me he podido dar cuenta que Sasuke es un chico que aunque puede que le guste burlarse de mi, en el fondo le atraigo.


	7. Atardecer

_**Haaaaaaa! Lo sientooo, perdón por la tardanza me siento tan apenada, es que he estado en toda esta semana en exámenes finales en la escuela y pues tenía que estudiar, pero no crean que me olvide, siempre les tenia presente, quiero darle agradecimientos a yoss, setsuna17 y rukia Alejandra, gracias chicas por estar pendiente de la historia. Bueno no es muy largo el fic pero espero que les guste**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

Luego de haber pasado un fin de semana junto con Sakura, volvimos a la ciudad, fue un buen fin de semana ya que pase por muchas cosas buenas junto a ella, pude conocerla un poco mejor, ella es transparente, es fácil de conocer, dulce, sencilla, cada vez me gusta mucho. Pero en la ultima noche, no se que fue lo que paso con ella, por casi nos besábamos, pero se durmió, es algo ilógico, no me puedo explicar eso bien, por poco la beso.

Otra vez con la rutina de siempre, me levanto muy temprano para trotar, y también para poder encontrarme con Sakura ya que ella también todas las mañanas sale a correr un poco. Espero poder verla hoy, si, se que no me basto con los dos días que estuvo sola conmigo, yo no quisiera que se aparte de mi, deseo con tantas ansias poder sentir el aroma de sus labios, creo que ni con eso me conformaría, yo quiero degustar el sabor de sus labios rosados, y lo mas importante me muero por saber si ella siente algo por mi. Aunque eso es totalmente obvio, ambos nos atraemos, tenemos cierta conexión, pero quiero saber si ella siente algo por mi, por lo que soy por dentro, no por mi exterior.

Voy por la calle junto con mi perro, hasta que la veo al otro lado de la calle, porque se viste así, cualquiera creería que es un chico. Cruzo la calle, la alcanzo ya que ella esta trotando, aun no se percata de que estoy detrás de ella, así que acelero un poco más y me pongo a su lado

-hola- le salude y a la vez trotando

-hola- me saluda con su sonrisa tierna

-hace mucho que llevas corriendo?

-no, apenas empiezo, menos mal que aun estamos de vacaciones, así puedo correr un poco más-

-y que tal te pareció este fin de semana?- pregunte y a la vez la miraba de una forma coqueta, ella me miro, luego dirigió su vista al frente y empezó a sonrojarse, me encanta cuando se sonroja

-fue divertido, gracias por haberme llevado a la Hacienda de tu familia-

-yo me refiero, al segundo día- la mire y ella se sonrojo aun mas, y corrió un poco mas, me estaba evadiendo, así que la alcance

-respóndeme-

-que te responda que?- dice ella sin mirarme a los ojos

-tú muy bien sabes-

-no se de que hablas- responde seria, yo me detuve y la hale del brazo

-no sabes? O quieres que te lo recuerde- le levante el mentón, ella estaba demasiado sonrojada, sus manos temblaban, así que ella giro el rostro a otro lado

-la pase bien- responde la pelirrosa con su vista gacha y aun sonrojada, ella tenia un termo de agua en su mano y empieza a tomar de el, esta muy nerviosa, ella se agacha y empieza a acariciar a Pakkun, mi perro se ve muy animado, al igual que a mi a Pakkun también le gusta Sakura, se pone de muy buen humor cuando la ve. Caminamos juntos hasta el parque y nos sentamos en una banca

-que vas hacer hoy?- le pregunte con voz seria

-creo que voy a ver películas, hay un especial de películas de terror- menciona muy animada

-te gustan las películas de terror?- me burle pero a la vez me asombro, no parece que vayan con ella

-oye, puede que parezca ser una chica frágil y sensible pero de verdad me encantan, las chicas que le tienen miedo a las películas de terror son unas bobas, a excepción de Hinata, solo fingen para que el chico con el que están la pueda abrazar, eso es tan cursi.

-no lo había mirado desde ese punto, suena razonable- estoy impresionado, y a la vez me gusta su actitud

-pues para que te vayas dando cuenta- su tono era muy convincente

-entonces creo que me anotare a tu actividad-

-ah, que quieres decir?- pregunto un poco anonadada

-que esta noche iré a tu departamento a ver películas contigo, para comprobar si de verdad no te asustan las películas de terror- le dije de forma retadora, ella enmarco su ceja, su mirada era muy decidida

-esta bien, yo no miento, mas bien serás tu quien se asustara

-estas bromeando, yo soy un chico y a los chicos no nos dan miedo las películas de terror, bueno a excepción de Naruto, pero a mi me encantan-

-esta bien, lo siento Sasuke-kun, tengo que verme con mi tutora, entonces nos vemos a las 6, adiós- ella se fue trotando me imagino que a su departamento.

Como ella se marcho, yo también me marche, me dirigí a mi departamento, Naruto iría a hablar conmigo.

-Sasuke! Muero de hambre ya esta el almuerzo?- gritaba desde la sala el idiota de Naruto

-no, ya casi-

-date prisa!- pero que se cree este

-oye yo no soy tu sirvienta para que me andes ordenando que hacer, imbecil- Salí de la cocina a gritarle a ese idiota.

Luego de haber terminado de hacer el almuerzo, y de haber comido, Naruto y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de mi departamento

-oye Sasuke, que ha pasado con Ino, antes salías con ella y ahora ni rastro de ella

-porque lo dices?-pregunte con voz seria

-bueno porque tu no juegas con los sentimientos de las chicas, y pues creo que debió haber ocurrido algo con Ino para que la hubieses botado enseguida

-primero que todo, nosotros no fuimos novios, y si ya no he seguido saliendo con ella es porque hay cosas de ella que no me gustan

-creo que si yo fuera tu, también hubiera dejado de salir con ella, esa chica no me cae bien, es una pesada, pero me toca aguantármela ya que es una de las mejores amigas de Hinata

-tu y Hinata ya son novios?- pregunte sin mostrar interés, ya que después Naruto me molestaría

-si ya lo somos, deberías tu decirle a Sakura que sea tu novia- dice sonriente el rubio

-a Sakura?- digo sorprendido

-crees que soy bobo, te la pasas con ella para todos lados, y pasaste todo un día con ella a solas- me empieza a dar golpes con su codo en mis costillas

-ya basta- le dije muy serio, a veces me saca de quicio, no se como a veces me lo aguanto

-que vas hacer esta noche?- pregunto el rubio muy interesado

-estaré en el departamento de Sakura-

-hoy es tu oportunidad Sasuke-

-y porque crees que debería pedirle a ella que sea mi novia?

-pues obvio, tu estas loco por ella, nunca te he visto sonreír y menos reírte a carcajadas, así no eres tu

-como sabes que con ella me río?- le pregunte muy intrigado

-bueno, aquella vez en el bosque que se perdió Sakura, tu saliste a buscarla, al rato Salí detrás de ti, ya la había encontrado desde hace rato, pero estaba esperando a que tu vinieras, y vi todo, te reíste mucho de ella, nunca haces eso…

-espera! Tu viste todo? Porque carajo tuviste que aparecer cuando nos íbamos a besar?- pregunte enojado

-me pareció divertido- se burlaba el gran imbecil

-Imbecil!- le grite en toda su cara, el solo se reía

-de que te molesta, si cuantos besos no le habrás dado, o es que aun no se han besado?- preguntaba burlándose el rubio

-eso no te importa-

Ese Naruto es un idiota, porque tuvo que aparecerse, pero debo reconocer que me conoce muy bien, pero la razón por la que no puedo pedirle a Sakura que sea mi novia es porque aun no se sus verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez yo pueda sacar mis conclusiones, pero lo que quiero, es escucharla a ella decir que le gusto o que me quiere, si, porque no un te quiero, ya que desde hace un mes nos conocemos. Pero aun quiero seguir conociéndola a fondo.

-hola Sasuke-kun, pasa- me abre la puerta Sakura, que para estar en casa se ve muy linda, una ropa demasiado sencilla y casual, tenia un suéter de mangas largas de lana, el cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenia también un pantaloncito que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su cabello corto estaba suelto, se encontraba muy linda

-hola- le salude de un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja

-ponte cómodo, estoy haciendo palomitas de maíz

Yo me siento en el sofá de la sala de Sakura, al frente estaba el televisor, en el canal donde se daría el especial de películas de terror. Ya iba a empezar la película, Sakura se esta tardando mucho

-Sakura ya va empezar la película- le llame desde el sofá

-ya voy- respondió desde la cocina, pude sentir sus pasos, ella apaga las luces de la sala, y solo queda iluminando la luz que da el televisor

Se sienta junto a mí, y empezamos a ver las películas. Es sorprendente esta chica, no muestra ni pizca de miedo, incluso en las escenas más horribles no se cubre los ojos, ella miraba muy atenta a las películas. Pero yo no me podía concentrar muy bien, ya que a mi solo hay una cosa que me intriga, quiero hablar con Sakura, pero ella no se despegaba del televisor.

-enseguida regresamos con el especial de noche de terror,- decía la voz del canal de la TV

-noooo, porque a comerciales, tan buena que esta la peli- dijo ella haciendo un reproche.

Pues para mi mejor los comerciales, debo aprovecharlos

-Sakura-

-que pasa Sasuke-kun?- pregunta muy inocente

-la vez que nos quedamos en el hotel, que paso exactamente?

-de que hablas?- pregunta un poco nerviosa

-tu bien sabes, tu estabas sobre mi, nos íbamos a besar y te dormiste, fue a propósito o sin intención?- le preguntaba muy serio

-yyyoo- estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que decir

-quiero la verdad, tu te hiciste la dormida, no es cierto?

-bueno si, si me hice la dormida, porque algún problema?- afirma ella, nerviosa

-porque lo hiciste?

-me estaba desquitando, ya que tú ese día, empezaste con tus juegos como si yo fuera tu juguete Sasuke, y eso no me gusta, así que quería también hacerte lo mismo-

Entonces ella lo que quiere es que no me ande con rodeos, bueno si así lo quiere así va a ser.

-hiciste eso, porque yo te gusto?- le pregunte acercándome un poco a su rostro, ella retrocedía lentamente, podía ver su mirada inocente,

-Sasuke-kun yyo-

-quiero que me digas si te gusto- me seguía acercando a ella y ella retrocedía, hasta el punto que chocó con el poltrón del sofá, estaba acorralada, ella desvió la vista hacia el televisor

-ya comenzó la película- dijo para cambiar de tema

-no me importa, respóndeme- mi voz era un poco seductora

-si- respondió en voz baja

-si que-

-si, tu me ggustas- respondió tímidamente

-desde cuando?- pregunte acercándome un poco mas a su rostro, ella intentaba salir, pero yo la acorrale, estaba sobre ella.

-Porque preguntas esto?-

-solo quiero saber, así que responde- le susurre en el oído

-desde que viniste por primera vez a mi casa junto con Pakkun

Era mucho tiempo, creo que a mi igual, todo quedo en silencio, podía sentir el cuerpo de Sakura temblar, estaba muy nerviosa, es tan inocente, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, yo me iba acercando a sus labios lentamente, estaba a poco de besarla

-Sasuke-kun- dice ella susurrando

-que-

-yo aun no te entiendo, tu te burlas de mi, siempre me molestas, yo aun no se que es lo que hay en tu corazón, yo no te entiendo, Sasuke-kun, yo quiero que me digas si tu sientes algo por mi, quiero que seas sincero, Sasuke-kun.- me pronuncia tímida y dulcemente sus palabras

-me gustas- le pronuncie de manera dulce

-porque te gusto?

-por tu ternura, tu buen humor, tus alegrías, tus sonrojos, tus ojos hermosos, tu belleza, tu amor hacia Pakkun, todo me gusta de ti- le susurraba en el oído

-cuanto te gusto?- ella esta interrogando demasiado, pero me encanta este interrogatorio

-mucho- ella me miraba tímidamente, se quedo por un momento en silencio, este es el momento preciso, me acerque muy despacio a sus labios, ella cierra sus ojos, empecé a darle unos beso ligeros, hasta que unimos nuestros labios, nos besábamos de una forma muy dulce, de forma lenta, se sentía tan bien, tan placentero, ella me abrazo detrás del cuello y yo tome con mis manos su delicado rostro, el cual fui acariciando dulcemente.

Sus besos son tan suaves, son tan dulces, tan calidos, podíamos sentir la respiración del uno y del otro, ella empezó a acariciar mi cabello, podía escuchar dulces gemidos, lo que hacia que intensificara mas el beso. Ojala fuese eterno, no quiero acabarlo, así sea me toque morir asfixiado, por falta de aire, pero moriré con satisfacción, porque Sakura y yo nos gustamos. Pero se escucho tocar la puerta, ella se empezó a despegar de mis labios, pero yo no lo permití

-están tocando-dice ella entre besos

-no me importa- le respondí entre besos, ambos hicimos caso omiso y continuamos con lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un beso apasionado

-Sakura- dijo una voz de una mujer, a lo que al oír nos detenemos


	8. Ocaso

_**Holaaaaa! Perdón otra vez por la demora, ya salí de la escuela, así podre actualizar mucho más rápido, en fin, quisiera darle mis agradecimientos a rukia Alejandra, yoss y setsuna17, gracias por ser tan fieles a mi historia y que le sigan gustando todos los capítulos.**_

_**Yui!**_

SAKURA

-Sakura- escuche la voz de mi tutora Tsunade, en eso empujo a Sasuke, ambos nos apartamos, oh no, me siento tan apenada con Tsunade-sama, su expresión no era ni de sorpresa, ni enfurecida, tenia una expresión suave, su rostro estaba normal, serio

-Tsunade-sama, discúlpame- me incline hacia ella en son de disculpa

-esta bien Sakura, no te molestes- me acaricio el cabello, menos mal que no esta enfurecida ya que después quien se la aguanta

-Sasuke Uchiha, tiempo sin verte- como? Conoce a Sasuke-kun

-igualmente- responde Sasuke sin una pizca de vergüenza,

-se conocen?- pregunté un Poco confundida

-Si, creo que no te lo he dicho pero soy la doctora de confianza de todos los Uchihas- responde Tsunade con una mirada como si estuviese diciéndome, ¨bien hecho¨

-también una gran amiga de mis padres- respondió Sasuke un poco serio

-Tsunade-sama quieres algo de beber?- ofrecía a mi sensei que ya se encontraba sentada al frente del sofá

-no Sakura, no te preocupes- me sonríe mi sensei- y bien hace cuanto están saliendo, que yo aun no me he dado cuenta- sonríe maliciosamente

-Tsunade-sama! Por favor!- la reprendí, le tengo mucho respeto pero a la vez le tengo mucha confianza como para reprenderla, a veces es impertinente.

-que? No puedo saber de lo que es de la vida de mi hija, puede que no sea tu madre biológica, pero he dedicado 19 años de mi vida para cuidarte, educarte y que seas una mujer ejemplar y profesional, y aun así no puedo saber desde cuando Sasuke y tu son novios?- oh no, ya se puso dramática, esa es su forma de sacarme las cosas, ay no que pena con Sasuke-kun, pero al muy imbécil estaba sonriendo, le hace gracia.

-esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré, pero en otro momento- dije resignada- bueno, a que tu visita?

-creo que yo basto aquí- se levantó Sasuke del sofá, noooo, no quiero que se vaya, yo lo miraba un poco triste, se que lo acabó de pasar fue tan efímero, pero quedo tan impregnado en mi

-no, Sasuke, no te sientas incomodo, aun no te vayas- dijo Tsunade

-gracias, pero creo que las dos tienen cosas que arreglar- me miro fijamente Sasuke- hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Sasuke, saluda a tus padres por mi- se despidió mi sensei, Sasuke se fue de mi casa, ya sabia que era hora de contarle todo a esta mujer tan intensa, me miraba muy fijamente

-porque me miras así?- pregunte muy extrañada

-no lo puedo creer, ya diste tu primer beso, mas bien en esa situación en la que se encontraban, hmm las que menos corren vuelan- dijo burlándose la rubia

-Tsunade-sama tu y tus comentarios fuera de base- le reproche

-en fin, solo quise pasar un tiempo contigo, hace mucho que no hablamos, esta noche me quedare aquí contigo…

Hoy me levante muy tarde, ya que me quede conversando hasta las 3 de la madrugada con Tsunade-sama, ya son las 11 de la mañana, no pude salir a ejercitarme, tenia mucho sueño, además que lo que paso ayer con Sasuke, no puedo creerlo, que mi primer beso fuese tan mágico, tan dulce, me pareció tan utópico. Quiero ver de nuevo a Sasuke, pero no puedo salir, ni el me ha llamado, pero si lo llamo? No! Ni se me ocurra, a el no le gusta la meloseria.

Tsunade-sama aun no se ha ido, sigue dormida, bueno hasta que horas va a continuar así

-buenos días, Sakura- me saludo mi sensei

-buenos días, dormiste bien?-

-muy bien gracias, oye que hora es?- pregunto desubicada

-son las 11:30- respondí mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared de mi cocina

-esta tarde, bueno me tengo que ir, hay una reunión en el hospital- decía mientras recogía todas sus cosas- bueno Sakura nos vemos mañana, adiós- salio de mi departamento, yo decía adiós con mi mano.

Ah! esta mujer siempre va de un lado para otro. Ya que se fue Tsunade-sama intentare estudiar un poco, para no olvidarme de los temas. Cogí los libros y empecé a leerlos recostada en mi cama, pero no podía concentrarme aun, Sasuke no se sale de mi mente, lo que paso entre nosotros dos fue algo tan mágico, tan especial, aun no lo puedo creer. Pero el ni siquiera me ha llamado, ni siquiera me ha venido a ver, bueno tal vez aun esta temprano, quizás tenia cosas que hacer. Volví a leer mi libro de Medicina, pero mis parpados se estaban poniendo muy pesados, mi vista se oscureció.

-hmmmm- estire mis brazos, mire la hora en mi celular, son las 6:00 de la tarde, vaya pero que he dormido mucho, tal vez sea porque no he comido muy bien y me faltan vitaminas hoy, lo que me recuerda que debo hacer las compras. Me levanto de mi cama, me coloco unos zapatos, recojo mi cartera. Al salir del edificio camino hacia el supermercado que esta a dos cuadras, ingresé al súper, cogí un carrito pequeño para llevar lo que iba a comprar. Compré lo que necesitaba, Salí del súper con dos bolsas, mientras caminaba iba muy pensativa, ¿Por qué Sasuke no me ha llamado?, ¿será que lo de ayer fue otro de sus jueguitos tontos? No se ni que pensar, ayer Sasuke me dijo tantas cosas que le creí todo, la verdad siento que todo lo que me dijo parecía cierto, no creo que Sasuke quiera jugar conmigo; ay no! Mi mente gira en torno a Sasuke, que me hizo el?, no puedo pensar en otra cosa mas, que no sea él.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que llegue a mi departamento tan rápido.

SASUKE

A donde se habrá metido, llevo como media hora esperándola, su celular no lo contesta, parece que lo dejo ya que desde acá afuera se escucha sonar el celular. Me recuesto en la pared a esperar un poco más, cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor y sale ella, venia muy distraída, pero ella me mira y se sorprende.

-Sasuke-kun?- pregunta ella como confundida. Yo me acerque a ella, levanté su mentón y le di un ligero beso, estaba esperándola con ansias, no suelo ser tan enamoradizo pero la extrañé. Pero ella esta sorprendida

-que?- pregunte serio

-tu vienes acá y me besas como si nada- su expresión era un poco enojada

-y?- le pregunte sonriendo

-como que y? después de lo que sucedió y tu, ni siquiera me llamaste en todo el día, si quiera para saber como estoy, puede que para ti esto te parezca algo insignificante, pero lo que paso entre nosotros ayer, para mi fue muy importante Sasuke, porque tu has sido mi primer beso y…- ella no pudo continuar porque sus lagrimas empezaron a salir, se veía tan dulce mientras me decía todo aquello, así que la abrace, ella lloraba bajo mis abrazos

-tonta, no se porque lloras, para mi también todo lo que paso ayer fue algo importante y muy bello, además porque crees que estoy acá- le dije dulcemente y la miraba fijamente a sus ojos, que esos hermosos jades estaban cubiertos de pequeñas gotas de agua, le di un beso en los labios, un beso corto pero delicado, cuando nos separamos, ella ya se había calmado ya no seguía llorando, pero aun tenía su mirada de enfado

-que?- dije sonriente

-como te atreves a besarme si ni siquiera soy tu novia?- ella hizo un puchero, obviamente ya está mejor, ya volvió a ser la Sakura de siempre, yo sonrío

-esta bien, esta bien, quieres ser mi novia?- le pedí con una voz dulce, su rostro estaba sonriente, así que ella me abraza, lo cual yo también le recibo su abrazo

-por supuesto que si, Sasuke-kun- me miraba a los ojos con una mirada tierna

-gracias, por haberme dicho que he sido tu primer beso, créeme que ese beso es muy especial para mi, que no lo olvidaré.- la volví abrazar, ella es tan tierna, tan dulce, tan frágil, parece una muñeca de porcelana siento que no la puedo estrechar mas a mi porque siento que le haré daño, cuando la abrazo, quiero protegerla por siempre.

Luego de haber pasado un buen rato junto a ella, me dirijo a mi casa, no quisiera dejarla, no quiero irme ya que ella me llena de alegría, de felicidad, de amor. Me alegro mucho de haberme fijado en Sakura, y estoy seguro que lo que siento por ella no es mas que un simple amor de esos momentáneos, ella me gusta mucho, cada vez que estoy con ella, me gusta mas y mas. Creo que en vez de gustarme la quiero, yo nunca he sido tan enamoradizo, pero es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de sentimientos hacia una chica. Mañana daremos un paseo, quiero pasar cada minuto con ella.

SAKURA

Hoy me siento tan feliz, Sasuke y yo tendremos una cita, estoy tan feliz de que seamos novios, pero, me siento tonta por haber dudado de el, Sasuke le gusta molestarme a veces pero no creo que con cosas así el se juegue. En fin, quiero pasar todo el día con Sasuke, me siento feliz a su lado.

Pero ahora yo soy novia de Sasuke, no se como lo tome Ino cuando se entere, la verdad me importa si le parece bien o mal mi relación con Sasuke, al final de cuentas, yo a Sasuke lo quiero y ella solo siente por el un simple caprichito. Pero es mi amiga creo que debería ir a contarle, si, después que vuelva de mi cita con Sasuke iré a casa de Ino, además llevamos una semana sin vernos, y puede que ella sea fastidiosa pero es mi amiga y así la quiero, además extraño poder hablar con ella, nosotras tres juntas nos divertimos mucho.

Iba en el auto de Sasuke, mirando hacia lo lejos, estoy muy pensativa en cuanto a Ino.

-que sucede?- pregunto Sasuke, mirando hacia al frente, su tono era serio

-a mi? Pues a mi nada, Porque?-

-estas muy pensativa, anda cuéntame que te preocupa- su voz era amable

-no, no me preocupa nada, es solo que estaba pensando en Ino, es que desde que estuvimos en tu hacienda, ella y yo nos peleamos y no he vuelto a hablar con ella, solo estaba pensando en ir a la casa de Ino y tratar de que no estemos peleadas

-pues me parece muy bien que hables con ella, a fin de cuentas ustedes han sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo- me mira por un instante con sus ojos negros, y medio sonríe, luego dirige su vista al frente

-Sasuke-kun no te gusta que este seria?- pregunte en un tono juguetón

-me extrañaba que no estuvieras haciendo tus caras raras y gritando, solo eso-

-ummm idiota!- le dije haciendo un puchero y le di un golpecito en el brazo, lo que hace que el se ria, creo que no va cambiar para nada, pero así quiero a Sasuke-kun

Llegamos a un lugar bastante apartado de la ciudad, con edificaciones viejas pero muy bonitas, caminamos por una calle empedrada, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde habían tantas cosas, puestos de dulces, de juguetes, y en eso pasamos al lado de una cabina para tomarse fotos instantáneas

-Sasuke-kun tomémonos unas fotos- le señalaba la cabina

-hmm no me gusta tomarme fotos- dijo serio, pero que le pasa

-venga, tomémonos unas fotos

-ya te dije que no me gusta

-ah y porque? Sera porque eres feo- le dije en tono burlón

-Si fuera feo, no me miraras como lo haces siempre

-iluso, entonces porque no nos tomamos la foto?

-ya dije que no, vámonos- me agarro de la mano y seguimos caminando, yo me quiero tomar una foto con el, yo nada mas lo miraba muy enojada, vamos a ver si me funciona, el me miraba de reojo, a cada momento,

-esta bien, vámonos a tomar la foto

-ahhhhhhh! Gracias Sasuke-kun!- le sonreí

-pero tu pagas- dijo el serio

-esta bien- ingrese el billete en la ranura de ingresar el dinero, a lo cual presione el botón para iniciar las fotos.

Salimos de la cabina y ahí estaban las fotos, en una yo estaba sonriendo y Sasuke serio, en otra yo Salí con una cara graciosa y Sasuke sonriendo, en otra salimos los dos abrazados y sonriendo, y la ultima Sasuke salio dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo sorprendida

-con cuales te quieres quedar?- pregunte, el las miraba muy bien

-las dos primeras- el las arranca y las mete en su billetera.

Sasuke y yo comimos dulces, jugamos a unos cuantos juegos y luego fuimos a un parque a hablar, hoy me he divertí mucho con el. No me quiero separar nunca de el.

-aquí es- Sasuke detiene el auto- gracias por lo de hoy

-esta bien, bueno espero que resulten bien las cosas entre ustedes dos

-gracias, adiós Sasuke-kun- iba abrir la puerta cuando siento que Sasuke me hala del brazo para darme un beso, a lo que respondí

-cuídate- me dice después de habernos separado

-si, tu también- Salí del auto, vi como Sasuke arranca y se va, yo me dirigí hasta la puerta de la casa de Ino, empiezo a tocar.


	9. Luna

_**Holaaaa ya actualice, bueno quisiera darles mis agradecimientos a rukia Alejandra pamys_chan y setsuna17, gracias por dejarme reviews, siempre les tengo en cuenta espero que este capi les guste**_

_**YUI!**_

-Sakura! Pero que bueno verte

-hola señor yamanaka, esta Ino?

-si, esta en su habitación, anda sube- me invito a pasar

-gracias-

Subí las escaleras y toque la puerta de la habitación de Ino, ella abre

-hola- salude muy amable a mi amiga, su rostro era indiferente tal parece que aun esta enojada

-que quieres?- pregunta de forma seca y tajante, yo entre en su habitación y cierro la puerta

-Vine a hablar contigo- le dije sonriente

-de que? Vienes a restregarme en la cara que Sasuke y tu son novios?-

-como lo sabes?- pregunte confundida

-acabo de verlos besándose en la acera de mi casa, eres una desvergonzada Sakura, te besas con el que fue novio de tu amiga

-Sasuke nunca fue tu novio, además yo no vine a hablar contigo de mi y de Sasuke, vine a que tratemos de solucionar nuestras diferencias y que volvamos a ser amigas- respondí ante el comentario de Ino

-si quieres que volvamos a ser amigas, termina con Sasuke- pero que le pasa esta loca

-no voy a terminar con Sasuke- respondí frunciendo mi ceño

-entonces creo que no podemos seguir siendo amigas

-Ino esto es absurdo-

-no, tu tomaste lo que es mío, Sakura y nunca te lo voy a perdonar, eres una roba hombres, cajonera! (en Colombia, cajonera, chica que se roba el novio de su amiga)- me grito ella muy fuerte

-sabes esto no tiene sentido, trate de arreglar las cosas contigo pero tu egoísmo y tus caprichos no te dejan pensar y ver mas allá- me retire del cuarto de ella y Salí de la casa de Ino sin decir nada, sin despedirme de los padres de Ino.

No puedo creer que Ino haya terminado nuestra amistad por esto, me siento muy triste, Ino es mi mejor amiga y me duele que estemos separadas, pero no voy a renunciar a Sasuke, porque el es muy especial para mi, yo creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

Al siguiente día…

-Sakura-chan no puedo creer que Ino haya dicho eso- menciona Hinata triste

-yo tampoco, no puedo creer como se puede llegar a encaprichar por un hombre, porque cuando me enamoro siempre hay algún problema, recuerdas cuando me gustaba Neji y me le declaré, el me rechazó… ah! Definitivamente el amor no es para mi- dije exhalando un suspiro

-Sakura-chan de eso se trata el amor, siempre surgen piedras en el camino, pero si el amor entre los dos es muy fuerte, ambos podrán superar todo- dijo muy sonriente la Hyuuga

-tienes razón Hinata-

Mi amor por Sasuke aun esta creciendo pero yo, aun no se si Sasuke me ama, ya que el solo me dijo que le gusto y eso no es lo mismo que amor, quisiera poder descifrar lo que hay en el corazón de Sasuke.

SASUKE

Hoy acorde de encontrarme con Sakura, fuimos al mirador de la ciudad, donde también hay un gran parque. Sakura lleva quince minutos de retraso, se le habrá olvidado.

-Sasuke-kun!- escuche su voz, menos mal que ahí está, ella se acerca

-llegas tarde- dije serio

-si, es que estaba en casa de Hinata y ella vive demasiado lejos así que por eso me tarde, discúlpame- su cara era muy tierna y su voz es dulce

-esta bien, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí- le tome la mano y empezamos a caminar, sus manos estaban frías, la verdad es que la noche está muy fría, fuimos a un restaurante muy cerca de ahí y compramos te, lo tomábamos en una banca del parque, observábamos las luces de toda la ciudad

-como te fue con Ino?- pregunte un poco interesado

-la verdad nada bien- su semblante era muy triste

-que ocurrió?

-Ino no quiere que seamos mas amigas, porque tu y yo somos novios- esa chica está desquiciada

-es una tonta al no darse cuenta la gran amiga que acaba de perder- le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa, ella al verme sonríe, y de repente me abraza, lo cual yo respondo igual a su abrazo, empiezo a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

-Sasuke-kun te quiero mucho- escuche decirle, seguro que escuché bien, ella me dijo que me quiere

-yo también te quiero mucho- le respondí, pero ella se separa de mi y empieza a mirarme asombrada

-Sasuke-kun, me lo dices en serio?

-claro que si, boba, no se de que te asombras- en eso ella me vuelve a abrazar y me da un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que me hace gracia, y se me escapa una pequeña risita

-porque te ríes?- pregunta enmarcando su ceja

-es que pareciera que no me creíste cuando te respondí que te quiero y confirmas la respuesta, luego reaccionas de una manera muy graciosa- ella hizo un puchero y frunció su ceño

-es que quería ver si no estabas bromeando y me puso muy feliz el que dijeras que también me quieres- ella se sonrojó, Sakura es tan inocente, me levanté de la banca y le di mi mano, ella la recibe y se levanta también

-tonta, no se porque no me crees pero yo nunca jugaría con algo así, de verdad te quiero, así que no seas tonta en desconfiar de mis sentimientos

Yo la volví abrazar, este abrazo es muy fuerte y muy calido

-Sasuke-kun, discúlpame, te prometo que voy a creer mas en ti.

SAKURA

Las vacaciones ya terminaron, y ahora de vuelta a la Universidad, que aburrido, pero lo bueno es que voy hablar con Neji, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Aunque estas vacaciones junto a Sasuke la pase muy bien, ahora lo quiero más y mas, bueno mas bien lo amo.

Hoy nos han dejado tanto trabajo, que me dirigí a la biblioteca de la universidad junto con Neji, ya que los dos juntos tenemos un grupo de estudio

-y bien Sakura que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?- pregunto Neji mientras caminábamos hacia la Biblioteca

-muy bien, tengo tantas cosas que decirte- le dije ansiosa

-vaya, ósea que te pasaron muchas cosas en estas vacaciones

-así es- le dije muy sonriente

-entonces, me contaras todo después que terminemos de estudiar

-esta bien-

Pasamos dos horas estudiando en la biblioteca, que se encontraba muy vacía, casi nadie entraba en ella y no porque estuviese vieja o desactualizada, la verdad son pocos a los que le gusta la lectura.

-bueno ahora si, hablemos- dijo Neji cerrando su libro- que te paso que estas mas alegre de lo usual

-ay Neji, tengo un novio- le dije muy alegre

-en serio? Quien es, desde cuando son novios, como lo conociste- preguntaba el Hyuuga muy asombrado

-bueno se llama Sasuke Uchiha, y llevamos 3 semanas de novios y lo conocí corriendo todas las mañanas

-me alegra mucho que estés feliz, se nota que lo quieres mucho- sonreía Neji sinceramente

-si, bueno y que tal tus vacaciones con Tenten?

-pues muy bien…

Neji es mi mejor desde que Hinata y yo nos conocemos y desde pequeña estuve enamorada de él, pero él nunca correspondió a mis sentimientos a pesar de que me le declaré, pero eso nunca cambió nuestra amistad, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien y le suelo contar muchas cosas a él también.

Luego de estudiar y charlar un poco con Neji, me dirigí al café que queda cerca de la universidad para encontrarme con Sasuke.

SASUKE

Salía de mi ultima clase, economía, el tema estuvo muy fácil. Salía deprisa para verme con Sakura. Pero de repente siento a alguien que se me encarama en el cuello

-Sasuke-kun! Te extrañé tanto!- era Ino, yo la zafe de mi cuello

-que quieres Ino?- pregunté un poco serio

-ay Sasuke-kun es que no puedo venir a verte

-umm era para eso, bueno ya me viste, me tengo que ir- di un paso pero sentí que ella me agarró del brazo, esto no es bueno, todos pensaran que ella es mi novia

-Sasuke-kun no podemos hablar por un momento- me abrazó del brazo, esta chica me está sacando de mis casillas

-ahora no, tengo que irme, adiós- me solté de su agarre y salí caminando al parqueadero a buscar mi auto.

Esta mujer si es intensa, es que acaso ella no sabe lo que es el rechazo, más bien creo que ella estas cosas las hace con otro propósito, Ino me ha retrasado, Sakura debe de estar desesperada. Estacioné el auto y entré al café, ahí la vi a ella, estudiando, no sabe malgastar su tiempo

-hola- me senté en el asiento de enfrente

-hola Sasuke-kun- me sonríe muy amable, no parece estar enfadada

-me esperaste demasiado?-

-un poco, pero no te preocupes- sonríe dulcemente- como estuvo tu día?

-Bien,- respondo distraído- Sakura de verdad no estas enojada conmigo porque me tarde?

-claro que no tonto, lo importante es que estas aquí-

Sakura es tan comprensiva, tan paciente, fuera otra chica se hubiera marchado, la verdad tuvo que esperarme como media hora mas o menos

-vámonos de aquí- nos fuimos de ese lugar y nos dirigíamos hacia el departamento de Sakura. Estábamos recostados, hablando en la cama de ella

-Sasuke-kun porque no has vuelto a traer a Pakkun- preguntó con una mirada inocente

-porque tú le prestas más atención a Pakkun que a mí después- respondí apoyando mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano

-ay Sasuke-kun, no seas así, no me digas que tienes celos de tu perro?

-no seas tonta, como voy a tener celos de un perro, eso es totalmente absurdo- bufe

-si como no, en fin yo a quien quiero mas es a ti- me abraza ella dulcemente, ella estaba recostada en el respaldo de la cama, yo me quede mirándola fijamente, ella se empieza a sonrojar, así que me fui acercando a sus labios hasta sellarlos con un beso.

Ella me abraza del cuello y yo abrazo su cintura, empezamos a besarnos de manera dulce y despacio. Y entonces, yo metí dentro de su blusa mi mano y empecé a acariciarle su espalda con suavidad, pude sentir como su piel se erizó y ella da un impulso. Yo a ella la deseo, pero aun no es el momento conveniente, ella es tan inocente y tan ingenua que no me atrevo a llegar a esos límites con ellas

Nos separamos del beso, los finos labios rosados de Sakura estaban rojos, se veían aun mas provocativos, su mirada estaba muy avergonzada, muy tímida, su mejillas estaban color carmín, me gusta mirarla así, se ven tan bella. Ella se acuesta y apoya su cabeza en la almohada

-Sasuke-kun?-

-que pasa-

-bueno…mas bien olvídalo

-anda dime que me vas a decir?

-es que me da vergüenza- oh no, será que me va a pedir que los dos tengamos… sexo?

-que es-

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-hmp

-bueeennoo… si dado en un momento, surja entre nosotros que tu y yo tengamos sexo, y yo no quiera…tu terminarías conmigo?- ella se sonroja un poco mas de lo que estaba, me resultó tan tierna verla así,

-claro que no, tonta- la abracé un poco mas

-Sasuke-kun me lo dices en serio? Es que no quiero presionarte a ninguna clase de compromisos conmigo, es que yo aun no me siento lista para eso y…-

-no se por quien me tomas Sakura, yo no te dejaría por algo tan absurdo, además yo no soy esa clase de chicos liberales que tu crees, quiero que te quites esas ideas equivocadas que tienes de mi- me atreví a interrumpirle

-lo siento Sasuke-kun no quería juzgarte mal- me mira muy apenada ella

-no te preocupes, bobita- le di un beso en la mejilla

-yo no soy bobita- dice ella haciendo un puchero

Creo que debería abrir mas mis emociones y mis sentimientos hacia Sakura para que ella no se forme esas ideas de mi, yo a ella la quiero mucho que no me atrevería a hacerle algo fuera de su voluntad, mientras haya un amor verdadero, los defectos y errores se pueden tolerar y aprender a corregirlos. Quiero que sea con Sakura la primera mujer en mi vida, en el momento que ella desee. Por ella soy capaz de ceder a todas sus peticiones, porque se que ella es una chica considerada y no es egoísta, cada vez la quiero mucho mas, yo siento que la amo.


	10. Noche

_**Ahhhhhhhhh! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Perdoonen poro demorar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, es que he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de mi graduación y tambien tuve que irme de viaje, y pues noo medio tiempo de nada, pero ya estoy en mi casita, gracias a Rukia Alejandra, setsuna17 y yoss, por ser siempre constantes y pendientes de mis fics Arigato!**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Yui!**_

SAKURA

Ya hace un mes que Ino y yo no nos hablamos, estoy muy triste, no soporto que alguien esté enojado conmigo, pero por Sasuke soy capaz de no hablarle a ella así sea por 100 años, nadie va a lograr que renuncie a él.

Estaba en la cafetería del campus de la Universidad, y ahí estábamos Hinata y yo charlando, sentadas en una mesa

-hace un mes que no hablamos con Ino- dijo muy triste mi amiga

-es cierto, pero no entiendo porque contigo está molesta, ya que conmigo es el problema

-tu ya la conoces, como no me puse de parte de ella, entonces me dijo que ya no hablaría mas conmigo- yo escuchaba a Hinata mientras tomaba de mi refresco

-no la comprendo, quien se pone así por un hombre-

-igual yo- la mirada de Hinata se desvió hacia algún lado, y apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano, cuando de pronto pude ver a Naruto caminando, y el me hace una seña de que me quedara en silencio.

Yo hice caso cuando de pronto el rubio sorprende a Hinata con un beso en los labios, que tierno es Naruto, yo esbocé una sonrisa

-Naruto-kun, que haces aquí?- pregunta muy feliz Hinata, tal parece ser que Naruto es la alegría de ella

-te vine a buscar para que salgamos, nos vamos?- dice muy sonriente Naruto

-Naruto-kun, pero Sakura-chan…- la expresión de Hinata era muy preocupada

-no te preocupes Hinata, ve con Naruto- le sonreí muy amable, ella sonríe también

-Sakura-chan que buena amiga eres… por cierto Sasuke te esta esperando afuera- dice sonriendo el rubio

-y porque no me lo dijiste en un principio baboso!- tome mis cosas y Salí de inmediato para encontrarme con Sasuke, ya que hace una semana ambos no nos podíamos ver porque estábamos en semana de parciales y teníamos que estudiar mucho.

Estoy muy contenta de verlo otra vez, lo he extrañado mucho, pero no me esperaba que el viniera hasta acá, caminaba hacia la entrada muy rápido, y ya podía verlo a el, recostado en su carro pero no estaba solo, Ino está con él, ¿que hará con Ino?, yo me acerco hacia donde esta él; Ino era la que conversaba, la expresión de Sasuke era muy seria, cuando de pronto el me mira y camina hacia donde estoy yo y me toma de la mano.

Yo estaba en completo silencio, no se como reaccionar al ver a Sasuke con Ino, pero no debo desconfiar de Sasuke, yo se lo prometí, tal vez el mientras me esperaba se topó con Ino y ella le empezó a meterle conversa, si debe ser así, Sasuke no le ha prestado atención a Ino antes de que fuéramos novios.

-bueno, Sasuke-kun que lastima que tengamos que dar por terminada la conversación- dice Ino con voz melosa y me dirige una mirada arrogante, Sasuke permanecía callado y serio

-adiós, Sasuke-kun- le da Ino un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla, yo trate de ignorarla ya que ella lo que quiere es que yo desconfíe de Sasuke.

Sasuke me abre la puerta de su auto y yo entro, luego entra el

-hola- me saluda Sasuke medio sonriendo

-hola- le respondí el saludo y lo abrace, no me quería separar de el, que dure un buen rato bajo su regazo, el intentaba separarme pero yo no dejaba.

-que pasa?- dice el con un tono burlón

-nada, es que te extrañe mucho y solo quiero que me abraces- le dije aun bajo su abrazo

-yo también, pero así no puedo conducir, porque no me sueltas y ahorita me das todos los abrazos que quieras, vale?- sugirió el riéndose

-esta bien- dije soltándome y empecé a acomodarme en el asiento y me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Puede que solo haya pasado una semana sin vernos, pero lo extrañe mucho, es como si no lo viera desde hace un mes o un año. No puedo creer lo rápido que Sasuke ha logrado impregnarse en mi corazón.

SASUKE

El no ver a Sakura por una semana fue un martirio, la extrañe mucho, puede que yo no sea tan afectivo como ella pero de verdad la extrañe muchísimo. Pero la fastidiosa de Ino tuvo que aparecerse y Sakura vio cuando estaba conmigo, aunque el que nada debe nada teme, así que no tengo de que preocuparme. Como hoy es viernes voy a tomarme el tiempo que sea para estar con Sakura, así que vamos a mi departamento, ya que le prometí, que viera a Pakkun.

-Sasuke-kun es la primera vez que vengo a tu departamento.- dijo ella detallando cada parte, cuando veo que Pakkun sale corriendo a saludar a Sakura, el perro estaba tan contento de verla, agitaba muy fuerte su cola.

-Pakkun! Ah te he extrañado un montón, Sasuke-kun no ha querido llevarte mas a mi casa- hablaba con mi perro con una voz chistosa, ella lo carga y Pakkun empieza a lamerle las mejillas a Sakura, ella se reía parece que le daba cosquillas, cuando de repente Pakkun le lame la boca a Sakura

-Pakkun!- dice ella riéndose

-oye amigo yo solamente soy el que puedo darle besos ahí, me escuchaste?- le dije a mi perro en un tono de voz reprensorio, Sakura se ríe y lo baja.

-ya ves Pakkun, no puedes hacer eso porque después Sasuke-kun no querrá besarme- le hablaba tiernamente- iré al baño a lavarme la cara

-esta bien- le señale en donde estaba y ella entro. Yo fui a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y prendí la tele, cuando escucho un grito

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Yo enseguida me dirigí a la puerta del baño

-ahhhhhhhh!- se escuchaba el ruido del agua

-Sakura estas bien?, abre la puerta- ella enseguida la abre y pude verla intentando cerrar el grifo, pero salía un chorro de agua, genial ahora se vino a dañar esto, yo fui y cerré el control del agua y ya no salía mas agua.

Sakura estaba completamente empapada, lastima que su ropa no era blanca. Inmediatamente fui y le busque una bata de baño blanca.

-toma- le entregue, ella lo recibe y cierra la puerta del baño. Al instante sale del baño y en la mano su ropa mojada.

-la meteré en la lavadora- me ofrecí

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, lo puedo hacer yo- dice ella muy amable

-esta bien, iré a llamar al técnico- me dirigí a la administración del edificio y le dije al técnico que viniera a reparar.

Cuando volví encontré a Sakura recostada en mi cama mirando la tele

-perdón por lo de ahora-

-no te preocupes, para la próxima ya se que debo traer ropa extra cuando venga a tu casa, ven- me invita a que me haga a su lado, a lo que yo hago caso. Me siento a su lado y ella me abraza. Yo la tenía abrazada mientras mirábamos la tele

-como te fue en los parciales?- me pregunta ella

-muy bien y a ti?

-me fue muy bien- responde muy sonriente- Sasuke-kun?

-que?- respondí mientras cambiaba de canal

-que hablabas con Ino?- yo le mire y enmarque una ceja- no es que este celosa, ni quiera controlarte es que…. Sabes mejor dejémoslo así- ella agacho su vista, parecía muy apenada

-bueno, yo te estaba esperando, así que ella pasaba por ahí y empezó a hablarme, pero la verdad no le prestaba ni un cinco de atención, la verdad no se ni lo que me decía yo solo estaba pendiente de que estuvieras por ahí, solo quería verte.

Ella enseguida levanto su rostro y me dirigió una sonrisa tímida, cuando de repente se escucha el sonido del estomago de Sakura, lo que no puede evitar reírme, ella se cubría su estomago y se sonrojo, yo me seguía riendo de ella

-no te burles de mi, imbécil!- dice enojada y me pega con la almohada, así que yo intente arrebatársela pero ella no la soltaba, así que hale un poco mas la almohada y en el tirón ella se vino hacia mi, lo que hizo que cayéramos al suelo, y yo caí sobre ella, levante mi rostro y veía la cara de Sakura adolorida

-te paso algo?

-si, quítate que me estas lastimando mis senos!

-que?- pregunte confundido, cuando vi que tenia mi mano apoyada en un seno de Sakura, en seguida me quite y me levante.

-lo siento- me disculpe, ella se frotaba su pecho, como si lo estuviese sanándolo, me quede embelesado, viéndola hacer eso.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo mucha hambre- la voz de Sakura me hizo salir de miles de cavilaciones que habían en mi cabeza.

-entonces preparare algo-

-quieres que te ayude?

-gracias, pero quisiera cocinar yo, tu solo espérame aquí-

-esta bien-

Una vez de haber preparado algo de comer, Sakura y yo seguíamos en mi habitación, esta vez estábamos recostados en mi cama, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos

-Sasuke-kun?

-hmmmm?

-desde que nos encontramos hoy, no me has dado ni un besito- su expresión era como la de una niña pequeña, yo esbozo una sonrisa, me acerco a su rostro y empiezo a besar sus finos labios, cuando siento que ella me abraza del cuello y yo abrazo su cintura empezamos a besarnos de una forma apasionada, ella empezó a gemir, lo que hace que yo quiera acariciarla, pero tengo que resistirme, ella es tan inocente que no quisiera hacerle daño, no quiero hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

La falta de aire se hizo presente en nosotros que tuvimos que separarnos, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro

-Sasuke-kun te quiero mucho, quiero estar contigo por siempre-

Aquellas palabras de Sakura, me hicieron sentir de una manera especial, cuando me dijo aquello mi corazón rebosó de alegría.

Tome entre mis manos su bello rostro y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-yo también quiero estar contigo por siempre- ella sonríe de felicidad y se me abalanza y me da un abrazo, a lo cual caemos acostados en la cama, ella cae sobre mi pecho

-sabes tengo curiosidad de cómo serás cuando seas una anciana- le dije en un tono burlón, ella me fulmina con la mirada.

-tonto, como si tú no te fueras a poner viejo también- yo esbozo una risita al ver su cara de enfado

-Sasuke-kun, tenías que arruinar este momento con tus bromitas

-lo siento- me disculpe y nuevamente la bese, ella sobre mi… con sus manos me agarraba la camiseta y yo solo abrazaba su cintura, y lentamente fui bajando mi mano hacia sus glúteos, pero sin acariciarlo, a ella pareció no importarle ya que aun continuábamos besándonos... hasta que escucho la voz de alguien, de un hombre

-Sasuke…-


	11. Estrella

_**Holaaaaa perdón otra vez por la tardanza, ya no estoy en la escuela pero es que he estado ocupada con muchas cosas, en fin ya les actualicé y les traje el capitulo gracias por los reviews a rukia Alejandra y setsuna1, gracias por seguir mi fic**_

_**YUI**_

SAKURA

-Sasuke- al escuchar aquella voz, de un hombre, en seguida Sasuke y yo nos separamos, en eso miro quien fue el idiota que nos interrumpió, a ver es que acaso Sasuke dejó la puerta abierta. Cuando levanto mi cabeza y miro a un chico igual a Sasuke pero un poco mayor que el, será su hermano?

-vaya, vaya hermanito nunca esperaba encontrarte en esta situación, has crecido- dice sonriendo el hermano de Sasuke

-Itachi pero que demonios… acaso no podías tocar la puerta? Porque tuviste que entrar- gritaba Sasuke demasiado enfadado, oh no que vergüenza! Que estará pensado el hermano de Sasuke ya que yo no tengo ropa estoy en bata de baño, por Dios quiero desparecer!

-estaba tocando, pero al parecer estabas demasiado entretenido para poder escuchar así que aun guardaba la llave aquí y con eso entré- menciona el hermano de Sasuke y en eso me mira y me sonríe, yo me sonroje. Así que lo que hice fue marcharme de la habitación de Sasuke y buscar mi ropa…

SASUKE

Que demonios le pasaba a Itachi, como siempre él tan imprudente, solo me imagino lo avergonzada que debe estar Sakura, ella se marcho de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra.

-y quien es ella?- preguntó el tarado de mi hermano

-es mi novia- le dije con un ánimo de perros que tenía en ese momento

-bueno es la primera que te conozco, mamá y papá ya la conocen?

-aun no saben que tengo novia- respondí fastidiado, Itachi empezó a reírse, es tan molesto a veces

-Sasuke-kun- escuche la voz de Sakura que estaba ya con su ropa puesta, al parecer ya estaba seca, se encontraba con su bolso en la mano, yo me acerque a ella

-creo que es mejor que me vaya- Sakura estaba sonrojada y tenia una cara de apenada

-de acuerdo, yo te llamare en la noche- ella asiente con su cabeza

-Sasuke que maleducado eres, no piensas presentarme a tu novia?- pregunta Itachi, vergüenza debería darle después de habernos interrumpido

-Sakura el es mi hermano mayor- dije un poco molesto

-encantado, Itachi Uchiha- le da la mano a Sakura, ella la recibe avergonzada, su rostro estaba muy rojo

-Sakura Haruno- dijo ella tímidamente, Itachi le sonrió y le guiña el ojo, pero que se esta creyendo este imbécil

-Sakura te acompaño hasta la puerta, vamos- la tome de la mano y caminamos hacia el ascensor, el cual se abre enseguida

-adiós, Sakura-chan- escuche decir a mi hermano, luego que ella se fuera me di la vuelta y solo pude ver a Itachi sonreír. Me fastidiaba verle así, se estaba burlando de mi.

-ya fuiste a donde mamá y papá?- le pregunte ya un poco mas calmado

-no, acabo de llegar, ellos no saben que estoy aquí-

-entonces vamos-

Íbamos en el auto, yo iba conduciendo

-cuanto llevas con Sakura-chan?- pregunta Itachi

-dos meses- respondía con mí vista al frente

-pero van muy rápido, Sasuke estas tomando precauciones?-

-pero que carajo estas preguntando?- es un imbécil en preguntar esas cosas

-solo me preocupo por ti, deberían tener cuidado ya que puede pasar algo inesperado, además Sasuke aun no estas preparado para ser padre no es así?

-oye idiota, mira primero que todo yo no soy tan estúpido, además nosotros no hemos tenido relaciones aun y segundo Sakura no es tan estúpida para no estar conciente de lo que hace, ya que ella estudia medicina.- realmente Itachi me saca de quicio

-entonces tu, aun no has tenido sexo, eres aun un niño- empieza a burlarse mi hermano, que mierda, porque tuve que decirle eso, soy un gran imbécil.

-ya cállate Itachi-

-esta bien, discúlpame, no es que me burle porque aun no has tenido relaciones, si no porque muchas chicas te ven como todo un macho y te imaginaran como todo un semental, es eso-

-pues me vale un bledo lo que piensen y lo que pienses tú-

Ya llegamos a la casa de nuestros padres, la ama de llaves salio a recibirnos y sacar las maletas de Itachi, pasamos a la sala y nuestros padres salieron a recibir a Itachi, mi madre lo abrazó y le daba un montón de besos en la mejilla, ya que Itachi había estado mucho tiempo en el exterior, luego mi padre lo abrazo.

Estábamos en el comedor, yo comía silenciosamente, ya que Itachi les contaba a mis padres su estadía en Alemania, mi hermano también estudio lo mismo que yo, si no que el se está ocupando de los negocios de la compañía de mi padre en Europa, yo reemplazare a mi padre, y estaré a cargo de los negocios en Japón. Todos estaban tan maravillados con el gran Itachi, siempre ha sido el centro de atención.

-Sasuke-kun porque estas tan callado, hijo?- me pregunta mi madre

-nada mamá, no quiero interrumpir a Itachi, ya que tiene mucho que contarles, hace tiempo que no lo ven- dije dando otro bocado

-no mamá, Sasuke esta pensando en su novia- yo al escuchar eso me atragante y tome un poco de agua

-que estas diciendo Itachi?- dijo muy serio mi padre

-acaso Sasuke no les ha dicho que tiene una novia?- Itachi me mira de forma arrogante, es un bocón

-es cierto eso Sasuke-kun, tienes novia?- pregunta mi madre

-si mamá- respondí fulminando con la mirada al imbécil de Itachi

-y porque no nos has dicho nada Sasuke- la voz de mi padre era muy seria pero no intimidante

-no le vi la importancia de decirles ya que es algo reciente-

-si dos meses me parece algo muy reciente- menciona muy sarcástico Itachi

-dos meses Sasuke y no nos dijiste nada, somos tus padres, acaso no confías en nosotros?- mi madre es tan emocional, que ya estaba triste, ese Itachi, es un imbécil, solo sabe es echar mas leña al fuego

-le has dicho primero a tu hermano, que a tus padres?- dice mi padre

-no papá, Sasuke no me dijo nada, si no es que cuando fui a su departamento lo vi con ella- este imbécil, lo que quiere es que me salga de mis casillas, pero tengo que mantener la compostura, debo ser paciente.

Mi mamá ya iba a mencionar palabra alguna así que hable antes de que ella lo hiciera

-no se preocupen, se la presentaré a todos- dije muy calmado

-cuando- dice mi padre muy serio

-escojan ustedes- dije también muy serio

-entonces mañana que venga a cenar con nosotros la novia de Sasuke, y yo traigo a Konan- menciona muy alegre Itachi, y me mira arrogante, lo voy a matar. No es que no quiera que mis padres la conozcan, si no es que se siente extraño, yo nunca le digo nada de mi vida personal a mis padres. Pero creo que ya es hora también de que Sakura sienta que la quiero mucho, y una forma es presentándola a mis padres.

SAKURA

Son las 5:30 de la madrugada de un domingo, creo que nadie se despierta un domingo a las 5:30 a hacer ejercicio, solamente yo, pero me gusta sentir aun el aire frio mañanero, sentir como caen las gotas de rocío, es tan refrescante. Me recuerda mucho a Sasuke, si, empecé a conocerlo mejor fue en las mañanas, siempre me molestaba y se burlaba, aunque todavía es así pero, es parte de su personalidad.

Empecé a trotar un poco, por todo el boulevard. Ayer fue tan vergonzoso, que el hermano de Sasuke nos hubiera visto en esa situación, no quisiera volverle a ver más nunca la cara al hermano de Sasuke. Pero a pesar de lo que ocurrió, ayer me sentí tan amada al lado de Sasuke, cada vez lo amo mas y mas, quiero decírselo, pero no se como lo tome él, no quiero que sienta que me tomo las cosas a la ligera. Pero si tengo que esperar a que el me lo haga saber, es como esperar un siglo, Sasuke a veces es tan reservado, quisiera que me abriera su corazón un poco mas.

Me detengo por un momento, a tomar un poco de aire… ¿que estoy haciendo? yo solo se pensar en Sasuke, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él, lo amo tanto, que no se como me aguanto sus burlas, su silencio, lo serio que es, bueno todo eso ya hace parte de su personalidad.

Miro hacia la calle, cuando veo a Sasuke llevando de la correa a Pakkun, mi corazón rebosó apenas que lo vi, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada de su primer amor, si, Sasuke no es mi primer amor, pero si el primero en corresponderme. El se acerca mucho a mí, y me dirige una sonrisa coqueta, yo pude sentir la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, y yo le sonrío dulcemente.

Sasuke me abraza y me da un ligero beso en los labios, él es tan calido

-como amaneciste?- me pregunta dulcemente con su voz terciopelada

-bien, aunque un poco avergonzada también-

-Ahh- Sasuke rodo los ojos- bueno no te preocupes por mi hermano-

-y tu hermano, no vive aquí en la ciudad?- pregunte y a lo que empezamos a trotar

-no, el vive en Alemania, allá trabaja en la compañía de mi padre, en fin, no hablemos de mi hermano, tengo que decirte algo Sasuke me mira muy serio, me asusta, que me irá a decir?

-que es?- pregunte un tanto curiosa pero sin mostrar rastro de miedo

-bueno, quiero que conozcas a mis padres y ellos han organizado una cena para conocerte- yo, voy a conocer los padres de Sasuke?

-y cuando es?-

- hoy en la noche, yo te daré la dirección- oh no, ya me dio miedo- Sakura estas bien? Estas pálida- la cara de Sasuke era un poco preocupada

-es que nunca esperaba conocer a tus padres, no se que impresión se vayan a llevar de mi, que tal que no les caiga bien Sasuke-kun, y no quieran que yo siga siendo tu novia- por Dios que cosas estoy diciendo, Sasuke se empieza a reír

-pero que estas diciendo, no te anticipes a las cosas, no puedes asegurar nada aun, y si llegara a suceder aquello que no quieran que tu seas mi novia, pues tendrán que aceptarte, solo actúa normal, como lo que eres.

Aquellas palabras de Sasuke me hicieron sentir segura, y un poco más calmada, creo que me alarmo por nada. Sasuke rodea mi cintura con su brazo, me hace sentir tan protegida, tan querida por el, Sasuke puede que no me exprese de palabras lo que siente muy a menudo, pero es tan afectivo, es tan cariñoso conmigo que le gusta abrazarme, o tomarme de la mano, acariciarme el pelo, o besarme, si, el es un niño mimado, mi niño mimado.

SASUKE

Ya son las 6:00 PM, mi familia y yo nos encontramos reunidos en el living room, estamos esperando a Sakura, no está retrasada ya que le dije que viniera a las 6:30, solo espero que llegue puntual, ya que mi padre es tan estricto que lo que odia es una persona impuntual, pero que me pasa ¿porque me importa tanto la opinión de mis padres?

En eso se escucha el timbre, y la ama de llaves va a la puerta a abrir.

-Sasuke-sama, acaba de llegar la señorita Sakura Haruno-

-gracias- me levanto del sofá y me dirijo hasta la puerta, para buscarla, ya que debo ser yo quien la presente ante mis padres.

Cuando la veo, se veía muy bonita, una blusa azul pacifico con mangas cortas, ceñida a su cuerpo y una falda blanca acampanada le llegaban gasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas. Su cabello corto, iba suelto, no llevaba maquillaje, ella nunca se maquilla ya que ni lo necesita se ve muy bonita a lo natural. Ella me mira muy tímida, yo le tomo la mano y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun estoy muy nerviosa-

-lo se- podía sentir sus manos temblar- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, se tu misma-

Ella me mira muy aliviada, así que le tomo la mano y caminamos hasta el living room donde estaban todos. Cuando llegamos, todos se pusieron de pie.

-mamá, papá, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi novia- mi mama se acerca un poco a Sakura y le dirige una sonrisa amable

-mucho gusto, Sakura-chan soy Mikoto Uchiha, la mamá de Sasuke-

-encantada señora Uchiha- Sakura le responde a mi madre muy amable y educadamente.

-Fugaku Uchiha, gusto en conocerte Haruno-san- se acercó mi padre muy serio a Sakura

-encantada, pero llámeme solo Sakura, por favor- sonríe Sakura muy amable a mi padre, vaya mi padre es tan serio que nadie le dirige una sonrisa, todos le temen, bueno a excepción de mi mamá, Itachi y yo.

-bueno Sakura ya a Itachi lo conoces- Sakura miro muy tímida a mi hermano y lo saludó inclinando su cabeza, Itachi solo empieza a dirigir una sonrisita

-ah y ella es Konan, la novia de Itachi- aquella chica de cabello purpura se acerca a Sakura muy amable y le estrecha su mano

-gusto en conocerte Sakura-

-igualmente Konan-san-

Después de las presentaciones, estábamos todos sentados en el comedor, mis padres en las puntas, Sakura a mi lado y al frente de nosotros Itachi y su novia, todos comíamos silenciosamente. Hasta que mi padre decidió romper el hielo.

-cuéntanos Sakura que estas estudiando?

-estudio medicina-

-interesante- dice mi padre con una mirada examinadora, como es Sakura ya se hubiera puesto sonrojada, pero no lo estaba, sabe controlar sus nervios, pero conmigo no.

-verán, Sakura es la hija de crianza de la doctora Tsunade- intervine a lo cual mis padres se sorprendieron

-no lo sabia, esa mujer nunca nos contó- menciona mi madre muy sorprendida

-no se preocupe, así es ella- dice Sakura sonriente, vaya Sakura es tan amigable.

-y Sasuke te ha hablado de nuestra compañía, de los varios negocios en lo que está el grupo Uchiha?- oh no, ya empezó mi papá, le encanta presumir.

-si, Sasuke me ha comentado algunos aspectos- respondió Sakura

-que bien, veras estamos en el sector agropecuario, el comercial y el industrial, nuestro mayor sector es el comercial, el industrial esta haciendo muchas ganancias ya que estamos invirtiendo en una nueva marca de automóviles, con motor de mercedes Benz, es un gran negocio- Itachi, empezó a burlarse, vaya espero que Sakura no se aburra

-muy interesante señor Uchiha, veo que usted es un gran hombre de negocios- mi padre, dirige una sonrisa arrogante y su mirada presumida.

-que opinas al respecto de nuestro nueva inversión?- mi padre es un malvado, en hacerles esas preguntas a Sakura creo que la esta subestimando, piensa que ella es muy ignorante, lo sé, conozco a mi padre muy bien, porque somos tan parecidos.

-bueno, pienso que es una buena inversión la que están haciendo, pero creo que debería implementar mas bien en cooperar con el medio ambiente, por ejemplo en las fabricas crear diseño de industria para cambiar la maquinaria que causa mucha contaminación, y podría crear carros que en vez de utilizar combustible sea con electricidad ya que bajarían los niveles de contaminación, podría vender a muy buen precio y muchas personas querrán compararlos- ella ni se determino a mirar a mi padre, dio un bocado del postre Napoleón que nos habían servido, todos estábamos sorprendidos, incluso mi padre, pero creo que le haría miles de preguntas

-y que opinas….

-cariño! Ya deja de hablar de la empresa, nos estas aburriendo- interrumpió mi madre, a lo que nos reímos, Sakura también se ríe

Después de tanta charla con nuestros padres y con Itachi pasamos una muy buena noche, nos divertimos mucho.

-lastima que ya te vayas- dice mi madre un poco cabizbaja

-si, pero puedo venir a verla otro día- dice Sakura tomando las manos de mi madre

-Sakura-chan que linda eres, creo que serás la hija que nunca tuve.

-Sakura vuelve pronto- dice mi padre sonriéndole

-claro que si-

Ella se despidió de cada uno de la casa, yo la tome de la mano para llevarla a su casa. Entramos en el auto y empecé a conducir.

-tienes unos padres increíbles, Sasuke-kun

-aja, les caíste muy bien- le sonreí a ella

-que bueno, la verdad me encanto que me presentaras a tus padres, Sasuke-kun, gracias.

Yo detuve el auto en una acera, me quite el cinturón de seguridad y la abracé

-no tienes que darme las gracias, tte presente a ellos porque eres muy importante para mi, y quiero que conozcan a la chica que quiero mucho- ella levanta su rostro y me mira muy feliz que me da un beso en los labios.

Hoy estaba un poco nervioso de que a mis padres no les cayera bien Sakura, pero ella es tan amable y educada que como no le va a caer bien a cualquiera, cada vez siento lo mucho que la quiero, lo mucho que no me quiero separar de ella, estoy cada vez seguro que Sakura es la chica con la que quiero estar por siempre.


	12. Libelula

_**Holaaaa! Perdón otra vez por la demora, es que me la he pasado de rumba que ya ni me queda tiempo para escribir, pero ya hice el esfuercito y aquí les tengo el otro capítulo. Este capítulo me encanta! Y espero que les guste! Gracias a Laurita261 por su review y espero que continúes leyendo mi fic, a rukia Alejandra y setsuna17, siempre pendientes a mi fic, y a itszel gracias por el review y que continúes leyendo mi fic**_

_**Bueno aquí esta!**_

_**YUi!**_

SAKURA

-vaya Sakura me alegra que les haya caído bien a los padres de Sasuke, ojalá mi padre fuera así, cuando le presenté a Naruto me dijo que era muy inmaduro- la cara de Hinata por un rato se puso muy triste.

-pero no te desanimes Hinata, ya veras que Naruto se esforzará para que tu padre lo vea como un buen chico- traté de animarla ya que Hinata se suele deprimir muy fácilmente.

-Sakura nos vamos- escuche la voz de mi querido amigo Neji

-si espera un momento- me levante y tome mis cosas de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos charlando Hinata y yo- Hinata nos vemos mas tarde

-está bien, Sakura-chan, me llamas-

Neji me esperaba, hoy es lunes, como todos los lunes los dos juntos vamos a mi departamento a estudiar y a realizar los proyectos que nos han dejado, empecé a caminar junto con Neji, cuando me tropiezo con Ino, como no nos hablamos ni la determiné, ella chocó contra mi hombro, lo hizo a propósito, es una resentida.

-aun no se hablan?- pregunta Neji muy desubicado

-no- respondí moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

En fin, tal vez no me hable con Ino, pero Sasuke está junto a mi, y lo amo no lo cambio por nadie, quiero verlo.

SASUKE

Mis padres quedaron maravillados con Sakura, eso me alegra mucho, aunque no lo demuestre. Me siento tan feliz de haber escogido a Sakura, ella es lo que realmente esperaba. Estoy ansioso de verla de nuevo, por lo que me encuentro en la puerta de su universidad, esperando a que salga. Salía en cantidad muchas personas, pero no la podía encontrar; demonios porque se tardará tanto.

-Sasuke-kun!- oh no, ya es esta chica insoportable, porque será que nunca me puedo librar de ella, porque será que se me arriman tanto las chicas mas locas, soy tan desafortunado. No puedo negar que las chicas me persiguen, pero me persiguen siempre son las mas idiotas y las huecas.

-que quieres Ino- estaba muy molesto, siempre que me ve se me cuelga en mi cuello, es tan molesto.

-nada, solo vine a saludarte, como ya estas aquí, porque no me invitas a un helado ya que tu noviecita Sakura salió con un chico- será otros de sus trucos sucios, no le creo nada, yo la mire de forma incrédula

-no me crees, bueno, si quieres ve a su departamento, ella todos los lunes se va con Neji y duran mucho tiempo juntos. Sabes algo Sasuke-kun, Sakura estuvo muy enamorada de Neji antes de conocerte, quien sabe si sus sentimientos no han cambiado.

Esta chica es una tramposa, no voy a creerle, todo eso es mentira, Sakura no es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, ella es más clara que el agua.

-me vas a invitar siempre a comer un helado-

-no- le respondí tajante

Decidí a que Ino se marchara, al ver que ni la determinaba ni me importara un bledo de lo que decía, se fue. Me quede otro rato esperando, y no salía, ni Hinata tampoco aparecía. Me rendí de seguirla esperando, entre a mi auto. No voy a ir al apartamento de Sakura, yo se que ella no haría eso, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Sakura… no contestaba, diablos Sakura, no hagas que le crea a Ino.

No quiero ceder ante las mentiras de Ino, pero en donde estará Sakura, no me queda más remedio que dirigirme a su departamento. Será cierto lo de Ino? ¿Sakura seguirá enamorada del tal Neji ese? Mierda pero que cosas estoy pensando! Sakura no haría esas cosas, no se porque tuvo que aparecer Ino, ella quiere llenarme de dudas.

Estacione mi auto al frente del edificio en donde vive Sakura, entre sin decir nada al portero, tome el ascensor y presione el número del piso en el que vive Sakura.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8… porque en un edificio de 10 pisos tiene que vivir en el ultimo y estos numeritos son tan demorados, que mierda ya me estoy desesperando mucho… 9…10! Al fin! En el momento en que se abrió la puerta Salí. La puerta de Sakura está en todo el frente del ascensor, toque el timbre sin descansar.

-pero quien toca el timbre así- escuché decirle desde adentro cuando de pronto se abre la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun- me recibe ella muy emocionada y me abraza.

Que tonto fui creerle a Ino, si Sakura me recibe de esta manera como es que va a tener un hombre en la casa, lo sabia ella no es así.

-Sakura, porque tardas tanto- en la puerta se aparece un chico de cabello café y ojos perla, entonces Ino estaba en lo cierto, la verdad no se ni que pensar. Yo me separe de Sakura suavemente y la mire a los ojos, su mirada era la misma amable de siempre.

-ah Neji- responde Sakura- mira te presento a mi novio- Sakura sonríe y me vuelve abrazar, yo aun me encontraba serio

-Neji Hyuuga, mucho gusto- me da la mano muy amable y yo se la recibo un poco serio

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Sasuke-kun ven entremos-

Sakura me toma de la mano y entramos a su departamento, observé y en la mesa habían libros, cuadernos y muchas hojas, al parecer estaban haciendo tareas, que imbécil soy, no debo creerle en nada a Ino

-Sakura, creo que ya me voy, mañana terminamos el reporte te parece?- intervino el chico, recogiendo sus libros y metiéndolos en una mochila.

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana- Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y la sostenía

-adiós- se despide Neji

-adiós- responde Sakura. A lo que el sale, ella cierra la puerta y con una sonrisa se me acerca, yo me senté en el sofá y ella se me sienta en las piernas y me abraza.

-Sasuke-kun, menos mal que viniste, quería verte-

-igual yo… ese chico Neji, es muy amigo tuyo, cierto?- le pregunte acariciando su cabello

-si, el ha sido mi mejor amigo desde pequeño, incluso, yo estuve enamorada un buen tiempo de él, pero Neji nunca me correspondió, pero aun así somos amigos- me sonríe ella muy alegre, hoy está de buen humor

-y no te da miedo que lo que sentías por el, renazca?

-No, porque estoy segura que mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran, te quiero mucho-

Que patético soy, como pude dudar de Sakura, ella es tan honesta y tan inocente. Así que yo la abrazo también, y luego me acerque a sus labios, hasta que se juntaron y se sellaron en un beso, fue algo corto y ligero, pero lleno de mucho amor.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo que decirte que esta semana que viene, tengo muchos exámenes así que no nos podemos ver tan seguido, debo estudiar mucho

-lo se, no te preocupes, pero te llamare de vez en cuando para saber como estas- le dije dulcemente mientras ella estaba bajo mis abrazos.

-claro que si- responde ella mirándome de una forma muy fija, muy penetrante, ella nunca me mira de esa forma ya que se suele sonrojar muy fácil ¿porque me mirará así?

Como está sobre mis piernas, ella da un giro en mis piernas, las levanta hasta que sus piernas rodean mi cintura, aun me sigue mirando de esa forma, como llamarlo… sexy?, sentía como sus ojos verdes, penetraban en mis ojos, puedo sentir como mi sangre se empezó a acumular en mis mejillas ¿no puede ser acaso me estoy sonrojando?, yo nunca me sonrojo. Diablos, Sakura se ven tan sexy, ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y su rostro cada vez esta mas cerca del mío, mi corazón late mas rápido, ¿me estoy poniendo nervioso? A mi no me dan nervios, ¿Sakura que carajo haces conmigo? pero me encanta.

SAKURA

Sasuke siempre me hace sonrojar, siempre logra intimidarme, por eso yo quiero lograr que Sasuke se sonroje o se ponga nervioso, la verdad yo también me sonrojo con facilidad pero como sea estoy controlando a mi mente de que no permita tal sonrojo.

Me siento a horcajadas en Sasuke, efectivamente, se está sonrojando, se ve tan lindo, tan tierno, pero a la vez me causa gracia, nunca lo he visto así, pero no debo burlarme de él o si no mi experimento, si así lo puedo llamar, no tendrá éxito. Me empiezo a acercar a los labios de Sasuke, los rozo, pero me empiezo a alejar un poquito y él empieza a buscarlos, es como si persiguiera mis besos, Sasuke al ver que entre cada beso me alejo, me atrae hacia el de una forma brusca, empezamos a besarnos un poco mas apasionados, yo quería poder controlar a Sasuke, pero eso es imposible, prefiero mucho mas seguirle el ritmo de las cosas a Sasuke.

Ahora siento, que Sasuke se levanta del sofá y yo continuaba en horcajadas, al parecer nos dirigíamos a mi cuarto, el caminaba y aun continuábamos besándonos. Oh no, no quiero imaginarme lo que viene después… pero ya para que, yo fui la que empecé todo esto, ahora debo atenerme, querer jugar con Sasuke es jugar con fuego.

Sasuke me deja sobre la cama sentada y el también se sienta, nos separamos por un momento, podía ver a Sasuke aun sonrojado y sus labios muy rojos, su mirada penetrante y profunda empezó a tener efecto en mi, empecé a sentir como mi rostro entero ardía, creo que de tanta acumulación de Sangre iría a explotar, ¿era eso posible?

De un momento a otro nos acercamos y otra vez nos besamos, el empieza a meter su mano por debajo de mi blusa y empieza acariciarme, esto me da escalofríos, y siento como mi piel se eriza, yo empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa a Sasuke, pero mis manos temblaban y no conseguía desabrochar ni el primer botón, pero Sasuke continuaba acariciándome, esta vez era detrás de mi cuello, esto hacia que me colocara mas nerviosa. Yo a Sasuke le seguía el ritmo, pero en mi mente empezó a divagar montones de pensamientos, como: ¿si estoy segura de lo que pienso hacer? ¿Estaremos bien sin protección? ¿Qué será de nosotros si resulto embarazada? ¿Y… si así resulta, seguirá Sasuke queriéndome?

Mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos ni me di cuenta, de que Sasuke había desabrochado mi blusa, y yo aun continuaba con el primer botón, así que Sasuke bajo sus manos hacia mis pantalones y empezó a desabotonarlo. Otra vez a mi mente vinieron estos pensamientos. Sasuke empezó a bajar la cremallera de mi pantalón, yo a Sasuke lo deseo más que a nada, pero… pero… no puedo desabrochar este maldito botón.

SASUKE

Estaba tan embelesado con Sakura, yo la quiero mucho, la quiero mucho que estoy dispuesto a demostrárselo ahora mismo, aun continuaba besándola, desabrochaba su pantalón, yo sentía que ella no despegaba sus manos hace rato del mismo botón, pero no le di importancia, eso lo puedo hacer yo mismo, es normal que esté nerviosa ya que será su primera vez, aunque para mi también, pero si me muestro nervioso le daré mas inseguridad a ella. Hoy quiero estar con ella, tanto físicamente y mentalmente, que nuestro cuerpo y alma se unan.

Le terminé de bajar la cremallera, cuando de pronto siento en mis labios gotas de agua, salada, sudor no era, mas bien son lágrimas. Me separe de Sakura y puedo verla llorar sosteniendo aun mi camisa, su cabeza esta gacha, ya entiendo que le sucede.

-Sakura, que tienes- le dije serio

-es que no puedo desabrochar este maldito botón- decía ella entre sollozos, yo le quite sus manos de mi camisa, la abracé y empecé a acariciarle su cabello con delicadeza

-dime que es lo que tienes- le expresé dulcemente, ella empezó a llorar mucho mas

-tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo Sasuke-kun!

Yo lo sabia, sabia que era eso, pero eso no me molesta, es mas fue mejor que hubiera pasado esto

-no es que no te quiera Sasuke-kun, yo contigo anhelo mucho este momento, pero es que mi razón pudo mas que mi corazón, tengo miedo de lo que pasaría después, tantas cosas pueden pasar, no quiero que se arruinen nuestros sueños, por algo a lo que aun no esperamos ni estamos preparados. Yo lo siento mucho.

Sus palabras me parecieron muy lindas e inteligentes, era de esperarse de ella, yo la abracé y le di unos besitos en las mejillas

-tonta, no te preocupes, te entiendo, lo haremos cuando te sientas lista para este momento. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y que nos queremos mucho.

-Sasuke-kun, te quiero mucho, yo quiero estar por siempre contigo.

Ella se recostó en mi pecho, mientras que yo la abrazaba y le limpiaba los caminos mojados que dejaron sus lagrimas en su rostro, no puedo estar mas seguro que con Sakura es con quien deseo y quiero estar por siempre.


	13. Media Noche

_**Hola! Perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada en tantas cosas que ni les mencionaré porque se que estarán ansiosas por leer el sgte cap, espero que por mi tardanza no me hayan olvidado y dejen reviews porfa, gracias rukia alejandr, istzel y mysweetwolf, gracias por leer mi fic**_

_Lunes…_

Desde hoy Sakura y yo no podemos vernos, tiene muchos exámenes por lo tanto dejamos de vernos para poder concentrarnos en nuestros deberes, tanto ella como yo somos buenos estudiantes y no queremos bajar nuestras calificaciones.

Me encontraba repasando la ultima clase que vi, para tener mas fresco el tema y para cuando llegue el examen no se me dificulte.

-Sasuke!- escuché la voz de Naruto, dirigí mi vista al frente y él me hizo una seña de vámonos, a lo cual yo cerré mi libro y lo metí en mi morral negro. Me levante del asiento en que estaba hasta llegar en donde se encontraba Naruto.

-hey Sasuke, vas hacer algo hoy?- me pregunta Naruto mientras caminábamos

-no voy hacer nada

- ah Sakura esta estudiando, cierto?-

-hmp- yo asentí con mi cabeza

-Hinata también está estudiando, así que por que no vamos a tomar unas cervezas, vale?

-si, creo que está bien

Naruto y yo nos dirigimos al bar que frecuentamos siempre, a unas tres cuadras de la universidad. Entramos y pedimos la cerveza de nuestra preferencia, una cerveza bien helada.

-ay falta poco para que se acabe el semestre- menciona Naruto, yo empecé a escucharlo.

Yo no dije nada al respecto, ya era de noche así que saco de mi bolsillo de pantalón mi celular, marco el número de Sakura y le doy en el botón de llamar,

-_buzón de mensajes- _

Sakura tiene el celular apagado, la volveré a llamar mas tarde.

_Tres horas después…_

Ya estoy en mi departamento, acabando de salir de una ducha, mientras me seco el cabello, tomo mi celular que estaba en mi cama, otra vez intenté llamar a Sakura, esta era la cuarta vez que llamaba, y otra vez tenia el celular apagado, ¿aun estará estudiando? No debo molestarla que intenso soy.

_Martes…_

Esperaba con ansias que ya fueran las ocho de la noche, ya que Sakura ya termina de estudiar, pero ayer mantuvo su celular apagado, tal vez estaba estudiando alguna materia muy difícil. Vamos a ver si hoy contesta, marqué nuevamente su numero, y otra vez apagado. Pero porque razón mantiene el maldito celular apagado, Dios mío Sakura estará bien? Yo no sé, pero mañana iré a buscarla a la Universidad, es raro que ella mantenga su celular apagado, además no ha salido a correr, que extraño, será tan abnegada a sus estudios?

Me recosté en mi cama, a mi lado estaba Pakkun, yo lo acariciaba, estoy muy preocupado por Sakura, ¿no le habrá pasado nada?

_Miércoles…_

Las tres de la tarde, me encuentro en toda la puerta esperándola, recostado en el capó de mi auto negro mercedes, salía mucha gente, no podía ver muy bien, cuando veo salir a Hinata, me apresuré para llegar a donde está ella

-Hinata- la llamé, a lo que la aludida se dirigió hacia mí

-Hola Sasuke-kun- me saluda ella amablemente

-has visto a Sakura?

-bueno, en estos días no la he visto, y la llamo a su celular y lo mantiene apagado, estoy muy preocupada, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado

-entonces ha faltado a la universidad?

-no, mi primo Neji me dijo que ella ha venido, ya que estamos en exámenes, pero que la ha visto muy mal, pero la he buscado por todos lados y no la he encontrado, tu no sabes nada Sasuke-kun?

-no, por lo mismo te pregunto, de todas formas Hinata, si sabes algo no dudes en avisarme

-esta bien-

Salgo disparado para el departamento de Sakura, como el vigilante del edificio me conoce, me deja pasar, estaba muy desesperado que preferí subir las escaleras que esperar el ascensor, ojalá este ahí, me encuentro frente a su puerta y empiezo a tocar fuerte, no me respondía y mas fuerte tocaba la puerta.

Que mierda! En donde está Sakura, presioné el botón del ascensor y muy cabizbajo entré, la puertas del ascensor se abren, salí y me acerco al vigilante

-Sakura ha salido últimamente?

-bueno joven, la señorita Haruno solo sale para la universidad como siempre y regresa a la misma hora, pero aun no ha regresado

-entiendo, bueno muchas gracias, hasta luego.

Por Dios Sakura, en donde estas?

_Jueves…_

Otra vez fui a la universidad donde estudia Sakura, y nuevamente me encontré con Hinata, ella no sabe nada de Sakura, fui a su departamento y no estaba, le pregunté otra vez al vigilante y tampoco sabe nada de ella. Estoy muy preocupado por ella, espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido ¿será que alguien la tiene secuestrada?, no, esa probabilidad es descartada ya que Hinata me dijo que ella no falta a la universidad, el vigilante me dijo que ella sale y regresa normal, pero en donde diablos se mete, mantiene su celular apagado.

Salgo a dar una caminata ya en el atardecer junto con mi perro, me dirijo al parque en el que Sakura y yo nos detuvimos a hablar cuando apenas nos conocíamos, como recordarla, siempre haciendo pucheros, su dulce sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos verdes. La extraño, la extraño, como quiero que este aquí junto a mi, quiero encontrarla, saber en donde está, y si la encuentro lo primero que haré es abrazarla fuertemente y le diré lo mucho que la amo, yo no la quiero, yo a ella la amo y no la soltaré para no volverla a perder. Recuesto mi cabeza en el espaldar de la banca, siento como una lágrima se sale, en seguida me limpio, yo no lloro, pero si esta vez lloro es porque amo a Sakura y estoy desesperado por encontrarla.

-Sasuke Uchiha?- escuche decir a un chico, en seguida levante mi cabeza y era Neji, el mejor amigo de Sakura, yo hice con mi cabeza como especie de saludo

-oye tu sabes como está Sakura?-

-a que te refieres? Tú sabes donde está Sakura?

-como que donde está, en su departamento, pero Hinata me ha contado que tu no has tenido contacto con ella.

-pero la has visto?- preguntaba con total desesperación

-si, ella va a presentar los exámenes pero yo no se donde se va después, lo que si te puedo decir es que ella está un poco demacrada, tanto física como mentalmente

-y no has hablado con ella?

-no te digo que hacemos los exámenes y cuando termina en seguida se va, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y…

No lo escuche mas, tome a mi perro y salí corriendo y tomé un taxi hacia la casa de mis padres, a lo que el me dijo que estaba demacrada física y mentalmente, alguien le estará haciendo daño, ¿debería llamar a la policía?, no se que hacer. Ya llegamos a la casa de mis padres, le pagué enseguida al taxi, y entré corriendo a la casa, sin saludar a nadie y dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de mi madre

-mamáaaaaa!- grite cuando entre a su habitación

-Sasuke hijo, que pasa, porque estas tan alterado?- vi el rostro de mi madre muy preocupado

-dame el teléfono de la doctora Tsunade

-si ya va, pero para que lo quieres

-solo dame el numero de una buena vez- le gritaba a mi madre muy desesperado, ella reacciono y buscó en un cajón, ella saca una libreta de direcciones,

-toma aquí esta- yo lo tomo, y marco los números rápidamente en mi celular

…contesten…

-hola?

-por favor, con la doctora Tsunade

-ella no está en el país, quien la llama

Enseguida colgué

-Sasuke-kun que está pasando?- mi madre estaba muy preocupada

-tengo que irme-

-Sasuke! Cálmate!- mi madre me detiene del brazo, y me sienta en su cama, ella se sienta junto a mi, y me empieza a acariciar el cabello

-Sasuke, si no te calmas no vas a poder pensar bien, relájate por un momento, dime que es lo que te tiene tan alterado ¿le pasó algo a Sakura?

-no lo sé, creo que esta desaparecida, no la encuentro por ningún lado

-Dios santo! No es cierto!

-por eso no puedo quedarme sentado, tengo que buscarla- me levanté inmediatamente y Salí de la habitación y me tropiezo con Itachi

-que está sucediendo?- pregunta muy serio mi hermano

-Itachi ve con Sasuke por favor.

No me negué a que mi hermano me acompañara, no estaba de humor para pelear con el, además creo que podrá ayudarme.

Salimos de la casa muy apresurados, en el auto de Itachi, mi hermano iba muy callado, yo solo pensaba en donde pudiera estar Sakura,

-Sasuke a donde vamos

-vamos a la casa de Sakura

Como el no sabia por donde vivía ella, le daba las indicaciones, hasta que llegamos otra vez al edificio en donde vive ella. Nos acercamos hacia al vigilante

-joven de nuevo aquí?-

-Sakura ha llegado?- pregunte muy desesperado

-no lo sé, a esta hora ella ya está en su departamento

-pero que mierda, como no se va a dar cuenta si no ha llegado, está haciendo muy mal su trabajo- empecé a gritarle al vigilante

-Sasuke cálmate- me detiene mi hermano- podría llamar al citofono del departamento de Sakura?

-si señor- el vigilante tomó el teléfono y marco el numero del departamento de Sakura, marcaba una y otra vez

-lo siento, no contesta tal parece que no está- dice le vigilante con una cara de pena

-usted tiene las llaves de todos los departamentos, no es así?- pregunté

-si, pero no estoy autorizado en dárselas a personas que no viven en el edificio

-pero usted me conoce y sabe que yo soy el novio de Sakura- empecé a insistir

-si pero aun así no puedo prestárselas

-pero podemos arreglarlos con una cifra- intervino Itachi, yo los dejé que hablaran y mire un tablero en el que estaban las llaves y ahí vi las del departamento de Sakura, sigilosamente sin que el vigilante se diera cuenta, entré en su puesto y las tomé, no se dio cuenta, salí con cuidado y empecé a dirigirme a las escaleras

-oiga a donde va!- escuché la voz del vigilante, yo subía las escaleras muy rápido, podía sentir los pasos del vigilante pero aun no me los pisaba, al fin pude ver piso 10, metí la llave en la cerradura y la abrí, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, entré muy despacio al departamento de Sakura, las luces estaban apagadas, mire en la cocina, no se encontraba, en el baño no estaba, en la sala y tampoco, entré en su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas pero había una encendida y era de la lámpara de estudio del escritorio de Sakura, me sentí reconfortado al ver que estaba ahí.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, espero que esté dormida

-Sakura- empecé a llamarla y la zarandeaba, ella no respondía y en su escritorio pude ver varios libros y unas pastillas, las tomé y vi que eran pastillas vita cerebrinas, no puede ser! Será que tomó demasiadas y una sobredosis?

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta por favor, despierta!

Yo la cargue, su rostro estaba pálido, y tenía unas ojeras

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta Sakura!

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió,

-Sa...Sasuke-kun, aún no ha terminado la semana-

-pero que dices boba, mírate como estas

Ella solo sonríe, y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, oh no se desmayó

-Sakura, Sakura! Sakura despierta…

SAKURA

Que estoy haciendo, aun sigo dormida, debo levantarme para estudiar o si no perderé los exámenes, no puedo abrir mis ojos, me pesan demasiado, vamos Sakura no seas floja, despierta! Abro mis ojos fuertemente, me froto los ojos para quitarme las lagañas y para ver mejor, veo en mi brazo, algo conectado, es suero ¿que me ha pasado? Intento levantar mi dorso, pero siento algo pesado en mi barriga hasta los muslos, levanto un poco mi cabeza y veo a Sasuke se ve tan lindo dormido, empecé a acariciar su cabello negro y su rostro blanco, lo acaricio delicadamente, miro a mi alrededor parece que estoy en el hospital, que me habrá pasado? Yo pensaba y a la vez acariciaba a Sasuke

A lo que siento que él despierta, y se levanta.

-buenos días dormilón- le dije sonriente

-Sakura- el me mira fijamente y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, empiezan a salírsele las lagrimas, a lo que me abraza fuertemente, yo estaba muy extrañada

-no vuelvas a asustarme mas nunca así, me escuchas, no vuelvas a ser lo que hiciste, Sakura te amo, y no quiero que nada te suceda, prométeme que no volverás a hacer esas cosas, te amo Sakura, te amo que yo quiero estar contigo por siempre, yo no te quiero perder, me entiendes muy bien

-Sasuke…- yo estaba muy sorprendida, Sasuke cada vez me abrazaba con fuerza, no entiendo, que hice yo,

Tareas…exámenes…pastillas…universidad

Ya recuerdo todo, no puede ser… que yo….

-ah ya despertó- entra un hombre, parece ser el doctor, en seguida Sasuke y yo nos separamos del abrazo y el se limpia sus lagrimas

-Sakura como te sientes? – me pregunta el doctor

-bien- respondo

-ah eso esta bien-

-doctor, me puede explicar que es lo que me pasó?- pregunté muy extrañada

-bueno pues Sakura, la razón por la que estas aquí es que consumiste pastillas vita cerebrinas, y consumiste muchas, eso te causo una sobredosis, tal parece que sufres de estrés excesivo, según me comentaron estabas estudiando demasiado, eso hizo que te estresaras demasiado, lo cual este estrés te causó una ulcera. Entonces te daré un mes de incapacidad para que descanses.

-no puedo tener un mes de incapacidad, tengo que ir a clases si no perderé el semestre- me levante de la cama- ya estoy bien

-Sakura, tienes que descansar, por favor- me dice Sasuke dulcemente, y volviéndome a sentar en la cama, yo hago caso, tengo que calmarme.

-bueno Sakura te haremos unos exámenes, así que te pido por favor Sasuke que salgas de la habitación- menciona el doctor muy amable

-esta bien- el se inclina y me da un beso en la frente- pórtate bien

Aun así después de todo lo que me ocurrió, Sasuke no está molesto conmigo, es mas me ha dicho que me ama, y eso me tiene muy feliz ahora puedo estar mas que segura de los sentimientos de Sasuke


	14. Madrugada

_**Holaa! Aquí esta el capitulo 14, espero que les guste, no se si me pasé o si está muy cursi jejejeje, si lo está diganmelo jejejej o si les gusta asi tambien pueden decirmelo **_

_**Gracias a Pamys-chan y rukia Alejandra! Arigato minna!**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

Hoy me siento feliz y mas aliviado ya que Sakura se encuentra un poco mejor, fue para mi esta semana un martirio sin saber nada de ella y de poder haberme imaginado lo peor. Me pasé toda la noche con ella y hoy falté a la universidad para poder cuidarla ya que está sola y es mi deber proteger de ella. Me encontraba junto a ella en la cama yo la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

-dime Sakura, como hacías para que nadie te encontrara

-bueno yo iba a la universidad, presentaba el examen y de una me dirigía a casa a estudiar, desconectaba el teléfono, el citófono y el celular, me encerraba en el cuarto para no escuchar nada y además me colocaba unos audífonos para no desconcentrarme-

-y porque llegaste a tomar esas vitaminas, pudo haber sido peligroso

-es que me estaba dando mucho sueño y quería seguir estudiando para que me fuera muy bien en lo exámenes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un gran error el que cometí, Sasuke-kun discúlpame por haberte preocupado y que por mi culpa faltaras hoy a clases- ella me abraza muy triste

-esta bien, solo prométeme que no te obsesionaras tanto por el estudio, esta bien que quieras ser buena estudiante, pero no llegar a esos extremos

-esta bien, no lo volveré hacer, debes pensar que soy una patética en haber realizado todo eso, no es cierto?- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-claro que no, yo no pensaría así de ti, por ahora solo trata de relajarte y tomar las cosas con calma. Así que no llores, yo estaré contigo siempre- le limpié las lagrimas con mis dedos y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, en eso suena mi celular,

-aló?

-Sasuke, en donde estas, has faltado a la universidad, sucedió algo- era Naruto, de seguro estaba preocupado por mi ya que nunca he faltado a clases

-Sakura está en el hospital

-la encontraste? Le sucedió algo? Está bien?- la voz de Naruto era muy preocupado

-nada grave- respondí tajante

-dime en que hospital estas

-estoy en el hospital del norte

-bien, buscaré a Hinata y estaré allá, adiós

Naruto colgó, yo guardé mi celular y Sakura me mira de forma curiosa

-era Naruto- le respondí- estaba preocupado

-ah- agachó su cabeza, de seguro debe estar muy triste, debe estar muy arrepentida por dentro, yo para consolarla, tomé su mano y empecé a frotarla con la mía ya que también estaba muy fría.

-con permiso- alcé la cabeza y enseguida reconocí que era mi madre, quien venia junto a Itachi, ella se acercó hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-Sakura-chan, que bueno que estas bien- mi madre enseguida la abrazó, vaya si que le ha cogido cariño muy rápido a Sakura

-no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti, cuando Sasuke me dijo que no te encontraba por ningún lado, gracias a Dios no fue nada malo- mi madre si es muy emotiva, ya estaba llorando

-siento mucho las molestia que le he causado, Mikoto-san- Sakura enseguida puso su cara de avergonzada, era de esperarse de ella

-no hija, nada de eso, tu también eres parte de la familia y por lo tanto hemos venido a verte, ya que eres muy importante para Sasuke-kun para nosotros también- mamá le dirige a Sakura una sonrisa amable

-muchas gracias- responde Sakura ya un poco mas animada

-Sakura-chan!- entra Hinata corriendo y abraza a Sakura- gracias a Dios estas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti- la pobre estaba llorando, Naruto se acerca también

-Sakura-chan me alegro que estés bien, nos has dado a todos un gran susto- dice Naruto un poco alegre, Sakura solo sonreía

-tampoco es para tanto, Naruto, no es que me hubiera pasado un accidente, todo esto me lo busqué yo misma, por tonta, por no pensar bien lo que hacia- oh no, ya empezó a deprimirse nuevamente, ya estaba llorando, mi mamá y Hinata la abrazaron para reconfortarla, cuando desde afuera se oye un escándalo

-en donde está mi hija, donde está?-

-Tsunade-sama no haga tanto alboroto, por favor

-en donde está?

Dios, esa mujer si que hacia ruido, Sakura se empezó a burlar

-como siempre, ella nunca ha cambiado

-iré a llamarla- se levanto mi madre para buscar a Tsunade, a lo que enseguida entran

-Sakura! Por Dios! me había asustado mucho, que bueno que estas bien hija- la rubia abraza a su hija adoptiva, Sakura corresponde el abrazo, creo que necesita mucho el amor de una mamá también.

Al principio pensé que Sakura está sola, que no tiene a nadie, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo importante que es para muchas personas y que muchos la quieren, está rodeada de todos sus amigos, aunque nadie estuviese aquí, no estaría sola, porque yo estaré con ella por siempre, es lo que quiero, no puedo asegurar nada para el futuro, pero de lo que estoy seguro que entre cada día que pasa no quiero separarme de ella.

-Sasuke-kun?- me llama la doctora Tsunade

-dígame- respondí inmediatamente

-puedes acompañarme a donde el doctor, Mikoto acompáñanos tu también- pidió la rubia, en seguida salimos de la habitación, Sakura quedó hablando con Hinata y Naruto. Nos hicimos a hablar un poco mas del pasillo.

-el doctor me ha contado lo que le sucedió a Sakura, ya estoy al tanto de su dieta, descanso y medicamentos. No creí que esto se volviera a repetir- mencionó la rubia un poco cabizbaja

-que quieres decir Tsunade, Sakura-chan no es la primera vez que le da estos problemas?- preguntó mi madre extrañada

-no, Sakura cuando tenia siete años, sus padres murieron en un accidente, eso fue un golpe muy duro para ella, así que, para no pensar en la tristeza que le causaba el que sus padres estuvieran muertos, se la pasaba leyendo, así mantenía su mente ocupada. Al principio no me preocupé, pero después noté que no dormía para seguir leyendo, ni comía, y su salud empezó a empeorar. Lo que llevé a la conclusión de que ella sufrió un trauma con la muerte de sus padres y le causó estrés excesivo, por eso siempre que tiene muchos deberes, empieza a desesperarse y a obsesionarse en cumplirlos hasta llegar el punto en que no puede parar, dejando de lado el comer, el dormir y el cometer cualquier locura para poder realizarlos.

-pero Sakura había mejorado aquel trauma?- intervine yo

-si, siempre que se ponía de esa manera, la llevaba a un centro de relajación, lo cual hacia que se mejorara, a medida que iba creciendo mejoraba hasta que di por hecho que no volvería a sufrir esto otra vez. Pero creo que me equivoqué, es mi culpa por descuidarla, por dejarla sola todos estos años. Así que Mikoto, por eso te llamé, por mi trabajo de andar viajando, no puedo estar pendiente de Sakura, así que por favor- se inclina Tsunade frente a nosotros- por favor cuiden de Sakura, se los ruego, estaré agradecida de por vida con ustedes, se los pido, por favor

-Tsunade- mi mamá toma de los brazos a la doctora y la pone en posición erguida- claro que si, cuidaremos de Sakura, la cuidaré como si fuera mi hija, no te preocupes que con nosotros estará muy bien, cierto Sasuke-kun?-

-cuente con nosotros, le damos nuestra palabra- dije muy serio y con voz convincente

-muchas gracias, gracias.

SAKURA

Tsunade-sama, Sasuke y su madre, llevan mucho tiempo allá fuera ¿de que estarán hablando? Todos me han venido a visitar, me siento muy feliz, y mucho mas con Sasuke que se ha encargado de mi todo este tiempo, quisiera salir ya de este hospital para estar mucho mas tiempo con Sasuke y ahora que me ha dicho que me ama, no quiero separarme de él.

-Sakura, buenas noticias- me dice Tsunade-sama con una sonrisa

-que es?

-bueno, te darán de alta hoy mismo, así que por un tiempo vivirás en la casa de los Uchiha, quienes cuidarán de ti- menciona mi maestra

-voy a ser una molestia, no tienen que hacerlo yo misma puedo cuidarme- dije muy avergonzada, no quisiera ser una carga

-Sakura, tienes que venir con nosotros, tu necesitas compañía, no puedes quedarte sola- menciona Sasuke cariñosamente

-pero yo…-

-pero nada Sakura-chan, vivirás con nosotros, estaremos muy encantados de tenerte en casa, así me podrás hacer mas compañía- dijo la señora Mikoto muy sonriente

-la dejo en sus cargos, por favor- pide en son de reverencia Tsunade-Sama- bien Sakura, tengo que regresarme para New York, cuídate mucho por favor

-si- dije muy animada, ella me dirige una sonrisa tierna, se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno, adiós a todos y gracias por cuidar de Sakura-

Tsunade-sama se retiro de la habitación, me hizo muy bien que viniera desde tan lejos, para saber como estoy yo, aunque no sea mi madre biológica, la quiero mucho y a ella le debo muchas cosas en la vida, todo lo que soy es gracias a ella.

Ya me dieron de alta en el hospital, y me encuentro en la casa de Sasuke-kun, me siento un poco incomoda, siento que voy a estorbar. Ya la madre de Sasuke me ha organizado la habitación, es muy bonita y muy cómoda, pero solo espero no causar molestias.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun ya vino con todo tu equipaje- se asoma por la puerta la señora Mikoto

-ah muchas gracias- me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a ayudar a Sasuke-kun

-para donde va señorita, deja que Sasuke-kun suba todo- me bloquea la salida la mamá de Sasuke

-de verdad, no quiero molestar- dije muy apenada

-tranquila hija, más que una molestia serás una agradable compañía para todos en esta casa-

Que amable es la señora Mikoto, es tan linda. Escucho los pasos de Sasuke acercándose a la habitación

-dejaré esto en el armario, mañana temprano haré que te lo arreglen las criadas- me dice Sasuke sentándose en la cama

-yo misma puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes- dije en un tono serio

-nada de eso, necesitas descansar- responde Sasuke

-pero es que yo no estoy operada ni nada de eso, no me voy a quedar como una inútil- respondí un poco enfurecida

-bueno me retiro, no hagan nada indebido- sale de la habitación la mamá de Sasuke

-que pasa- me pregunta Sasuke muy serio

-no quiero que me traten como una inútil, yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma- dije un poco enfadada, el me hace una seña de que me hiciera junto a él.

Yo me senté junto a él.

-tomate las cosas con calma, amor- Sasuke me abrazó y nos recostamos en la cama, y empezó a tocarme el cabello con delicadeza

-Sasuke-kun, tu… hoy en el hospital me dijiste que me amabas… tu de verdad lo decías en serio?- pregunté un poco dubitativa

-por supuesto que si, boba- me responde él con un tono burlón

-sé que esto puede sonar ridículo, pero… dime otra vez que me amas, por favor- mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, quiero ser amada por Sasuke, quiero oír de sus propios labios esas palabras nuevamente, espero que me las diga, ya que él a veces es un poco inexpresivo.

Sasuke me mira fijamente a los ojos, yo con solo mirarlo me siento perdida, me siento en otro mundo. El con su mano toca delicadamente mi rostro, cada caricia de Sasuke es como un medicamento para mí. Sasuke con su otra mano me abraza la cintura y con sus labios empieza a rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me causa varios escalofríos agradables, podía sentir como mis vellos se erizaban.

-Sasuke-kun, me haces muchas cosquillas- le dije suavemente

-escúchame que no lo pienso repetir- me hablaba con susurros en el oído

-te escucho- Sasuke logra siempre dominarme, en todo le suelo hacer caso,

-te amo- mi corazón, quería estallar, el es lo único que necesito, junto a él estoy bien, junto a él soy feliz.

En un instante, Sasuke y yo, nos acercamos, y nuestros labios empezaron a buscarse, se juntaron como dos imanes, atraídos. Los labios de Sasuke, finos, calidos sus besos, dulces pero con una pizca de pasión. Siempre noto como el se esmera por que esté bien, siempre me hace feliz. Finalmente, nuestra respiración nos falló, el oxigeno entre nosotros se hizo tan escaso, que tuvimos que nuestros labios se separaron. Sasuke aun me tenía abrazada, yo me aferre a su pecho, y lo abracé fuertemente

-Sasuke-kun yo… también te amo…yo quiero estar contigo por siempre, nunca quiero dejarte, porque si lo hago una parte de mi moriría.

-nunca te alejaras de mi- me da pequeñitos besos en el cuello, lo que provoca que me ria

-Sasuke-kun me da muchas cosquillas

-descansa, trata de mejorarte

Yo me recosté en el pecho de Sasuke y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Hasta que los dos juntos cerramos nuestros ojos para descansarlos.


	15. Gotas

_**Hola! Perdon por la demora! Es que ya entré a la universidad y he estado muy ocupada con los deberes, pero bueno ya subi el cap 15, espero que les guste y agradecimientos a cherry627, alexiel-cullen y rukia Alejandra!**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

Ahora que Sakura se ha quedado en mi casa, me siento mas seguro y para no despegarme de ella, por ahora me quedo en la casa de mis padres. Ha sido una semana desde que está a cuidado de mi madre, se recuperará rápido, mientras ella esté conmigo no le hará falta nada.

Siempre salgo de la universidad disparado para mi casa para ver pronto a Sakura. Después de lo que le sucedió no quisiera dejarla sola, yo siento que necesita una muy buena compañía.

Llegué a la casa, la ama de llaves me recibe amablemente, lo cual le devuelvo el mismo gesto, camino por la casa en busca de Sakura, cuando paso por el jardín, escucho risas, me acerco un poco mas y veo a mi madre y Sakura, recortando las flores, a mi madre siempre le ha encantado cuidar del jardín. Sakura se ve muy feliz, se ve tan linda con ese sombrero y que decir de mi madre, desde que Sakura está aquí, mamá está muy feliz, creo que Sakura es la hija anhelada que nunca pudo tener. Me siento muy feliz por las dos.

-buenas tardes- me acerco hacia donde ellas

-hola hijo- saluda mi madre muy contenta

-Sasuke-kun, bienvenido- me dice Sakura alegre

A las dos les doy un beso en la mejilla

-veo que se han divertido mucho- respondo alegre, me contagiaron, me hace feliz verlas de buen animo

-si, es que Sakura-chan es tan graciosa- responde mi madre

-de eso no hay duda- menciono animado

-como que de eso no hay duda?- enseguida interviene Sakura haciendo un puchero, típico de ella, mi mamá se ríe.

-bueno, los dejo por un momento voy a llamar a tu padre, que no tarde para la cena.- se retira mi madre.

-has pasado muy bien?-

-si, tu mamá es tan divertida y tierna

-que bueno- la tomé de la mano y empezamos a caminar por el gran jardín de la casa. De repente siento que ella me abraza, yo le correspondo.

-que tienes?- le pregunte tiernamente

-nada, estoy muy feliz, tu familia me ha tratado muy bien, y ahora estamos mas juntos. Solo es eso

-que bueno, me alegra mucho… te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?- le propuse un poco animado, se la ha pasado siempre encerrada en la casa, creo que salir le haría bien.

-tu y yo nada mas?- me pregunta con su mirada toda inocente

-hmp- asentí con mi cabeza

-bueno, iré a vestirme un poco mejor, estoy muy sucia de tierra- ella se dirige al cuarto.

Se ve tan feliz, parece una niña pequeña contenta porque va a salir de paseo, quiero que hoy pasemos toda la tarde juntos, desde que está acá en casa no hemos podido estar solos, ya que suele conversar mucho con mis padres y mi hermano. Me gusta que tenga con quien conversar, pero a veces quisiera que estuviera nada mas conmigo, pero ella también tiene que relacionarse con otras personas.

-Sasuke-kun ya estoy lista-

-bueno entonces vamos- la tomé de la mano, venia vestida de forma muy sencilla, una blusa con mangas color negro, una falda de Jean que no le quedaba muy corta que digamos, y unos tenis converse de lona negra. Se veía muy linda, bueno siempre lo está. Hoy pienso consentirla en todo, no es que sea meloso pero quiero mostrarle hoy cariño, para que se sienta mejor.

-Sasuke-kun a donde me vas a llevar?- me pregunta ella mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano cerca de la casa de mis padres

-vamos al parque de diversiones-

-ahhh! Estoy emocionada!- su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro alegre, yo no soy tan expresivo como ella, pero de alguna manera me siento muy feliz junto a ella, si no la veo contenta yo tampoco puedo estar contento.

-en donde nos subimos primero?- le pregunté a ella

-no sé, la montaña rusa?

-bueno entonces vayamos hacer la fila

Nos acercamos a aquella atracción, estaba muy lleno para ser un viernes en la tarde, cuando delante de nosotros vemos a un chico rubio y una chica pelinegra,

-Sasuke-kun, mira son Hinata y Naruto- señala Sakura contenta, hmmm quería estar solo con ella

-Hinata! Naruto!- llamaba Sakura, a lo que ellos voltearon

-Sakura-chan! Que bueno verte- se abrazaron las dos amigas, ellas empezaron a hablarse mientras esperábamos nuestro turno

-como ha seguido Sakura-chan- me preguntó Naruto

-está un poco mejor, creo que la compañía de todos en casa le ha hecho muy bien

-ah que bueno, oye y no te ha vuelto a molestar la cansona de Ino?- me preguntó Naruto con una voz muy baja

-no, llevo un buen rato sin verla, a lo mejor ya se habrá olvidado de aquella estupida obsesión que tenia - respondí

-si bueno mejor, así podrás estar mas tranquilo y…

-Ohh, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, no pensé encontrármelos aquí- interrumpe este chico a Naruto, un chico lo bastante raro, no sabes si se está burlando de ti o esta sonriéndote, es un demente.

-ah Sai, eres tu- respondió Naruto

-y están solos o con sus novias?- pregunto el chico pelinegro todo paliducho

-si, si estamos nosotros dos- respondió inmediatamente Naruto, pero que mierda dijo, no puedo estar negando a la novia mía.

-ah yo vine con Shikamaru, pero ya saben como es el, todo amargado, así que menos mal están ustedes para no estar solo- nos dirige una sonrisa sicópata este chico.

Sai es un buen chico, es my extraño, no me da miedo su sonrisa solo me parece raro.

-esta fila esta como larga, espérenme un momento voy a ir a comprar un refresco- se salio de la fila Sai

-porque coño tuviste que decir que estamos solos?- le dirigí una mirada fulminante al imbecil de Naruto

-sabes como es ese chico, si decía que estábamos con las chicas no se quisiera despegar de nosotros.

-mas te vale, te salvas que Sakura y Hinata no escucharon.

De verdad que es un imbecil Naruto, espero que Sakura no haya escuchado, porque se pondría molesta y lo que menos quiero ahora es arruinar su alegría.

SAKURA

-oye Hinata, has vuelto hablar con Ino?

-no, siempre que me ve, me mira muy mal y cuando pasa junto a mi choca su hombro con el mío a propósito

-entiendo, que mal, aun no logro entenderla

-ni yo…por cierto, ella no ha seguido molestando a Sasuke-kun

-al parecer no.

-debió habérsele pasado aquel caprichito que tenia con el de seguro

-conociéndola no creo.

Conozco muy bien a Ino, se que esa obsesión que tiene con Sasuke la tiene todavía y si no ha hecho nada últimamente es porque algo esta tramando, solo espero que mis palabras no sean ciertas, mi relación con Sasuke está cada vez mejor, no quisiera que nada lo arruinara.

-disculpen señoritas, porquen están solitas? Alguien las puede robar?- se nos acerca un chico pelinegro y pálido, pero es lindo.

-quien…tu?- le dije en tono burlesco a aquel chico

-posiblemente- muestra una sonrisa- es broma, me acerqué en cuanto las vi son muy lindas, y me pregunté ¿Qué harán tan solitas? Puedo acompañarlas

-disculpa….agradecemos tu intención…pero venimos con los chicos de allá atrás- intervino Hinata tímidamente

-es cierto, son nuestros novios- le respondí de manera amable al chico

-jajaja, por favor niñas, ellos son amigos míos y ellos me han dicho que están nada mas los dos solos, yo se que se quieren deshacer de mi, pero descuiden no les haré daño

Que diablos está diciendo ese chico, será cierto, ese chico conoce a Sasuke? Yo le dirijo en ese instante una mirada malévola a Hinata, de seguro ya habrá captado mi mensaje, vamos a seguirle la corriente a este chico.

-creo que nos descubriste, pero sabes que… ya no quiero subir a la montaña rusa y tu Hinata?

-no, yo tampoco-

-bueno, las invito a tomar un refresco, quieren?- ofreció el chico sonriente

-si, esta fila me ha dado mucha sed- mencioné,

-entonces vamos- el chico nos ofreció sus brazos, Hinata y yo estábamos a cada lado de él, su brazo lo llevábamos en forma de gancho.

-como se llaman tus amigos- pregunté antes de acercarnos hacia Sasuke y Naruto que ni cuenta se han dado que estamos conversando con este chico, no nos han visto

-ah el pelinegro se llama Sasuke y el rubio Naruto… y yo me llamo Sai

Es cierto, los conoce, porque nos habrán negado esos dos imbeciles, Sasuke me las pagaras, ya estábamos a cuantos pasos de ellos.

Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, ya no me voy a subir, voy a tomar algo con estas dos bellezas, adiós- se despidió muy sonriente Sai, yo nada mas vi la cara de asombrado de Naruto y Sasuke, el cual ni lo determiné, me tiene muy molesta

-Hinata-chan? A...donde vas- llamo Naruto asombrado

-la conoces?- preguntó Sai a Naruto

-por supuesto que si imbecil…es mi novia!- respondió Naruto alterado

-ah pero tu me dijiste que estaban ustedes solos nada mas- responde Sai con una sonrisa, este chico es raro

-si, pero era para deshacernos de ti!- dijo Naruto- Hinata-chan, se que estuvo mal, pero discúlpame, por favor, te prometo que no volveré hacerlo así tenga que aguantarme imbeciles como el, me perdonas?-

-esta bien, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata tímidamente, Hinata si que perdona fácil.

Yo me retire de la conversación de ellos, Sasuke porque hiciste eso, esto me tiene muy enfadada. Empecé a caminar muy rápido, no quería ver a Sasuke, se que no es algo tan grave, pero me molesta mucho que me hubiese negado, yo puedo sentirle pisar mis talones

-Sakura, espera- empezó a llamarme

No quiero hablar con él, debo calmarme, debo pensar muy bien, cálmate Sakura!, yo no me detenía, Salí del parque de atracciones y caminaba a paso muy rápido

-Sakura, detente, vamos a hablar- me decía Sasuke, puedo sentir un gran nudo en mi garganta, mis ojos empiezan a salírseles lagrimas, empiezo a limpiarlos con el dorso de mi mano. Sasuke nunca me esperaba algo así de ti

SASUKE

Que cagada la de Naruto, yo que quería pasar un buen momento con Sakura y ahora está molesta conmigo, le empiezo a seguir los pasos, pero no se detiene, camina muy rápido. Ya empezamos alejarnos demasiado, ya estábamos cerca del bosque ¿a donde piensa llegar?

-Sakura, detente-

Ella no hacia caso, ya estaba ocultándose el sol… demonios, en eso la halé del brazo y se detiene

-suéltame- me dice teniendo su cabeza gacha

-no- le dije con voz firme y seria, puedo escuchar sus sollozos,

-escucha, yo no le dije a Sai que estábamos Naruto y yo solos, sin embargo yo pude haber intervenido y decir que estaba contigo, pero no lo hice, se que estuvo mal, comprendo como te sientes, así que lo siento…- me quedé callado, aun podía escucharla llorar, ella me daba la espalda, no nos mirábamos a la cara, debo esperar a que se calme un poco. Me puse en frente de ella, alcé con mis dedos su delicado rostro, empecé a limpiarle las lágrimas.

-cuando dijo aquello ese chico Sai, me sentí muy mal, puesto que pensé que al parecer te avergüenzas de tenerme como tu novia u otra cosa- decía Sakura llorando nuevamente

-no, como crees que me voy avergonzar de ti, no pienses en eso… yo te amo y mas que nada me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado- ella me abrazó estrechamente a lo que yo también correspondo.

-Sasuke-kun, prométeme que nunca mas va a suceder algo así- me pide mirándome tiernamente a los ojos

-lo prometo-

Debo reconocer desde que conocí a Sakura he aprendido a ser un poco mas abierto, no temo demostrar mis sentimientos. Con ella se que tengo que ser cuidadoso, es como una muñeca de porcelana debo tratarla con delicadeza para que no tenga ningún daño. Quien pensaría que soy un poco mas cariñoso, creo que soy el Sasuke cuando era niño, por ser hijo menor era un consentido por todos, lo cual era muy cariñoso, pero a medida que fui creciendo me volví serio y frío, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Pero gracias a Sakura he vuelto a ser más cariñoso.

Después de estar un rato abrazados en medio del bosque, nos sentamos en la hierba recostados al tronco de un árbol, yo la abrazaba y ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando escucho una risita por parte de ella

-de que te ríes?- le pregunté

-es que me acordé cuando me perdí en el bosque, tú fuiste a buscarme y luego te empiezas a burlar de mi y me haces llorar-

-si, esa vez me sentí un poco mal, nunca te había visto llorar

-bueno eso te pasa por ser mala clase- me mira ella a los ojos y me saca la lengua, ya empezó hacer caras

-oye eso fue hace unos meses, no seas rencorosa, además para que te animaras ese día te iba a dar un beso, pero tu arruinaste el momento-

-yooo? Fue tu amigo Naruto quien se apareció, además quien te creías, no éramos novios por el momento-

-pero tu te quedaste quieta, no hiciste nada por detenerme, tu estabas esperando a que te besara- le dirigí una mirada triunfadora y sonrisita arrogante, ella hizo un puchero, lo sabia, tengo la razón

-es que no me pude a resistir a tus encantos- menciona ella un poco tímida, lo que me causa gracia y me río

-Sasuke-kun, pero tu en ese entonces sentías algo por mi?- me pregunta de una manera inocente y su mirada toda tierna

-por supuesto… yo fui un tonto en haberme fijado primero de Ino en vez de ti.

-pero, te diste cuenta a tiempo que Ino no era lo que esperabas, y mira ahora tu y yo estamos juntos

-si, pero si te hubiera conocido a ti primero hubiéramos compartido mucho mas tiempo y…

-lo pasado es pasado, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos- ella siempre me dirige una sonrisa dulce, siempre me hace sentir lleno de gozo

-ven, recuéstate en mis piernas- me pide ella, dando palmaditas en sus piernas.

Yo le hago caso, me recosté en sus piernas mirando a su rostro, a lo que ella me empieza a acariciar el cabello, luego con sus finos dedos empieza a acariciarme el rostro, yo me sentía embelesado en su regazo, me sentía tan embobado, aunque el bosque estaba oscuro, por la luz de la luna podía ver sus ojos verdes brillar. Sakura empezó a inclinarse un poco, acercándose a mi rostro, su cabello se vino hacia sus ojos, así que con mi mano se los aparté, ella tenía su mano en mi rostro, empezó acercarse hacia mí, hasta que unimos nuestros labios, un beso suave, sin afán, cuidadoso, tierno, delicado y sobre todo dulce.

Como siempre la respiración y el aire egoísta, no nos permiten disfrutar tanto tiempo. En momentos como este me gustaría tener respiración anaeróbica, como las bacterias que aun así, sin el aire pueden seguir respirando, pero en fin lo bonito dura poquito.

-y esto a que se debe?- le pregunte

-es que desde que estoy contigo me he sentido muy feliz, ya no me siento sola, tu siempre estas conmigo, por eso, porque quiero estar siempre a tu lado, no permitiré que unas pequeñeces arruinen nuestra relación- me responde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo me levanto, la abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla,

-yo no permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti- le digo en el oído.

Estoy resuelto a proteger mi relación con Sakura, no hay ninguna chica como ella, es la única que ha podido impregnarse en mi corazón.

-creo que ya está tarde, Sasuke-kun, es mejor que vayamos a casa- me dice Sakura

-si esta bien- la tomé de la mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección a la casa de mis padres.

Hoy quería pasar a solas con Sakura, pero en cuanto vi que estaba Naruto pensé que no estaríamos los dos solos. Hasta que el imbecil de Sai apareció y terminó de arruinar las cosas, pero gracias a él, Sakura y yo pudimos tener nuestro tiempo los dos solos y conversar de muchas cosas.


	16. Alba

_**Hola! Nuevamente me he tardado en subir el cap, agradecimientos a rukia Alejandra y cherry627. arigato minna!**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

-Sasuke, has pensado que van hacer este fin de semana?

-no mamá, bueno y a que tu insistencia en saber que es lo que vamos hacer este fin de semana?-

-bueno yo voy a viajar con tu padre, a unos negocios que tiene en Inglaterra, así que no te puedo dejar solo en casa con Sakura, pueden hacer cosas indebidas

-mamá por favor!,

-ah ya sé! Porque no van a a la casa de la playa, vayan con sus amigos para que se diviertan mas y no puedan hacer nada indebido

-mamá tu con tus cosas

-está decidido, salen mañana viernes temprano, llamaré para que les preparen la casa.

Ah mi madre, tan dramática pero a la vez, vela por nuestro bien, aunque si ella lo permitiera, Sakura y yo no tendríamos nada de…intimidad. Ambos aun no estamos preparados. En fin, a quien le diré que vaya con nosotros a la casa de la playa.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la habitación de Sakura, toqué la puerta

-pase- escuché su voz desde la habitación

Yo abrí la puerta, y la vi recostada en la cama, leyendo un libro, ella cerró el libro y me dirigió una sonrisa

-ya llegaste, como te fue?- me pregunta dulcemente, el cual me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-me fue muy bien- le respondí, haciéndome a su lado, tomé el libro que estaba leyendo, era algo de medicina, le dirigí una mirada represiva, ella la percibe

-no te preocupes, lo estoy leyendo por pedazos, me lo estoy tomando con calma

-bueno eso espero- me quedé un rato en silencio- ah, mamá se va de viaje con papá y no nos quiere dejar solos en casa por miedo a que hagamos algo indebido, así, que te parece si pasamos este fin de semana en la casa de la playa que tenemos nosotros, además le decimos a Naruto y Hinata, que te parece?

-suena bien- respondió inmediatamente

-pero he estado pensando que nosotros cuatro no basta, ya que esa casa es muy grande, pero yo no conozco a mucha gente que digamos.- ella quedó pensativa por un rato

-ah ya sé! Llamemos a Neji y que lleve a su novia, que tal?

-me parece muy bien, además seria mas compañía.- agregué, no me entusiasmaba que fuera ese chico, pero es una muy buena ocasión para que Sakura se distraiga.

-y porque no le dices también a este chico… Sai-

Porque quería que fuera Sai? Si es un idiota, un chico raro, el ni siquiera es mi amigo, y si lo conozco es porque estudió conmigo en la secundaria y ni siquiera está en mi misma facultad.

-hmm no sé, yo no trato mucho con él- le respondí

-bueno, si no quieres que vaya no lo invites, solo pensé que era amigo tuyo además me cayó muy bien- yo le dirigí una mirada seria

-como amigo, bobo- me dice ella con tono represivo

-bueno, entonces llama a Neji a ver que te dice, yo le diré a Naruto y a Sai. No me quedó de otra; entre mas gente es mejor.

SAKURA

-Hinata, y tus papas si te dejaron pasar un fin de semana junto con Naruto?

-me dejaron porque va Neji y tu, pero aun así me molesta que me traten como una niña- expresó la Hyuuga un poco molesta

-bueno debe ser porque se preocupan mucho por ti- traté de animarla- en fin, lo importante ahora que vamos de paseo juntas

-si, estoy muy ansiosa!

Me encuentro muy feliz porque también irá mi mejor amiga, así que quedé con ella en ir de compras, no quiero que Sasuke vuelva hacerme cambiar de vestido de baño, por eso llamé a Hinata, tiene un mejor sentido para la moda que yo. Aunque para esto, Ino fuera la indicada.

Hinata y yo caminábamos por todo el centro comercial en busca de la mejor tienda de trajes de baños, hasta que la encontramos.

-bienvenidas, le podemos ayudar en algo?- se nos ofrece una vendedora

-gracias, estamos buscando un traje de baño, algo lindo y sexy pero a la vez recatado.- respondió Hinata

-se lo que buscan, por favor vengan conmigo-

Seguimos a la vendedora hacia una parte de la tienda, había muchos trajes de baños muy lindos, pero la mayoría eran de dos piezas y la verdad yo no me siento cómoda con esos trajes de baño. La vendedora me mostró varios, todos estaban lindos pero no me decidía por ninguno

-tu que piensas Hinata?

-bueno… todos están lindos, pero… de que color es el traje de baño que te compró Sasuke?

-negro- respondí inmediatamente

-bueno, creo que si llevas este blanco de dos piezas, sorprenderás a Sasuke-kun

-no lo sé, sabes que no me siento muy bien con estos trajes de baño de dos piezas, me siento en ropa interior

-bueno, a mi me gusta creo que se te vería muy lindo

-pruébeselo, de pronto le quede gustando- intervino la vendedora

-esta bien...

-Sakura-chan, de seguro vas a sorprender a Sasuke, se te ve muy lindo y el color blanco te queda perfecto- menciona mi amiga muy alegre por mi decisión

-eso espero…

UNA HORA MAS TARDE…

-en donde estabas?- me pregunta Sasuke, saliendo de su habitación, yo justo iba a entrar en la mia

-ah, Salí a comprar unas cosas con Hinata, como estabas hablando con tu padre, preferí no interrumpirte.

-está bien, y que compraste?- me pregunta él con una mirada curiosa en mis bolsas

-ah algunas cosas para llevar al paseo- respondí mientras entrábamos en la habitación

-hmm, bueno saldremos temprano a las 6:00 de la mañana para que tengas todo listo

-de acuerdo.

SASUKE

Es la segunda vez que Sakura y yo nos vamos de paseo con nuestros amigos, aunque bueno con mucho más gente. Pero por lo menos nos distraeremos y la pasaremos bien.

-que casa tan linda- mencionó la novia de Neji.

Mi casa de la playa, es una casa que por fuera es blanca, por dentro tiene muebles de mimbre y bambú, cosas típicas de una cabaña para la playa, aunque muy moderna y sofisticada.

Subimos a elegir las habitaciones, la casa es demasiado grande y en total tiene como 10 habitaciones. Así que cada uno contaba con su propia habitación. Después de que todos escogiéramos las habitaciones, nos reunimos en la sala a charlar un rato. Cuando se siente el sonido de un auto. Salí de la casa para ver quien era y el que menos me esperaba…

-hola, Sasuke-

-que haces aquí?-

-mamá me mandó a vigilarlos, para que ustedes niños no hagan nada indebido

-no te necesitamos como niñera

-Itachi que molesto eres,- interviene Konan, la novia de mi hermano- disculpa por las molestias Sasuke,

-esta bien, adelante Konan, bienvenida- a ella si vale la pena tratarla bien.

Itachi y su novia entraron junto conmigo a la sala, donde estaban los demás

-hola chicos- saludó mi hermano

-hola- respondieron todos

-Sasuke, ya se repartieron las habitaciones?- pregunta mi hermano, hablando en voz baja

-si, ya lo hicimos-

-la habitación matrimonial, está ocupada?-

-no- respondí con voz seca

-bueno, en ese caso la tomaremos Konan y yo

-no y que no se puede hacer cosas indebidas?- le pregunté con voz irónica

-ese no es asunto tuyo, mocoso- me pega mi hermano con su dedo en la frente, odio cuando me trata así.

-oye Sasuke, como ya organizamos todo, porque no vamos a la playa?- me pregunta Naruto desde la cocina tomando un refresco

-no tienen que pedirme permiso para ir a la playa, está aquí al frente- dije acariciando a Pakkun, que se encontraba durmiendo en mis piernas, ya que estaba sentado en el sofá

-pero no crees que seria mejor que fuéramos todos?- preguntó Neji

-no se diga mas! Alistémonos para darnos un chapuzón- gritó todo eufórico Naruto

-por cierto en donde están las chicas?-pregunta el Hyuuga

-creo que están arriba- respondí

-iré a llamarlas- se retiró Naruto.

Espero que nuestra estadía aquí por lo menos sea bien, que no haya ningún problema con nadie.

EN LA PLAYA…

Al frente de la casa se encuentra la playa, a lo cual tenemos sillas playeras, sombrillas, hamacas, cancha de voleibol, que podemos decir, no tenemos necesidad de ir a un hotel o un centro recreacional porque tenemos una gran piscina y un jacuzzi. A menos que quieras ir a una playa de otro país, en fin, aquí no tenemos con que aburrirnos.

Todos los chicos nos encontrábamos ya en el mar, yo dándome unos cuantos zambullidos, Naruto e Itachi jugaban frisbee con Pakkun y Neji charlaba con su novia. Sakura y Hinata aun estaban dentro de la casa, se tardaban demasiado, que pasará con ellas.

SAKURA

Me siento avergonzada, odio los trajes de baño de dos piezas, pero si estoy utilizando este, es porque quiero verme linda para Sasuke, aunque el traje de baño es sencillo, y lindo pero no me siento acostumbrada a esto. Hinata me esperaba en la puerta, yo aun no sabia si salir o no, así que tomé un chaleco sin mangas blanco, con una capucha, que me lograba tapar hasta los muslos. Tomé mis sandalias y Salí junto con mi amiga. A lo cual ella no me dijo nada solo me sonreía.

Ya estábamos en donde se encontraban todos, yo buscaba a Sasuke y lo pude ver nadando a lo lejos, wow que atlético es Sasuke, yo solo me quedo embelesada mirándolo. Me senté en una silla bajo una sombrilla

-Hinata-chan, vamos a nadar- llamó Naruto a mi amiga

-si- respondió ella muy contenta, Naruto la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia el mar aventándose a las olas, se ven tan felices. Por otro lado veía a Neji y Tenten jugando voleibol junto con Itachi y Konan, se veían tan animados. Luego Pakkun, pude verlo correr hacia mi trayendo un frisbee, yo lo recibí cariñosamente y empecé a acariciarlo, se veía tan cansado que empezó a jadear, así que el can se acostó al lado de la silla en donde me encontraba sentada, donde le daba muy buena sombra.

Introduje mi mano en el bolsillo del chaleco, comprobando si traje el bloqueador solar, el cual se encontraba ahí. Volví a buscar a Sasuke y vi que estaba saliendo del mar, se dirigía hacia mi, cada vez se acercaba mas, se veía tan…tan… por Dios el es perfecto, el es precioso, podía admirar muy bien su pecho bien formado, su hermoso cuerpo y su cara de ángel, el sol hacia que las gotas de agua que había en su cuerpo brillaran, por Dios por un momento pude pensar que es familia de los Cullen, pero no, yo al verlo así, me siento insignificante, siento que soy poca cosa para el, aunque se que para Sasuke no lo soy. Al verlo tan enfrente de mi, subí la cremallera del chaleco.

-vayamos a nadar- me dice con su voz seria pero a la vez encantadora, yo asentí, soy tan boba como si fuera la primera vez en verlo así, pero es inevitable dejar de admirarlo.

Yo me levanté de la silla y bajé con los dedos temblorosos la cremallera…

SASUKE

Ella bajaba la cremallera del chaleco que tenia puesto, podía percibir que estaba nerviosa, no sé a que se debía, bueno aunque ya debería pensar que es algo normal en ella. Cuando bajó la cremallera, se quitó el chaleco y se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido de baño, blanco de dos piezas, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, sus senos de talla media se veían tan reafirmados. En seguida que la examiné, inmediatamente le puse el chaleco, ella se quedó inmóvil, como si no entendiera nada, le tomé la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia lo largo de la playa.

Mientras caminábamos permanecíamos callados, ella nada más se dejaba guiar de mí. Decidí parar y pude ver que estábamos muy alejados de todos.

Ella me miraba muy confundida, no entendía porque le puse otra vez el chaleco

-que pasa- le pregunté

-Sasuke-kun… porque me cubriste, es que acaso no te gusta como me veo, acaso me veo fea- me preguntó con inocencia

-por supuesto que no, tonta, solamente quería ser el primero en apreciar como te ves, estas muy bella- ella se sonrojó

-yo pensé que estaba demasiado atrevida o que me veía fea-

-para nada, te ves muy linda…es solo que…bueno… no quisiera que los demás chicos te vean, quiero ser solamente yo el que deba verte de esta manera. Pero se que al ir a playa o piscina es algo que no se puede evitar así que, tocará aguantarme

Ella empieza a reírse. Estábamos cerca de una palmera, así que la tomé de los hombros y la recosté al tronco suavemente, rodeé con mis brazos su delgada cintura y ella me abrazaba del cuello, a lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzamos a besarnos; con Sakura todo es con calma y ternura. Yo me siento tan afortunado de estar con Sakura, ya que es tan bella, tiene unos ojos hermosos, su cuerpo tan bonito, pero sobre todo me gusta su delicadeza y su ternura.

Nos separamos, y ella me miraba tan dulcemente y con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

-Sasuke-kun, tienes la cara roja, estas quemado

-ah, pasé un buen tiempo esperándote, además la sal y el sol siempre maltratan un poco la piel- le respondí apegada todavía a ella

-te pondré bloqueador solar, parecerás un camarón- me menciona ella dulcemente, a lo que nos separamos un poco, ella me empezó a aplicar bloqueador por la cara, me recuerda cuando iba a la playa con mi madre y ella siempre era la que me aplicaba el bloqueador, pero este caso ya es muy diferente, lo está haciendo mi novia que es tan cuidadosa.

-listo- terminó ella

-no me habrás dejado con la cara toda blanca-

Ella niega moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

-y ya te echaste bloqueador?- le pregunté

-si, antes de salir-

-hmmm- que mal, yo que quería aplicarle un poco, no sé, en su rostro, en sus brazos, en su espalda o quizás en las piernas, no, en esa parte ella misma lo puede hacer asi que las piernas queda descartado. Luego empiezo a escuchar una risita burlona.

-que es gracioso?- le pregunté serio

-nada, regresemos o si no los demás se extrañaran, y no quiero que Itachi le diga a Mikoto-san que estuvimos haciendo cosas indebidas

-si, mejor que no demos que hablar- la tomé de la mano y regresamos a donde se encontraban todos.

Tal vez Sakura y yo aun no tenemos intimidad, pero creo que nos llevamos muy bien, además no tenemos afán en tener sexo. Tal vez sea cuando estemos preparados, a lo mejor quien quita que Sakura y yo nos casemos. Si, porque no, solo quisiera que ella permaneciera siempre a mi lado.


	17. Lucero del Alba

_**Holaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo! Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que la U me deja tareas horribles que no me da ni tiempo ni para salir con mis amigos! Gomen! Pero aprovecho Semana Santa para actualizar, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi fic y me dejen reviews! Espero que les guste**_

_**Yui!**_

SAKURA

Llevamos dos días y una noche, en la casa de la playa. Me he divertido mucho, estoy rodeada de todos mis amigos y de la persona que amo, ojalá se pudiera tener una vida así por siempre. Son las 6 de la tarde, pronto anochecerá, los chicos salieron y nos dejaron a nosotras botadas en esta casa, quien sabe de pronto estén tomando.

-Ahhh! Ya no aguanto mas!- se levantó del sofá Tenten. Hinata, Konan y yo estábamos sentadas mirándonos las caras, en este momento estamos aburridas. Cuando veo a Tenten en frente Mio, entregándome una copa de vino blanco.

-Tenten sabes bien que no tomo- le respondí, entregándole nuevamente la copa

-ay Sakura, no seas aburrida, mira, incluso Hinata que es la mas ingenua toma!

-esta bien, solo un poquito y ya- agregué

-eso es!- respondió animada la pelicastaña

Todas empezamos a tomar, yo solo un poquito, espero que a las demás no se les pase la mano.

-oigan chicas, ya que estamos solas, porque no hablamos de los ex –intervino Konan

-oye si que buena idea- menciona Tenten

-bueno si es de ex, creo que conmigo no cuenten- mencioné yo

-porque? Tuviste una mala experiencia?- preguntó Konan

-no es eso, es que nunca he tenido un ex –mencioné un poco sonrojada

-ehhh? Ósea que Sasuke-Kun es tu primer novio?- preguntó Konan

-si, eso es cierto, sabes a Sakura-chan antes le gustaba mi primo Neji- intervino Hinata

-Hinata! No ves que está Tenten!- regañé a la ojiperla

-y eso que? Eso ya fue en el pasado!- nosotras tres nos quedamos mirando a Hinata un poco sorprendidas, tal parece que el alcohol surte efecto rápido en ella.

-Tenten! Sírveme otra copa!- pidió eufórica Hinata, vaya así se parece a Naruto

-esa es la actitud!- mencionó Tenten, a lo cual le sirvió un poco mas de vino

-a mi también por favor- pidió Konan, puedo ver en ella, que es una chica acostumbrada al alcohol. Espero que no se complique esto….

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

-oye Tenten, y que con esos moños que te haces, parecen dos bolas de mierda, jajaja- empezó a reírse demasiado fuerte Hinata, oh no! Creo que las clases de protocolo que ha recibido de por vida se fueron directo al basurero.

-oye, oye y tu que? Eres demasiado blancucha, ¿acaso Naruto te bañó con su leche, que sale por su salchicha? Jajajaj- respondió Tenten a Hinata.

Nunca había visto a Hinata así, diciendo palabrotas y un montón de obscenidades ¿Qué pasó con la dulce, y tímida Hinata? El trago no es un buen amigo de ella.

-sírvanme otro!- alzó su copa la ojiperla

-ya basta!- le arrebate la copa a Hinata y le quité la botella de vino a Tenten

-oye Sakura que te pasa?- dijo Tenten mirándome con sus ojos entreabiertos

-ya no mas! Fue suficiente!- les grité a este par de borrachonas

-Sakura-chan, eres una aguafiestas…buu…buu- como? Hinata abucheándome? La verdad no me molesta está borracha, pero aun así me sorprende Hinata.

Hinata se levantó del sofá y cayó al suelo, a lo que ella empieza a reírse. Yo la ayudé a levantarse, y ella seguía burlándose

-jejeje Sakura-Chan me caí jeje-

-si ya lo noté. Konan-san porque no le das una ducha a Tenten por favor.

-esta bien- por lo menos alguien mas sobrio

-Sakura-chan?- llama Hinata, ya casi ni le entiendo, su lengua se enreda

-que pasa?

-quiero vo…wuaaaaa!- en eso veo como sale un chorro de vomito, en toda mi blusa, que asco!

-Hinata! Pero que demonios! Agh! Que asco! Vamos te daré una ducha- la tomé del brazo hasta llegar al baño

-Sakura-chan, apestas

-gracias a ti-

Abrí el grifo del agua fría, y metí a Hinata de un empujón en la ducha

-ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Que friaaaa! Ahhhh!- lanzaba gritos Hinata, por Dios que feo lidiar con un borracho. Pero por cosas de la vida, soy una experta en cuidado de ebrios.

-déjame salir! Esta friaaa!- gritaba Hinata e intentaba salirse de la ducha

-no!- que fuerte es Hinata, así que con una mano me apoyaba en la pared, con la otra mano empujaba su cabeza, y con una pierna le empujaba el muslo, de repente la Hyuuga me halo de la pierna y fui a parar en el agua fría

-ahhhh, esta friaaaa!- exclame

-te lo dije

Me Salí inmediatamente de la ducha, bueno por lo menos ya no huelo a vomito.

Después de tanta lidia con Hinata se quedó dormida en su habitación, me cambie de ropa, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar un caldo para quitar el guayabo. Que suerte Konan, Tenten no le dio mucha lidia, Konan se metió en su habitación a esperar a Itachi. Ya son las 10 de la noche y estos chicos nada que llegan.

-jutsu clones de sombra!-

-Naruto ya basta-

-quieres pelea?

Menos mal que ya llegaron, tal parece que Naruto está borracho, yo ni me aparecí por ahí, no quiero lidiar con otro borracho.

-que haces?- se apareció Sasuke

-se tardaron mucho-

-lo sé y lo siento- me da un beso ligero en los labios Sasuke, yo lo miré muy poco convencida, pero era para tomarle el pelo.

-está bien, y quien a parte de Naruto se emborrachó?

-solo él, los demás estamos sobrios- respondió Sasuke, abriendo la nevera y sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja

-pues creo que Hinata se puso de acuerdo con él- respondí, revolviendo la sopa

-se emborrachó?- la cara de Sasuke era un poco sorprendida, yo asentí con mi cabeza

-hasta me vomitó-

-vaya, seria interesante verla. Por cierto esa sopa?

-ah es para Hinata y Tenten para que no amanezcan con una resaca tan fuerte

-ahhh, bueno iré a darme una ducha.

-está bien.

Me siento ligera… siento frío por todo mi cuerpo, mi cabello baila junto con la brisa, pero…porque estoy así, en donde está mi cuerpo? Doy un paso, otro paso, miro hacia abajo, diviso una gran avenida transcurrida por varios autos, mis pies están al borde de una ventana de un edificio, tengo miedo, no quiero caerme y morir. Me apoyo de las paredes del edificio, y doy pasos en busca de una ventana abierta para estar segura, camino y camino, todas están cerradas. Hasta que me encuentro con una ventana abierta, y en ella veo…

-Sasuke!- llamé

El estaba de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, en cuanto lo llamé, el se acercó hacia mi, y me extendió su mano, me sentí tan protegida en cuanto su mano tomo la mía. En eso aparece una chica rubia, con cabello ondulado, ojos azules; su expresión en sus ojos eran malévolas. En cuanto la vi mi piel se erizo, ella en un acto de elegancia, abrazó a Sasuke, ella se aparta inmediatamente de el, en eso Sasuke se sobresalto y se viene sobre mi, caemos juntos hacia la calle…

SASUKE

No puedo dormir, son las 1:00 de la madrugada, y todo porque me ha tocado aguantarme unos ruiditos todos extraños que vienen de la otra habitación… la matrimonial, toda la noche me he soportado aquellos sonidos eróticos, esto me tiene realmente enfadado, intento taparme los oídos con la almohada, pero la chica de verdad grita, estoy que me levanto y los mando a callar. Todo quedó en silencio, como que ya se cansaron, al fin puedo dormir…

-ahhhh!

Pero que mierda! Ya me harté, no aguanto mas; me levanto de la cama a callarles la boca, estoy dispuesto hasta pagarles un motel para que me dejen dormir… pero escucho tocar en mi puerta, inmediatamente fui y la abrí

-Sakura- estaba llorando- que pasa

-Sasuke-kun, yo…puedo dormir contigo?

-ehh…si, pero aquí no, vamos a tu habitación.

Luego de entrar en su habitación me recosté en la cama de Sakura, ella se puso a mi lado

-dime…que tienes?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba, ella se apoyaba en mi pecho

-tuve una pesadilla horrible, que no quiero recordarla- respondió ella un poco mas calmada

-entonces, no te preguntaré como fue, debió ser horrible para que estés llorando

-Sasuke-kun, tu pensaras que yo soy una boba y…

-ya, no digas eso, sabes que yo no pensaría algo así, solo tranquilízate

-oye…porque no quisiste que durmiera en tu cuarto

-es que se escuchaban unos ruidos que no me dejaban dormir

-ruidos? Que clase de ruidos?

-mejor ni preguntes

-ah ya entendí..

SAKURA

Ya siento como los rayos de sol penetran através de las cortinas, me sentí tan cómoda durmiendo al lado de Sasuke, aunque bueno no es la primera vez, pero si la primera desde que somos novios, dormí profundamente, en sus brazos y aspirando su aroma tan varonil, pero ya se me quitó el sueño, levanté el brazo de Sasuke que rodeaba mi cintura con delicadeza para que no se despertara. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a darme una ducha. Menos mal que el baño se encuentra en la habitación, así no tendría necesidad de salir y los demás no podrían ver que dormí con Sasuke, seria un poco vergonzoso.

En cuanto Salí del baño vi a Sasuke aun durmiendo, se ve tan lindo, no quiero despertarlo, así que Salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, creo que nadie se ha despertado. Cuando veo a alguien en el sofá, es Neji.

-buenos días- le saludé

-hola, mira esto- me muestra en su celular Neji, era un video de Hinata borracha, riéndose y tomando mucho.

-lo grabó Tenten, no puedo creer que esa sea Hinata, lo veo y no lo creo

-yo tampoco, sabias que anoche me vomitó

-no, pero creo que si Hinata y Naruto se llegaran a emborrachar juntos seria un desastre total, Naruto se cree un Ninja cuando se emborracha

-no me lo quiero ni imaginar- me burle un poco- ya desayunaste?

-no, me acabo de levantar, de hecho en cuanto llegaste iba a hacerlo

-bueno, preparare yo el desayuno

-no yo lo hago, ustedes las chicas hacen todo así que por lo menos sacaré la cara por los hombres- agregó el Hyuuga

-de acuerdo- acepté un poco gustosa…

SASUKE

Oh por Dios ya es de día, me molestan los rayos del sol, pero aun no me quiero levantar, nunca he dormido tan bien como anoche junto a Sakura, aspirando su dulce olor y estando bajo mis brazos, ella es tan frágil, tan susceptible que estoy en la obligación de poder protegerla. Mis brazos empiezan a buscarla pero no la encuentran, de mas que todo ya se levantó y debe estar haciendo el desayuno o algo así, quisiera levantarme, pero tengo mucho sueño. El llegar tan tarde del bar y el tener que aguantarme los jadeos y gritos de mi hermano y de su novia no me dejaba dormir, solo quisiera dormir…

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

-Sasuke-Kun despierta- es la voz de Sakura

-que hora es- le pregunté un poco somnoliento

-son las 11:00 has dormido mucho- se aleja ella y corre las cortinas, los rayos de sol son tan molestos, a lo cual empiezo a restregar mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, y ella se me sienta en frente y me sonríe.

-vamos, ve a ducharte para que puedas desayunar o mas bien creo que almorzar

- de acuerdo- respondí.

Me levanté de la cama y ella me entrega mi toalla, me meto en su baño dispuesto a bañarme con agua fría para que se me quite esta pereza que tengo. Pensándolo bien, Sakura será una gran esposa, con tan solo ser mi novia me atiende de las mil maravillas, ella es tan virtuosa. Dios si que estoy enamorado de ella.

Salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo de la cintura para abajo en mi toalla y abro la puerta, aun Sakura sigue aquí, pero estaba arreglando la cama.

-te traje la maleta para que busques tu ropa, supongo que no querías salir semi desnudo a buscar tu ropa en otra habitación, cierto?

-gracias-

-entonces saldré para que te puedas cambiar- ella no pudo dar dos pasos, cuando la halé y la envolví en mis brazos, recostados sobre la cama.

-Sasuke-Kun, tengo que hacer otras cosas- me decía ella como para salir del paso, estaba muy sonrojada, yo la abrace un poco más y le doy un beso en los labios, uno muy lento y muy suave.

Ella empieza a acariciar mi pecho y yo detrás de su cuello

-vaya! Anoche tras que hubo faena y aun van por mas!-

Ese imbecil de Itachi! LO VOY A MATAR! Sakura apenas que escuchó la voz de ese zángano, se sobresaltó y enseguida se separó de mi y salió corriendo de la habitación, porque yo soy el único que no tengo un hermano normal?

-eres anormal o que? Porque tienes que entrar sin pedir permiso?- le gritaba muy desesperado y enfadado

-a ver niñito, fui a ver en la noche si te encontrabas en tu habitación, cumpliendo las ordenes de mama- respondió cínicamente- Sasuke-Kun estas siendo desobediente.

-mira tu imbecil, yo ya no soy un niño, y si fuera que yo estuve con Sakura a ti no tiene que importarte, y en realidad no ha pasado nada

-ah no? Y que haces semi desnudo y en la habitación de Sakura

-Me vale mierda lo que pienses y si quieres puedes contarle a mamá, ya que yo le contaré que anoche en su habitación hubo un concierto de gritos y gemidos, creo que le dará asco volver a dormir ahí, si se llega a enterar

-que bajo has caído, solamente estaba jugándome contigo, además quería ver si te protegiste y..

-ya cállate! Fuera de aquí, y discúlpate con Sakura debe estar bien avergonzada- lo empujaba hasta la puerta y la cerré de un portazo.

Que clase de desadaptado tengo como hermano, aunque me pregunto que hubiera pasado si el no nos hubiera interrumpido, pensar en ese momento me hace sentir temor, no puedo creer que yo soy el que diga esto, pero es mejor ir con calma.


	18. Retoños

_**Hola! Esta vez segui la conti rápido, quiero enmendar mi tardanza, veo que muchas se han tardado en enterarse que ya he actualizad, lo se… me lo merezco =(…. En fin gracias a Pamys-chan y Kaoru-uchiha por acordarse de mi ¡! Y dejen reviews por fa! Espero que esta les guste!**_

_**Ahh y sarelynishi! Que linda! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que te guste este capi**_

SAKURA

Hoy es nuestro ultimo día en esta maravillosa casa, a pesar de todos los malentendidos la pasé súper, junto a Sasuke, quisiera estar para siempre con él, y lo mejor dormir todas las noches en sus brazos. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que estoy viviendo en la casa de los padres de Sasuke, así que ya es tiempo que vuelva a mi apartamento. Voy añorando los buenos momentos que pasé en esta casa…

-estas lista?- me pregunta Sasuke esperándome en el auto, yo asentí, deje mi maleta en el baúl, lo cerré y luego entré en el auto.

-Que tienes?- Pregunta un tanto curioso Sasuke

-voy a extrañar esa casa, nos divertimos mucho

-si es cierto, otra vez regresamos a la misma rutina…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

-Ah Sakura-Chan, te voy a extrañar mucho, me fuiste de mucha compañía

-Mikoto-san no me voy de la ciudad, además le prometo que la visitaré una vez a la semana

-esta bien, espero que cumplas.

-no se Preocupe, muchas gracias por todo.

Subí al auto donde me esperaba Sasuke que me llevaría de vuelta a mi apartamento, la estancia en la casa de Sasuke fue tan agradable, por primera vez sentí que estaba en una familia completa. Entre tanto pensar ya estábamos en mi apartamento, con un ambiente de nostalgia y culpa entré, dejé las cosas en la sala, y todo quedó igual como estaba. No quisiera volver a pasar por esa misma situación, ni quisiera preocupar a las personas que quiero y en especial a Sasuke, no quiero preocuparlo mas.

-estas muy pensativa- interrumpió mis pensamientos Sasuke

-tengo miedo Sasuke-Kun,

-tienes que confiar en ti, yo sé que estas bien- tomó mi cara entre sus manos- además no te dejaré sola

Mi corazón se sobresaltó, estoy muy feliz de poder estar junto a él. En cuanto dijo esas palabras lo abracé fuertemente y el me respondió, luego empezó a darme besos en la mejilla.

-tengo una idea, porque no cambiamos de lugar las cosas así sentirás que tu cambiaste y tu casa también, que te parece- Propuso Sasuke

-es una buena idea

No hay duda de que Sasuke es el amor de mi vida, si tan solo con recordar como era cuando lo conocí, un chico, serio, frívolo y misterioso. Pero ahora esas cualidades que mantuvo escondidas volvieron a surgir, convirtiéndolo en un ser dulce, comprensivo y lleno de amor…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Ya llevo mi primera semana que volví a la Universidad, después de lo sucedido, ya me puse al día con todos mis deberes, puesto que Neji mientras yo estaba ausente me visitaba y me llevaba los apuntes, presenté todos los exámenes que debía, además de eso recibí mucha ayuda por los profesores y unos cuantos regaños, en el que me recalcaron que para todo primero es la salud, y ya aprendí la lección, me agrada saber que tengo muchas personas apoyándome, pero no mi mejor amiga, Ino, a pesar de lo que ha pasado yo aun la quiero, y es que 17 años de amistad no se olvidan tan fácilmente…

Estábamos Hinata, Tenten y yo sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería, tomando un café y vi a Hinata muy distraída

-Hinata has estado muy callada, tienes una cara de preocupación, te ha ocurrido algo?- le pregunto muy preocupada

-no Sakura-chan no tengo nada,

-Hinata, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras- intervino Tenten

-es..est…stoy mmmuy a…asus….tada- respondió en lagrimas la Hyuuga

-que pasa Hinata- pregunté muy angustiada

-tengo un retraso y me tiene muy mal!

-eso es normal Hinata- respondió con total calma Tenten, cuando de pronto sus ojos cafés se abren como platos- no me digas que tu y Naruto ya han tenido relaciones?

A lo que yo también me sorprendí y la ojiperla empieza a llorar desesperadamente

-pero como, cuando? Hinata!- pregunté muy intrigada y preocupada

-ay Hinata y yo te creía mas recatada, mira como te ha dañado Naruto- dijo Tenten lo cual la fulmine con la mirada

-Tenten no ayudas en nada, dinos Hinata somos tu amigas- le tomé la mano

-fue el día en que me emborraché en la casa de Sasuke-kun, la verdad no recuerdo nada solo sé que amanecí desnuda en la habitación de Naruto-kun y el también lo estaba, lo que fue mi primera vez y lo que mas me duele es que lo hice inconscientemente, ahhhh Sakura-chan!- prorrumpió en lagrimas y se me lanzo a mis brazos en busca de apoyo, yo la consolaba y acariciaba su cabeza….

SASUKE

-itai!- se quejaba Naruto de un dolor de toda la mañana

-te duele la barriga?- le miré levemente y el asintió- seguro comiste un ramen caducado, ve a la enfermería y tomate un milenta- vaya estar con Sakura hace que también sepa cosas de medicina

-no, esta mañana revisé mi ramen y no estaba vencido- respondió el rubio adolorido

-y no has comido mas nada?

-nooo….auu duele!-

-bueno como le decía mi mamá a Itachi cada vez que le dolía la barriga: eso es porque debiste embarazar a alguien por ahí- le dirijo una sonrisa burlona a Naruto y esta se borra al momento que lo vi pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos

-esas cosas son en serio?- se me abalanzó Naruto

-yo que sé, pueda que si o no, a veces es cierto porque cuando a la mujer no le da nauseas en el embarazo, le da al hombre… bueno y porque tiene que interesarte eso, ¿a no ser que… tu y Hinata han tenido sexo?- le pregunté muy sorprendido, hmm quien lo ve todo idiota… el se quedó callado y sorprendido

-no me quiero meter en tu vida personal, pero…¿Cuándo fue?- pregunté apartando mi rostro

-fue el día en que estábamos en tu casa de la playa, no recuerdo nada, pero si sé que Hinata amaneció en mi habitación y estábamos desnudos, le robé la inocencia a Hinata-chan!

-cálmate! Te protegiste?

-como lo voy a saber, estaba borracho!- me grito el rubio

-si, cierto, cierto

-que voy hacer si Hinata-chan está embarazada, su papá y su primo me van a matar!

Vaya que dilema de Naruto, pobre…

SAKURA

-Hinata ya cálmate- le animaba Tenten

-Hinata ya! Nos vamos a una farmacia, vamos Tenten

Las tres nos dirigimos a la farmacia más cercana de la Universidad, para comprar la prueba de embarazo, luego de haberla comprado, nos dirigimos nuevamente a la Universidad, entramos en los baños

-bien Hinata, si sale rojo en positivo es porque lo estas, buena suerte- dijo Tenten a Hinata y esta entró en un baño, y a los 3 minutos salio del baño….

SASUKE

-que voy hacer Sasuke? Yo aun no trabajo, y no estoy preparado para ser papá, y no me imagino a Hinata-chan toda tiernecita con un bebé, awwww me quiero matar!

Mientras Naruto hacia todo su alboroto empecé a recordar varias cosas

*FLASHBACK 1*

Itachi: ajá, así que lo hiciste con Sakura, porque en esta caja de condones solo me quedaba uno, así que tu lo debiste haber tomado, bien hecho Hermanito!

Sasuke: yo no tomé ningún condón, ni siquiera sabia que cargabas con una caja de condones

-Itachi: si como no, deja de hacerte el inocente y admite que me robaste un condón

Sasuke: piensa lo que sea, además a mi no me consta que allí faltaba un condón, tal vez inventas todo eso para fastidiarme…

*FLASHBACK 2*

Mikoto: Sasuke-kun en que habitación dormiste en la casa

Sasuke: en la mía, porque, que pasa?

Mikoto: me acaban de llamar de la casa de la playa a darme el reporte de los gastos de la casa y me dicen que en la habitación con vista al mar, había un condón en la cama, esos amigos tuyos fueron hacer cochinadas en mi casa, pero me alegra que no hayas sido tu querido….

FIN FLASHBACK….

-Naruto, tu eres inteligente, cuando estas borracho-

-no te burles de mi, quieres?

-no, lo digo en serio, mira en la habitación donde tu dormiste la mucama de la casa llamo a mi mamá y le dijo que encontró un condón en la cama

-ay a ver, y de donde saqué el condón, si yo era virgen, y tu lo eres, y supongo que el amargado de Neji también ah?

-Itachi me estaba reclamando porque le faltaba un condón, así que veamos, antes de hacer eso, debiste haberle dicho a Hinata que esperara, saliste, registraste en mis cosas y no encontraste nada, luego debiste haber entrado al cuarto de Itachi, viste la caja y la tomaste; cuando llegaste a la habitación te lo pusiste y ahí paso todo… de verdad, estabas borracho?

-por supuesto que si, no recuerdo haber hecho eso, pero tiene lógica, ah ya me siento aliviado!

-pero llama a Hinata, a ver si tiene algunos síntomas, uno nunca sabe, de pronto pudo habérsete escapado uno

-queeeeeeeeeee!...

SAKURA

-y bien que te salió?- le pregunté muy Intrigada, ella se puso a llorar y me entregó la prueba, yo la veo y estaba en positivo rojo

-mi papá y Neji me van a matar!

-o mas bien a Naruto- mencionó Tenten, yo la fulmino con la mirada- lo siento

-vamos Hinata, un bebé no es tan malo, vas a ver que va ser un niño muy lindo de ojos azules con pelo negro o una niña rubia de ojos grises, anímate un poco!- no sabia ni como aconsejarla

-no puedo, no puedo, apenas tengo 20 años y me falta un año para terminar mi carrera y no puedo ser mamá!

-chicas esta cosa esta vencida- interviene Tenten,

-es cierto, tiene una semana de caducidad- le mostré a Hinata

-hay que reclamar el dinero en la farmacia- dijo Tenten

-al diablo con eso, no estoy embarazada que es lo importante- la sonrisa de Hinata se dibujo en su rostro

-pero Hinata, vayamos al medico por si las moscas- mencioné

-no puedo, si voy el doctor de la familia le dirá a papá

-Conozco a muchos doctores en esta ciudad, vamos a la clínica de Tsunade-sama, te llevaré con Kabuto-san un gran doctor

EN LA CLINICA

Tenten y yo llevamos mucho tiempo en la sala de esperas

-se tardan mucho, y si salio positivo y Hinata decidió practicarse un aborto?- dijo la dramática de Tenten

-claro que no, siempre demoran en salir los resultados-

-chicas!- Llamó Hinata muy alegre

-que te salió?- respondimos en unísono Tenten y yo

-no lo estoy!- nos abrazo la Hyuuga

-que felicidad!

-no lo estás! Que bien!

Las tres nos abrazábamos y gritábamos por toda la sala de espera como si fuera de niñitas, hasta que todos nos miraban

-vayamos a celebrar!- dijo Tenten- yo invito

Mientras íbamos por el camino a comer ramen, nos encontramos con Naruto y Sasuke, a lo que Naruto en cuanto vio a Hinata corrió hacia ella

-Hinata-chan! Tengo que preguntarte algo….

-no estoy embarazada

-yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad, y enfrentare a tu padre

-Naruto-kun no estoy embarazada

-que bien!- grito muy efusivo el rubio y cargo a Hinata y le daba muchas vueltas, se veían muy graciosos

-que ha pasado?- se me acerca Sasuke

-después te cuento todo, es una historia larga- el me da su mano y empezamos a caminar juntos, cuanta suerte hemos tenido Sasuke y yo, reservando ese momento para algo mas especial y cuando nos encontremos listos, sabremos como enfrentarlo….


	19. Brisa de la mañana

_**Ya se, quisieran matarme por mantenerme si actualizar por mas de dos meses un mes, pero les pido que me perdonen! Yo estudio Diseño de Modas y eso implica estar entregada en cuerpo y alma a esa carrera, afortunadamente en este semestre tengo algunos espacios libres y los utilizo paraa adelantar mas el fic! Espero que este capi les guste y que me dejen un review, (si me lo merezco) pero ya saben sus reviews me animan mucho mas **_

_**Agradecimientos: a todos los que han leido y bueno aquí esta!**_

SASUKE

Fue increíble el gran susto que pasaron Naruto y Hinata, aquello me hizo pensar en que, cuando Sakura y yo estemos juntos sea en el momento indicado, yo la deseo, pero por el bien de ambos y por asegurar nuestro futuro nos abstenemos, además, quien dijo que una relación se mantiene con el sexo, por eso los dos estamos sin ningún afán. Voy saliendo de la Universidad y me dirijo en mi auto al súper, a comprar algunos cuantos alimentos; ayer estuve hablando con mi padre para que me dejara trabajar en la compañía, ya estoy terminando mi carrera solo me faltan 3 semestres y necesito empezar a realizar mis practicas por otra parte no quisiera seguir dependiendo de lo que mis padres me dan mensualmente. Pagué todo lo que tenia que comprar y al salir del supermercado alguien me saluda

-Sasuke-kun!- era Ino, esta se me abalanzo y me abrazo, pero que tal esta, no podía separarla de mi ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas por las bolsas

-ah Ino- respondí un poco seco

-Sasuke-kun hace tiempo que no hablamos, te has olvidado de mi- mencionó la rubia muy sonriente

-bueno, tu no hablas con Sakura y…

-tu muy bien dijiste, yo no le hablo a Sakura, pero a ti si

-bueno y que quieres- le dije muy tajante

-ay nada Sasuke-kun, solo es que quiero que tu yo seamos amigos, que conversemos nada mas

-creo que no se puede en este momento, me tengo que ir- di dos pasos y ella me detiene con el brazo

-se que hoy no, pero anda hablemos otro día, vale? O es que Sakura te prohíbe que estés con tus amigos?- no le preste atención a su comentario fuera de lugar puesto que ella no es amiga mía.

-será otro día, adiós- caminé muy rápido hasta mi auto y me adentré en él, esa mujer es una completa desquiciada, lleva un buen tiempo sin aparecerse y ahora quiere hablar conmigo, esto me da mala espina.

Sakura está por venir a mi apartamento, ya que decidí que viniera a cenar conmigo y así conversar y estar juntos por unos cuantos momentos, menos mal que ya tengo todo preparado, así ella no tendrá que esperar nada. En este justo momento suena el timbre, es ella, abro la puerta inmediatamente

-hola- me saluda ella muy sonriente y se pone en puntitas para darme un beso en los labios, que a mi ni se me ocurrió decirle hola, porque estaba tan bonita, con una ropa muy elegante, una blusa de boleros rojo sin mangas, un pantalón negro bota recta y unos tacones blancos y su rostro estaba maquillado, que se veía hermosa.

-venias de algún lado?- le pregunté

-si- respondió mientras ella dejo su cartera en el sofá y se sentó en él- estaba con Tsunade en una reunión de médicos, de la ciudad y voy a empezar a trabajar la próxima semana en el hospital con Tsunade, como asistente obviamente.

-que bien, quieres que sirva ya?

-si, muero de hambre- pidió con una mirada de salvación.

Me dirigí a la cocina, y empecé a servir los dos platos el mío y el de ella, en cuanto terminé los llevé a la mesa, ella se sentó y apenas vio su plato, tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer

-vaya, si que tienes hambre- mencioné mientras me acomodaba

-es que como iba muy tarde, no pude almorzar y no he comido en todo el día

-bueno, preparé suficiente si quieres mas me avisas

-esta bien- asintió y daba un bocado de raviolis con queso mozarella y papas gratinadas y salsa bechamel.

-yo también empezaré a trabajar con mi padre, la próxima semana- agregué

-de veras, que bueno y en que horarios?

-pues después que salga de la Universidad hasta las 7 de la noche

-hmmm, espero que esto permita que nos veamos- la expresión de su rostro era un poco decaída

-no te preocupes, está la noche y los fines de semana, aunque no nos vamos a ver con tanta frecuencia, pero de alguna manera nos las arreglaremos para que nuestros horarios coincidan- le dije en un modo alentador, ella me dirige una leve sonrisa, yo con mis dedos índice y pulgar tomo su mentón y le lanzo un beso en el aire, ella sonríe dulcemente.

-terminaste?- le pregunté mirando su plato totalmente limpio, ella asiente con su cabeza

-entonces buscaré el postre- agregué levantándome y tomando su plato, lo llevé a la cocina y saqué el postre de la nevera, lo serví en platos

-valla, hiciste el postre también?- me dice Sakura entrando por la cocina

-no, lo compré, no se me da nada bien la repostería

-que raro, si tú cocinas tan rico, debe serte más fácil aun-

-toma- le entregué su postre y ella empezó a comerlo, yo también comía, pero vi que Sakura no quiso dar otro bocado, su rostro estaba totalmente decaído, al verla así no quise mas postre, ella dejo el plato y salio de la cocina.

La dejé un rato sola, tal vez necesitaba pensar claramente por eso se retiró de la cocina, mientras eso lavaba los platos, pero no pude terminar de enjuagarlos, se porque está triste, ambos no nos veremos con frecuencia, pero tarde que temprano tenia que pasar esto. Seco mis manos y la busco por todo mi apartamento y la encuentro en el balcón.

Una vez que la vi, la abracé por detrás, rodeando entre mis brazos su cintura.

-Sasuke-kun hagamos esta promesa, todos los días a las 5:00 tenemos que vernos para correr juntos

-esta bien, no solo podemos vernos en la mañana, si no en las noches podemos quedara salir juntos después de nuestros trabajos, los fines de semana, así que no estés tan triste.

-lo se, pero no sabemos que contratiempos puedan surgirnos, pero tendremos seguros que nos veremos tan solo un rato- menciona ella un poco mas animada- no se porque reacciono así, algún día tendríamos que trabajar y no vivir mas de lo que nos dan nuestros padres.

-bueno, no estés mas tristes, hoy te invite a cenar así que, tratemos de divertirnos un poco, mira que seria peor que alguno de los dos tuviera que irse al exterior, vamos y veamos un poco de TV, vale?

-si tienes razón- sonríe ella, yo agarro su mentón con mis dedos pulgar e índice y me acerco a ella y le doy un ligero beso en los labios…

SAKURA

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, estoy un poco nerviosa, aunque bueno desde que estaba pequeña Tsunade me ha enseñado mucho de la medicina, así que no me tengo que preocupar, lo bueno es que Neji también trabajara en este hospital, y pensar que en dos años me gradúo de medicina. Ah en la mañana, Sasuke y yo nos encontramos e hicimos ejercicio juntos, me siento un poco mas animada, puesto que lo vi en la mañana. Llego a la oficina de Tsunade y toco la puerta

-pase- escuché desde adentro,

-hola, ya llegué- saludé a mi maestra que revisaba unos papeles

-hola Sakura, estas preparada para ser mi asistente en la operación

-que operación?- pregunté un poco extrañada

-no te conté que hoy realizaré una operación de corazón abierto?

-no, no me dijiste nada, pude haber repasado un poco sobre este tipo de operaciones!

-cálmate, tu sabes muy bien que hacer, te lo he enseñado todo

Antes estaba nerviosa, ahora quiero morir! Nunca he estado en una operación, y tal vez si fuera como observadora ¿pero de asistente? Dios mío, ojala todo resulte bien…

SASUKE

-hola papá, ya llegué- entré a la oficina de mi padre y lo vi leyendo unos documentos

-hola hijo, prepárate que lo que hay es trabajo- me entrega mi padre unas cuantas carpetas, yo se las recibo y empiezo a hojearlas

-propuestas de proveedores?

-así es, quiero que las leas cuidadosamente y elijas una de ellas según los parámetros de la empresa, así como te he enseñado hijo.

Tomé asiento en el escritorio de papá y empecé a analizarla la primera

TRES HORAS DESPUES…

-bien hecho, Sakura, ves que tu sabrías que hacer, tienes que confiar mas en ti- me decía mi maestra mientras salíamos del quirófano

-la verdad estaba un poco asustada, pero fue de verdad muy sencillo, aunque todo lo hiciste tu, yo solo te sugería cosas

-eres igual a mi, espero que me puedas superar- me abraza dulcemente mi madre de crianza- bueno, iré a donde la familia del paciente, después hablamos un poco mas

-está bien, iré al consultorio- me separé de mi maestra, me siento muy feliz de lo mucho que he avanzado, bueno aun falta mucho mas por aprender, no veo la hora de contárselo a Sasuke, quisiera llamarlo pero debe estar ocupado con el trabajo, le enviaré un mensaje de texto, de seguro lo leerá cuando se desocupe, camino rápidamente al consultorio de Tsunade para buscar mi celular, atravieso como tres pasillos y al fin llego a la puerta….

SASUKE

Terminé de leer todas las propuestas y las dejé en el escritorio de papá, el alzó su vista detrás de los documentos que leía, y me miro fijamente, dejo los documentos en el escritorio, y se recostó en el espaldar de su silla

-por cual te decidiste hijo?- me preguntó el con su mirada determinadota, pero eso no me logra Intimidar

-por la dos- dije tajantemente

-explica tus razones

-los de esta compañía, a comparación de las demás, nos ofrecen productos a muy buen precio y de buena calidad, algo que podemos costear muy bien, además nos da la garantía de seis meses por el daño de algún articulo, cosa que no tiene las otras propuestas, que nos ofrecen algunas productos demasiados costosos y no muy apropiados para el tipo de maquinaria que vamos a implementar, lo cual implica comprar maquinas, en cambio que la propuesta dos, los productos son utilizables en cualquier tipo de herramientas- dije sin titubear y con una mirada segura.

Mi padre, se queda un rato callado, y con su mirada empieza a examinarme como para hacerme cambiar de decisión, pero no pienso retractarme

-muy bien Sasuke, lo has hecho bien, la verdad ya las había leído y también escogí a la propuesta dos, y si Hijo me convenciste mas, creo que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, digno de un Uchiha, así que tu me cubrirás por dos semanas

-a donde vas?

-tengo que reunirme con los gerentes de todas las sedes de Europa en Londres, y luego en America en New York, así que espero que lo hagas todo muy bien, de todas formas vas a tener la ayuda de todos los asesores.

-no te vas arrepentir- que bien, ya empecé con lo serio

-bueno hijo, tengo que cenar con tu madre o si no ya sabes como se pondrá, termina tu con el trabajo

-esta bien-

Mi padre salio de la oficina con su portafolio, yo me senté en el sillón de mi padre, y pensar que dentro de poco seré yo el que ocuparé este lugar, por eso debo esforzarme para que mi padre se sienta orgulloso y seguro de mi, y así podré ir planeando un futuro mejor con Sakura, cuando nos casemos…. Espera! No se porque estoy pensando en esto aun, ella ni tendrá eso planeado aun, aunque bueno… no seria mala idea

-presidente Uchiha!

SAKURA

Abro la puerta del consultorio, cuando al entrar veo un chico husmeando el escritorio de Tsunade

-que haces aquí?- le pregunté al chico

-quien eres tu?- preguntó el

-yo pregunté primero, que haces aquí husmeando el escritorio de Tsunade

-eso a ti no te importa- me respondió el chico de una forma muy grosera y siguió buscando

-oye acaso no tienes modales, a ver dame eso- le intenté arrebatar los papeles pero el chico no los soltaba, así que me apretó duro la muñeca con su mano, haciendo que yo soltara los papeles

- a mi no me vuelvas a tocar así me oyes! Animal!- le grité muy enfadada

-cierra la boca, al menos encontré lo que quería- respondió aquel chico extraño

-oye a donde vas con eso, regresa aquí- empecé a seguirlo, pero no me hace caso, y cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con Tsunade

-hola Gaara, así que nuevamente entras a mi oficina sin permiso eh? Ven porque no te sientas, oh ya veo que te encontraste con Sakura mi hija- hablaba muy amable con él Tsunade

-dime la verdad! Me estoy muriendo cierto! Dímelo!- empieza a gritar el pelirrojo, si, es un pelirrojo muy pálido con unas grandes ojeras, pero a pesar de ese estado enfermizo, se veía unos ojos aguamarina, que hacia que le diera vida a su semblante enfermo

-insistes con eso Gaara, ya te dije que todo está bien!- respondió con un esfuerzo de paciencia Tsunade

-pero no entiendo, porque mierdas no me dices que estoy moribundo que me queda poco tiempo!

- deja de decir estupideces! Tu mismo eres el que se está mentalizando que te vas a morir.- Tsunade se impaciento, y esta fue la gota que reboso el vaso, pero dio un respiro y cerro los ojos.

-Gaara, todo va bien, no es que estés muy bien del todo, pero por ahora no hay de que preocuparse.

-esto es una mierda! Todos me dicen lo mismo, y si vine a este país es por la fama de buen medico que eres, pero veo que todo es igual- se levanta el pelirrojo muy frustrado y sale dando un portazo

Yo me quedo estupefacta, que tendrá este chico para que se altere así?

-y desde cuando es tu paciente?- me atreví a preguntar

-desde hace unos seis meses, sufre de leucemia y ha empeorado mucho, Sakura ya que vas a ser mi asistente vas a tener que lidiar con el, así que se como es tu temperamento, vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ser mas compasiva con el

-no creo que haya necesidad de hacerlo, pienso que debido a su enfermedad a el le molesta que los demás lo miren con lastima y por eso es su comportamiento

-si lo se, pero a si como le molesta que le tengan lastima, al mínimo insulto o daño, hará que se suma en una gran depresión, es la desesperación de una enfermedad crónica.

Supongo que mi trabajo en el hospital será un poco estresante si tengo que lidiar con este chico.

SASUKE

-Presidente Uchiha!- entra una chica totalmente desconocida a la oficina, será una nueva secretaria?

-ah usted debe ser el hijo del presidente, hola soy Karin- se presento aquella pelirroja con lentes y que llevaba por cierto, su falda demasiado corta, no sé porque a papá no se le ha dado por reprenderla

-Sasuke- me presenté- eres nueva porque es la primera vez que te veo aquí

-si, estoy en periodo de prueba- se me acerca al escritorio y se sienta en la silla de al frente

-hmm ya, bueno para que buscabas a mi papá?

-ah bueno, ya termine el estudio estadístico de las ventas que tuvimos en este mes, solo quería que los revisara

-lo puedo hacer yo, muéstrame- ella me entrega la carpeta y todo esta muy bien organizado, todo bien cifrado hasta con un buen análisis

-esta bien- le dije un poco serio

-de verdad?

-si, esta bien

-vaya, tu tan joven y sabes demasiado, es tan genial…-hablaba ella un poco coqueta yo solo la miraba muy serio

-eso era todo, puedes si quieres ya irte ya, la jornada laboral termino- la interrumpí

-seguro que no necesitas mas nada? Si quieres me puedo quedar hasta tarde contigo

-no lo creo, ya termine mi trabajo y además he quedado con otro compromiso- Dios aquí va otra loca

-bueno en ese caso me iré también, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- se despide ella muy amable

-hasta mañana-

Inmediatamente salgo de la oficina y me dirijo al parqueadero, en cuanto llego abro mi auto y me siento, antes de encenderlo, tomo el celular y marco el numero de Sakura

-hola!- contesta ella

-hola, ya saliste del hospital?

-no, aun no

-entonces paso por ti

-esta bien, te estaré esperando

Colgué el teléfono, encendí el auto y me dirigí al hospital a encontrarme con Sakura, por lo menos hoy nos pudimos ver ojala sea así siempre. De tan solo pensar que me encontrare con ella, hace que sienta el camino más rápido y ya estoy aquí en el hospital, me estaciono al frente y ahí estaba ella, esperando y se empieza a dirigir hacia el auto. Ella abre la puerta y se acerca a mí y me saluda con un beso ligero en los labios

-vaya, parece que tuviste un gran día- le sonreí a ella

-si, hoy me fue muy bien, ya nos podemos ir- menciono ella abrochándose el cinturón, a lo que arranque enseguida

-y quieres ir a algún lugar?

-no, solo quiero descansar y hablar contigo, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador

-esta bien, entonces vayamos a mi casa, no le he dado la comida de las 6 a Pakkun

-pobrecito, Sasuke-kun ahora que estas trabajando no crees que deberías dejarlo al cuidado de alguien?

-si lo he estado pensando, pero no se a quien

-podríamos hablar con mi vecino, el podría cuidarlo mientras esta en la veterinaria de su hermana, además estaríamos dejándolo en buenas manos, Kiba ama los perros.

-hmmm no se, tendré que pensarlo- la verdad dejar a mi perro con alguien desconocido no suena muy confiable.

Llegamos al edificio en donde vivo, guarde el carro en el parqueadero luego Sakura y yo tomamos el ascensor con rumbo a mi departamento, ella estaba recostada en la pared del ascensor, su semblante estaba decaído, se notaba que tuvo un día agotador, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, hasta que la abrace para que descansara sobre mi regazo mientras llegábamos al piso en donde se encuentra mi departamento.

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, al fin el ascensor se detuvo; salimos abrazados del ascensor, caminamos un poco mas al fondo del pasillo hasta toparme con la puerta de mi departamento, introducía la llave y la puerta se abrió. En eso Pakkun que paso todo el día solo, salio corriendo a recibirme, aunque bueno siempre que estoy con Sakura me ignora

-hola Pakkun- saludo tiernamente Sakura al can a lo cual se agacho y lo tomo en su brazos

-hola amigo, perdona por dejarte solo- le hable a mi perro y en eso acaricie su cabecita, ella me lo entrega a lo cual yo lo recibo. Me tire con el en mi mullida cama, descansando, pero veo que Sakura no entra, así que me levante y Salí de mi habitación, cuando la veo en la cocina poniéndose el delantal

-que estas haciendo?- le pregunte mirándola fijamente

-voy a preparar algo de comer- respondió ella sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador

-pero si estas muy cansada

-eso no importa, hay mujeres que trabajan, estudian y llegan cansadas a sus hogares a atender a su marido, pero lo hacen con el fin de que el se sienta a gusto- menciono ella dulcemente

Yo me la quede mirando y alce una ceja,

-n-no es que quiera decir que estemos casados s-solo que debes tener hambre y… b-bueno- se puso nerviosa, yo me le acerque tomé su mentón y le di un pequeño y calido beso en los labios

-yo me siento a gusto con cualquier gesto tuyo- le respondí, me fui para la habitación, esperando a que ella prepare la comida. Seria muy feliz si Sakura todos los días estuviera junto a mi. Deje de pensar en aquello, era totalmente deleitable pensar en como seria si Sakura fuera mi esposa, pero toca regresar al mundo real, tome un libro que tenia en la mesa de noche lo abrí y empecé a leerlo.

-Sasuke-kun, ya esta la cena- wow, me quede tan entretenido con el libro que ya Sakura me estaba llamando para cenar. Yo pase al comedor y todo estaba servido

-hice ensalada de pasta con atún y pimientos, es para que no nos caiga pesada la comida ahora en la noche- menciono Sakura tomando asiento, yo di un bocado y estaba totalmente delicioso. Mientras comíamos conversábamos sobre como nos fue en el trabajo a cada uno, pasado quince minutos me levante a llevar mi plato a la cocina y le deposite un pequeño beso en la frente a mi novia, en agradecimiento por la comida.

-Sakura, lavaré los platos, así que porque no descansas

- de acuerdo- se levanto y se dirigió a mi habitación. Yo desde la cocina podía escuchar la regadera encendida, supongo que esta tomando una ducha.

Termine de limpiar la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando veo a Sakura totalmente rendida sobre mi cama con unas de mis camisetas puestas, sus muslos estaban al descubierto, se veía tan sexy con esa camiseta manga larga color blanco, alzo la vista y veo que debajo de sus brazos esta Pakkun totalmente rendido junto con ella, hay que ver que ese perro es un sin vergüenza.

Tomé al perro y lo dejé en su cama que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, el todavía seguía durmiendo, y Sakura en un profundo sueño, tome la sabana y la arropé tiernamente, me retire y fui al baño a también darme una ducha, cuando Salí la vi completamente entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, me siento muy feliz de estar con ella, así que también me acosté en mi cama, y la abrace desde su cintura, ella al sentir mi contacto se recostó en mi pecho abrazándome…


	20. De mañanita

_**Hola a todos, aquí les traje el sgte capi, estoy feliz porque después de tanto tiempo recibi un review, muchas gracias ao0i, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y bueno a los demas que lean y espero que les guste y me dejen un review. Por cierto la cancion que aparecerá es kissin u de miranda cosgrove.**_

_**Yui!**_

SAKURA

Anoche me quede muy rendida, fue un dia agotador, pero ya es hora de levantarse, intento moverme pero veo que Sasuke me tiene agarrada de la cintura, yo intento zafarme de el con cuidado, pero el Uchiha cada vez me aprieta mas, lo intento varias veces pero no consigo zafarme de el

-Sasuke-kun suéltame ya es hora de levantarse

-mmm... no aun no, quedémonos así otro rato mas- dijo somnoliento

Yo hice una cara de resignación, bueno que mas da, pero aun se ve temprano, extiendo la mano al despertador y cuando veo la hora

-Sasuke-kun sabes que hora es?-

-no lo se, aun es temprano

-son las 10:30 de la mañana- respondí totalmente seria

-mierda!- se levanto en un brinco de la cama y se metió enseguida al baño, cielos he perdido hoy clases, ni modo.

Sasuke y yo perdimos clases así que el se fue a la empresa de su padre y yo me dirigí a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa para luego dirigirme al hospital. Cuando llegue allí entre a la oficina de Tsunade

-buenos días- salude

-que haces tan temprano aquí? No fuiste a clases?- pregunto un poco extrañada mi madre putativa

-digamos que se me olvido poner la alarma

-que raro tu no eres así, no me digas, pasaste la noche con Sasuke-kun

Demonios esta mujer es bruja siempre adivina

-que trabajo tenemos para hoy?- cambie de tema

-ah bueno hoy se va a internar Gaara, últimamente ha estado muy mal y su cuerpo no puede estar expuesto al ambiente, así que tu te encargaras de cuidarlo y de estar al tanto de lo que hace

-yo vine a curar a personas no a ser niñera de nadie- respondí un poco disgustada

-Sakura, si te digo que estés pendiente de Gaara es porque si- me dijo en tono autoritativo Tsunade, ni modo, algo tendrá en la mente esta mujer.

SASUKE

Demonios, perdí un día de clases, ahora me toca preguntarle a alguien que tema se dieron en clases, ah que mierda! Entre a la oficina de mi padre, me senté en el sillón y había unos cuantos papeles así que me dispuse a leerlos

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- entro sin avisar la molesta de Karin

-porque tocas sin avisar- le dije regañadientes a la pelirroja

-lo siento, solo vengo a traerte la agenda que tienes para hoy- ella la dejo en el escritorio

-gracias- respondí monótono y seguí leyendo los documentos, pero veo que Karin no se ha ido, mirándome de una forma como si me quisiera comer, Por Dios me siento asediado, yo le dirijo una mirada amenazante

-que- le digo muy serio, ella se acerca hacia mi que trata de hacer

-tienes torcida la corbata- menciona en un tono bajo

-yo mismo puedo hacerlo, retírate- quite sus manos de mi pecho, ella salio directo a la puerta luego se dio la vuelta y me guiño el ojo para luego salir de la oficina. Eso ni me hace cosquillas, odio a esta clase de mujeres. Me olvide de Karin por un momento y me concentre en mi trabajo…

SAKURA

-Sakura

-ah hola Neji

-hoy faltaste a clases, que pasa estas enferma?- pregunto un poco preocupado el hyuuga

-ah, es que como te digo, tuve una mala noche y olvide encender el despertador- dije un poco avergonzada

-bueno, si quieres mas tarde te presto los apuntes- ofreció muy amable Neji

-ah muchas gracias Neji

-bueno, nos vemos mas tarde tengo que ayudar a Shizune-san con los estudios de una operación

-ah bueno, que te vaya bien

-gracias

Que genial Neji ya esta trabajando propiamente como un doctor y yo solo de niñera. Me dirijo a la habitación 506 a cuidar al bebe Gaara, abro la puerta y mi rostro cambia a una expresión mas amable

-hola Gaara-kun ya te instalaste bien?-salude muy amable, el pelirrojo me miro e ignoro mi saludo

-aquí me quieren matar, mandan a una novata a hacerse cargo de mi

-oye Gaara, no seas grosero- dijo una chica rubia, alta, acuerpada.

-bueno Gaara-kun, yo solo soy una ayudante de Tsunade-sama, ella es la que va a estar al tanto de tratamiento, así que no te preocupes.- este tipo es un déspota

-no importa no voy a vivir lo suficiente- expreso negativamente Gaara, bueno este es emo o que, me tiene harta

-Gaara no digas esas cosas- le reprimió la chica rubia- Gaara, sabes que necesito regresar, así que pórtate bien

El chico se quedo en silencio, la chica me llamo y salimos a afuera a hablar

-soy la hermana de Gaara, Temari

-Sakura Haruno

-Sakura-san, te pido que le tengas paciencia a Gaara, el es un poco negativo e inquieto, por favor te pido que ayudes a que el se cure.

-Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance

-gracias, lo dejo en tus manos- se retiro Temari, así que yo entro a la habitación de Gaara

-que te entrego algún veneno para que me muera?- menciono Gaara

-porque piensas que te vas a morir, debes ser positivo-

-sabes que es aguantar una quimioterapia? Yo ya estoy muerto en vida, además mi familia no tiene ninguna esperanza en mi, así que es mejor que muera de una vez, además para ti también te ahorr…

El pelirrojo no continuo, ya que empezó a toser y sangrar por la nariz, un síntoma típico de la leucemia, enseguida me sitúe al lado de el, le tape la parte blanda de la nariz, e hice que se inclinara hacia delante

-déjame- se soltó muy brusco el pelirrojo

-cállate- le grite y le apreté fuertemente la nariz lo empuje de su espalda haciendo que quedara inclinado

-respira por la boca- le ordene, el me hizo caso- por eso es que no mejoras, nunca pones de tu parte-

El solo permaneció callado, yo espere a que pasaran 10 minutos, cuando ya pasaron solté su nariz y la hemorragia se detuvo. Su cara estaba roja, toque su frente

-tienes fiebre, llamare a la enfermera para que te de medicina, espera aquí…

SASUKE

Me encontraba leyendo uno de los balances que trajo el analista de la empresa, la verdad la empresa va por muy buen camino, estaba tan concentrado en lo que Leia cuando se abre la puerta, esta mujer es una fastidiosa, a cada momento entra y sale

-ahora que-

-solo vine a traerte café- dice ella entregándome una taza

-gracias, ya te he dicho que solo entres si es algo referente al trabajo o alguna información

-si lo se

-ya puedes irte- la pelirroja se retiro. Esta chica me tiene harto, no se porque papa contrataría a una mujer así, en eso suena mi teléfono

-alo- respondí

-Sasuke hijo como vas?- era mi padre

-bien papá

-me alegra hijo,

-oye papa, porque contrataste a esa chica Karin

-no ves lo eficiente que es, porque tienes algún problema con ella

-no no pasa nada.

-hijo debo decirte que demorare mas de lo planeado en America, así que no dudes en preguntarme algo cuando no estés seguro

-esta bien papa, aunque no crea que te interrumpa mucho

-bueno hijo, adiós

-adiós papá.

Bueno a terminar mí trabajo, pero en eso suena mi celular, es un mensaje de Sakura

_-Un día difícil no crees?_

_-si lo creo_

Al parecer ella también esta teniendo un día duro, pero como es ella es capaz de dar lo mejor.

SAKURA

Descansaba por un momento y aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke, al parecer también tiene un día difícil, pero al final todo esto tiene una recompensa en que ambos nos estamos preparando para en lo que toda nuestra vida nos vamos a dedicar, pero las cosas con Gaara no son fáciles, el es tan pesimista, negativo, ya no tiene esperanzas en si mismo no quiero tenerle lastima, porque se que es la principal razón de su negativismo. Bueno basta de holgazanear, ahora me dirijo a la habitación de Gaara para ver si la fiebre le ha bajado. Entro a la habitación si tocar cuando veo a Gaara con la almohada sobre su rostro y el apretándola, que trata de hacer, enseguida salgo corriendo hacia el

-Gaara-kun, que estas haciendo?- le arrebate la almohada, y veo su rostro rojo debido a la falta de aire

-estas loco! Porque te intentaste suicidar!

-ya no te dije que eso lo hace mas fácil, así no tendría que sufrir mas y viendo la misericordia de otros…yo no necesito de eso!- grito el pelirrojo con sus ojos totalmente desorbitantes. Eso me lleno de mucha ira así que le di una bofetada

-eres un cobarde, crees que quitarte la vida es la única solución, ¿porque no luchas? ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas? Si eres hombre pruébame que puedes ser capaz de vivir, de ayudarte a ti mismo, tienes el valor para suicidarte pero no para luchar por ti, no seas cobarde, miedoso, canalla!- le grite con una fuerte voz, el pelirrojo me miraba totalmente asombrado, eso de verdad me enfureció.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- dijo con un tono más pasivo

-es mi trabajo, soy doctora y mi deber es salvar vidas, y contigo será el primer paso, yo te demostraré porque vale la pena vivir- le respondí al pelirrojo, necesitaba calmarme así que me retire de la habitación para desestresarme un poco

-Sakura, que ha sido todo eso?- apareció Tsunade

-escuchaste?

-si

-déjame revisar la historia clínica de Gaara, te lo pido Tsunade-sama- me incline hacia ella esperando por su respuesta

-esta bien- accedió mi maestra

-muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama-

Ella entro a la habitación de Gaara pude ver que también le metió un regaño, yo me dirigí a la oficina de mi maestra; una vez que entre, abrí el archivero en donde estaban todas las historias clínicas, en esa encontré la de Gaara, empecé a leerla detalladamente…

SASUKE

Cada vez el trabajo se pone mas pesado, aun no he terminado de analizar los costos de un importante negocio de la compañía, creo que tardaré mucho tiempo, pero todo esto me servirá para un futuro, de esto es de lo que voy a vivir y tengo que esforzarme, así que me encuentro reunido con el analista, el contador, gracias a ello tengo un poco de ayuda, yo soy un novato, pero aprendo rápido y mi percepción para los negocios es buena, como la de todos los Uchiha. Ya esta muy de noche, no me ha dado tiempo ni siquiera de hablar con Sakura.

-Sasuke-san, con todo su permiso, que le parece si me puedo retirar, tengo que ver a mis hijos- menciono el contador

-esta bien Yamada-san puede irse y muchas gracias por su trabajo.

-hasta mañana que descansen- se retiro Yamada-san

-usted también se puede ir sanada-san- le dije amablemente al analista

-seguro, puedo terminar el trabajo contigo Sasuke-kun- objeto Sanada

-no te preocupes, gracias a su buena orientación se como lo puedo terminar

-de acuerdo, confío en ti Sasuke-kun tienes la misma percepción para los negocios de tu padre, bueno hasta mañana- se despidió el analista.

Me quede otro rato mas, no voy a descansar hasta terminar esto, me guió de documentos viejos hasta terminarlo, esto no es nada fácil pero con empeño lo logré. Deje el escritorio un poco ordenado para encontrarlo bien mañana que vuelva al trabajo des pues de la Universidad. En eso me suena el celular es un mensaje de Sakura

_Mucho trabajo, nos vemos por la mañana_

_Pasa buenas noches, Te amo._

_-vale, también te amo_

Le respondí a su mensaje, es una lastima que hoy no nos podamos ver, pero otro día obtendremos nuestra recompensa.

A la mañana siguiente

A pesar de todo el cansancio que tenía, me levante a las 4 de la mañana para que a las 5 estuviera listo para hacer un poco de ejercicio con Sakura. Salgo trotando por todo el boulevard junto con Pakkun, llevándolo de la correa, cuando veo a lo lejos a Sakura a lo lejos haciendo un poco de estiramientos, al parecer cambio su ropa de deportes, llevaba una blusa manga sisa color verde junto con una lycra pantalón color negro y su cabello recogido por una cola alta, ella se encontraba de espalda, me acerco con cuidado hasta quedar cerca de ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se volteo inmediatamente

-Sasuke-kun, me has asustado!- dijo ella con una mano en el corazón

-lo siento- me disculpe un poco sonriente, ella me devuelve la sonrisa pero luego mira hacia abajo y mi perro esta moviéndole la colita, ella con total cariño lo carga para luego bajarlo. Empezamos a correr.

-como te fue ayer- me pregunta ella

-bastante trabajo, muy ocupado, en la compañía estamos tratando de cerrar un importante negocio- respondí

-vaya, suena interesante, espero que resulta todo un éxito

-gracias, y a ti que tal te fue?

-un poco difícil, tengo que lidiar con un paciente que sufre de cáncer en la sangre, pero el chico no tiene esperanzas en si mismo, así que ayer me pase todo el día leyendo u historia clínica e investigando algunos casos de esta enfermedad en otros pacientes

-vaya, tal parece que estas interesada en ayudarlo

-si, así es

Sakura es de tan buen corazón, aunque es el deber de cualquier medico, puedo sentir, ver en su mirada que no se detendrá hasta ayudar aquel chico.

Después de una hora de trote y charlando a la vez, nos cansamos y bajamos hasta la playa, nos sentamos en la arena a descansar un poco.

SAKURA

Ver a Sasuke me ha animado el día, me da las fuerzas suficientes para esforzarme más en mi trabajo. Nos encontrábamos en la arena de la playa, el sol ya estaba saliendo, contemplábamos el amanecer

-Sasuke-kun- lo llame

-hmm?- musita el

-puede que algunos días no nos podamos ver, yo quiero esforzarme en ayudar al chico que te mencioné, quiero ver hasta donde soy capaza de llegar, quiero convertirme en una buena doctora, se que te extrañaré, pero no me voy a detener.

-te entiendo, me haces sentir orgulloso- el me abraza y me empieza a acariciar el cabello

_Vuelan chispas_

_es como la electricidad_

_Yo podría morir_

_Cuando__ olvide cómo respirar_

El toma mi mentón con delicadeza, sus ojos negros brillan como la piedra ónix.

_Debes__ estar cerca_

_Y__ no hay lugar_

_En__ este mundo_

_Donde__ prefiera estar_

Su rostro se va acercando lentamente hacia el mío, puedo sentir su pasiva respiración.

_el tiempo se detiene_

_Como__ si todo lo que está a mí alrededor_

_Se__ congelara_

_Y__ no importa nada...solo estos_

Sasuke es tan especial, sensacional, romántico, el es ser mas amoroso, nunca duda en demostrarme lo que siente, siempre que me va a besar mi corazón late a mil y mas que siempre acaricia mi rostro con delicadeza

_Pocos__ momentos_

_Cuando__ me abres_

_la mente a cosas_

_Que__ nunca he visto_

Su aroma tan varonil, es una completa delicia, me embriaga, siento flotar, mi cuerpo mas ligero, el hace que todo sea fácil.

_Porque cuando estoy besándote_

_Mis sentidos cobran vida_

_Casi como la pieza de rompecabezas_

_Que he estado intentando encontrar_

_Desciende en el lugar apropiado_

_Eres todo lo que se necesita_

_Mis dudas se desvanecen_

_Cuando estoy besándote_

_Cuando estoy besándote_

_Todo empieza a tener sentido_

_Y todas las preguntas_

_que me he estado preguntando_

_en mi cabeza_

_Como, sí tú eres el único?_

_¿Realmente debería confiar?_

_Qué tan claro llega a ser…_

_Cuando estoy besándote_

Sus besos tan pasivos, tan cariñosos, hace que me quiera derrumbar, nunca despegarme de ellos. Sasuke es lo más importante en mi vida. Nos separamos de este hermoso beso, yo me apoyo en su hombro, mientras la brisa sopla y hace bailar a nuestros cabellos

-Te amo- dije mirando hacia el mar, el me da un beso en la mejilla y entrelaza nuestras manos, luego saca mi dedo índice y el lo va guiando como si fuera un lápiz y escribe en la arena

_También te amo_


	21. Agua y Tierra

_**Hola a todos! Menos mal que no estan dejando tantos deberes en la U, asi que, estoy actualizando mas seguido, dejenme review por fa! Y las que leen mi fic muchas gracias y espero que este capi les guste.**_

SAKURA

Otro nuevo dia empieza y hoy estoy con lo mejor de los ánimos par ayudar a Gaara, y mas sobre todo que ya puedo estar tranquila que por lo menos me vi con Sasuke, me dirijo a la habitación de Gaara con algunas frutas, lo voy a llenar de positivismo.

-buenos días Gaara-kun!- entre totalmente animada, el pelirrojo mira con una cara de fastidio

-por lo menos ten un poco de modales y salúdame- le dije en tono reprensorio

-buenos días- dijo el con tono de voz seco

-dime Gaara- me sente en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama- ya desayunaste?

-si- responde mirando hacia la ventana

-hmm ya, bueno aquí te traje algunas frutas, toma la que mas te guste- le ofrecí amablemente, el se me quedo mirando un rato muy atónito

-la que mas me guste?- pregunto en un tono burlesco

-si tu fruta preferida

-no tengo nada preferido en particular- respondió tajante

-ah ya veo, entonces la escogeré por ti… supongo que tu fruta favorita debe ser la manzana

-la manzana?

-si, es roja como tu cabello, toma- se la ofreci y el la recibe un poco dubitativo

-Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama te necesita- apareció Shizune

-enseguida voy- me levante de las silla- ya regreso, y espero que disfrutes la manzana- Sali de la habitación, Gaara es un chico muy reservado, inexpresivo, al aparecer su vida no ha sido nada fácil. Toco la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade

-pase- dijo la rubia, a lo cual entre

-para que me llamaste Tsunade-sama?

-es para saber como vas con Gaara

-ah… es un poco difícil de tratar pero ahí vamos- respondi.

-Gaara es un chico muy solitario, su madre murió cuando el nació, su padre es un importante empresario en Corea del Sur, y además sus hermanos toda la vida vivieron alejado de él en el exterior, asi que Sakura tenle un poco de paciencia.

-si claro, pero dime… has encontrado algo para que se cure?

-estoy en eso, pero dime ayer que estuviste investigando, se te ha ocurrido algo?

-si, la leucemia de Gaara esta muy avanzada y leyendo otros casos, creo que la única opción es hacerle un transplante de medula.

-también pensé en eso, pero es muy riesgoso, las probabilidades de que se salve son escasas-

-si lo se, pero debemos arriesgarnos, el cuerpo de Gaara se ve muy demacrado y no creo que aguante una quimioterapia mas, eso lo acabaría.

-Sakura, sabes el riesgo que eso implicaría? Además hay que buscar una medula que sea totalmente compatible con el y que su cuerpo no la rechace.

-podríamos decirle a su familia, las probabilidades de que coincidan es de uno contra cuatro.

-voy a pensarlo mejor Sakura, además este tipo de operaciones no son nada fáciles implica a tener en el quirófano a Hematólogos, inmunólogos, microbiólogos, radio y fisioterapeutas, anestesistas y enfermeras, todo debe moverse con una completa coordinación.- respondió un poco seria la rubia

-piénsalo Tsunade-sama, por favor- pedí suplicante

-pero todo dependerá de la voluntad de Gaara y si el quiere acceder a la operación.

Vaya que complicado es el caso de Gaara, pero yo quiero que el se cure completamente, no como mi deber de ser doctora, si no es que no soporto ver a alguien que ya no crea en si mismo y sin esperanzas, me destroza completamente…

SASUKE

-Bueno que piensas Sanada-san?- pregunte al analista de la compañía

-buen trabajo Sasuke-kun, todo esta bien te registe por buenos acuerdos y todo se encuentra claro y explicito, todo esta perfecto, sabes mucho para apenas faltarte un año para que termines tu carrera, vas a ser un buen empresario.

-muchas gracias Sanada-san, sin la ayuda de ustedes creo que no hubiera quedado mejor

-bueno, solo falta esperar para la reunión que es el viernes, así que tendrás que prepararte todavía mejor, bien regreso a mi trabajo

-vale- todo esta resultando bien, me estoy esmerando mas allá en este trabajo, Sakura también lo esta dando todo lo cual me hace sentir completamente orgulloso de ella, así que quiero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, no puedo quedarme totalmente atrás, lo hago por el bien de la empresa y para asegurar un buen futuro para cuando me case con Sakura. Me doy cuenta que Sakura es la única chica con la que debo estar, es mi elección, ella es perfecta.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

SAKURA

La semana ha pasado lenta, que se ha hecho eterna pero trato de disfrutarla dando al máximo de mi trabajo, Sasuke también ha pasado tan ocupado, pero aun así nos logramos ver en la mañana y hacemos ejercicio juntos, el fin de semana por las tardes tratamos de pasarla juntos. Pero me pone triste el pensar que Gaara se queda solo un fin de semana en el hospital debe aburrirse mucho, la situación con el sigue igual, yo solo le hago preguntas pero suele responder con: aja, hmp, tsk! Ese es su léxico.

-oye Gaara, hay algún lugar al que quieras ir, o visitar?- pregunte mientras le pelaba una naranja

-para que?- respondió seco el pelirrojo

-debes aburrirte mucho aquí solo en el hospital, así que estaba pensando que podría llevarte a algún lado

-que? Ya están concluyendo que voy a morir y piensas cumplirme un ultimo deseo- escupió con un tono burlesco

-quien ha dicho que vas a morir, todos necesitamos con que distraernos, asi que deja de decir estupideces y contéstame- lo regañe

-no se, a donde sea me da igual-

-hmmm ya sé! Vayamos al río a pescar y podemos realizar un BBQ, suena genial!- dije emocionada, el solo se queda mirando totalmente desganado

-por lo menos di algo- le dije a ese amargado

-eres tan parlanchina, cállate!-

-como que parlanchina, tu eres un amargado que no respondes nada- le grite mientras le daba un pellizco en el brazo, él mostró una cara de dolor, pero en eso suena mi celular, asi que me detengo y contestó

-hola Sasuke-kun

-_hola, estas ocupada ahora en la noche?_

-no, porque?

_-bueno, Naruto nos invito a comer Ramen en Ichiraku._

-ah bueno, entonces nos encontramos allí, a las 8

_-de acuerdo, nos vemos_

-adiós- colgué el teléfono y veo a Gaara que mirándome fijamente

-que tanto miras?- le respondí en tono apático

-nada…-permaneció callado por un rato- era tu novio?- pregunto, vaya es la primera vez que me pregunta algo

-eh..si, era mi novio. Oye y tu nunca has tenido novia?- le pregunte de forma divertida

-eso no te importa-

-ósea que no has tenido-

-quien se fijaría en mi- vaya este chico es tan deprimente

-que tiene de malo que alguien se fije en ti, si tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- le dije sonriente, el se puso rojo, enseguida lo mire, vaya no puede ser que mi cumplido lo sonrojo.

-vaya, tienes un poco de fiebre- le toque su frente- iré a traerte tu medicina-

Hoy por lo menos Gaara fue un poco más sociable, eso hace que incremente mas mis fuerzas para ayudarlo

SASUKE

Por fin, este día de trabajo ya termino, la conferencia con la compañía que realizaremos el contrato fue todo un éxito, mi padre me felicito y quedo muy orgulloso de mi, son las 7:30 bueno, creo que ya es hora de reunirme con todos, salgo de la oficina y ubico mi auto; entro en el, lo enciendo y arranco. Mientras estaba al volante por el panorámico podía ver a una chica pelirroja con el uniforme de la empresa, esperando el autobús en la parada, todo estaba solitario, y había muchos hombres de la calle, voy un poco despacio y veo que es Karin, quizás no debería dejarla ahí sola, podría pasarle algo, pero si la llevo, será un total fastidio. Tsk! Ahorrillo el auto hacia la cera y bajo el vidrio, ella mira atónita

-sube- le dije en un tono serio, ella sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió en el auto

-Sasuke-kun, te preocupaste por mi- dice ella en tono empalagoso.

-solo lo hago por cortesía- dije en un tono serio y seco, que ni se vaya haciendo ilusiones

-te dejaré en la próxima parada, así que ni te vayas acomodando

-ahh Sasuke-kun, no seas así, porque en agradecimiento vamos y nos tomamos unos tragos-

-no gracias- miraba el reloj de mi auto y ya eran las 8, el ichiraku esta como a media hora, demonios llegare tarde, en eso suena mi celular, ahorrillo el auto para responder la llamada

-alo

_-Sasuke-kun, te estas tardando ha ocurrido algo?-_ pregunto un poco preocupada Sakura

-no, nada ya voy en camino, no te preocupes allí estaré

_-esta bien te espero_

-vale, nos vemos- colgué ya estaba en la parada de autobús.

-ya llegamos, bájate- le dije

-hmm Sasuke-kun no seas malo- dijo ella reprochando

-bájate

-hmm bueno- ella se desabrocha el cinturón y luego se acerca hacia mi y me iba a dar un beso en los labios si no fuera porque volteé un poco la cara y callo el beso en la mejilla,

-adiós, Sasuke-kun-se despidió maliciosamente esta mujer, ella es de cuidado, es peligrosa, odio esta clase de tipas. Rápidamente me dirigí al ichiraku a encontrarme con los demás, espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperarme. Me adentro en el local, cuando veo que aun siguen ahí.

-Sasuke-teme! Te tardaste, ahora te toca pagar la cuenta- dijo Naruto

-tu nada mas sacas excusas para nunca pagar- le dije en tono seco, me hago al lado de Sakura, que se encontraba comiendo su ramen.

-perdón por la demora- le dije en voz baja a Sakura

-esta bien, pero… te sucedió algo?- pregunto ella con su mirada inocente, ni modo de mentirle, me sentiría mal

-solo que me ofrecí a llevar a una de las secretarias de la empresa a una parada de buses mas segura, solo eso, por eso me tarde-

-que lindo gesto de tu parte- dice ella sonriente – no piensas comer?- me pregunta Sakura

-ah si, déme un tazón de ramen con cerdo, por favor- pedí al viejo Ichiraku

-enseguida Sasuke-kun- respondió muy animado el señor

-oye Sasuke, que tal el trabajo?- pregunto Naruto

-todo marcha bien- respondí- y a ti como te va con tu padrino?

-ah, con ese viejo pervertido, me ha dejado todo el trabajo que le corresponde, es un desgraciado- Naruto enseguida puso una cara de enfado

-por cierto Naruto y Hinata?- pregunto Sakura

-Hinata esta en casa estudiando, así que por eso los llame a ustedes, es que me siento solo- respondió Naruto juntando y despegando sus dedos índices…

Al rato nos despedimos de Naruto, Sakura y yo decidimos caminar un poco, íbamos tomados de la mano

-Sasuke-kun, este fin de semana porque no vamos al río, ya sabes con Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten- dijo ella

-suena bien, esta bien vamos

-pero sabes, estaba pensando en que podíamos llevar a mi paciente- yo miro un poco extrañado, para que quiere llevar a ese chico, ella se percata de mi mirada

-es que su familia vive en el exterior y el esta solo, así que imagínatelo a el solo en el hospital, da un poco de pesar, además el necesita de compañía y de relacionarse de personas, bueno si a ti no te molesta- me miraba de forma dulce y tierna, como resistirme.

-esta bien- ni modo, no es que me moleste, es que no me hago la idea que Sakura sea tan atenta con ese chico, pero debo entender que también es su trabajo.

-al parecer no te suena bien la idea- menciona Sakura

-no me prestes atención… la verdad yo solo quiero que toda tu atención sea en mi- ella sonríe, y me da un ligero beso en los labios

-tonto, solo quiero ayudarlo, pero a ti te amo.

Me siento tan entupido, ella es tan tierna y tan sincera que al comportarse así hace que sea un completo imbecil.

SAKURA

Ayer Sasuke me dejo pensativa, no quiero que se sienta desconfiado hacia mi, en mi mente solo esta él ni nadie mas, aunque si hago esto es porque quiero que Gaara se de cuente lo divertido de contar con amigos y cuando tienes un problema y se los haces saber tu problema se va poniendo un poco mas pequeño.

-estas listo, Gaara-kun?- pregunte al pelirrojo

-listo para que?- pregunto totalmente desinteresado

-como que para que? Desde hace dos días te dije que íbamos al río, y no estas listo?

-no voy a ir y menos contigo- dijo apáticamente

-mira imbecil, vas a ir conmigo a las buenas o las malas, así que agarra tus cosas y vámonos- le dije mientra le halaba la mejilla, cuando se la suelto el se la frota con su mano y me dirige una mirada fulminante.

Me tomo mucho tiempo, conseguir que Gaara estuviera listo, así que al final accedió pero bien obligado, fuera del hospital se encontraba una vans, en la que afuera estaban Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Sasuke.

-oye Sakura, te tardaste mucho- grito Naruto

-lo siento- me disculpe- chicos el es Gaara, por favor trátenlo como uno mas de nosotros- dije sonriente

-hola- saludaron todos menos Sasuke, que no lo dejaba de mirar.

-no vas a saludar- le pegue con el codo- el a regañadientes solo hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-bien, ya estamos todos?- preguntó Naruto- entonces vámonos

Dentro de la van, todos veníamos muy animados y conversando, a excepción de Sasuke, hoy está muy raro, será que se siente incomodo, hablaré con el, cuando estemos solos. Después de tanto tiempo en el auto al fin llegamos, los chicos empezaron a bajar las cosas y armarlas, mientras que nosotras nos encargábamos de la comida, pero Gaara estaba por ahí sentado en una roca, solo.

-oye Gaara!- le grito Naruto, el aludido alza su cabeza- te vas a quedar ahí sentado, porque no nos hechas una mano?

Gaara, se levanto de la piedra todo desganado, pero por lo menos me hace bien que interactúe con los demás…

SASUKE

No se que me pasa hoy, no se porque me encuentro molesto, ese chico Gaara me da muy mala espina, presiento algo, no se si serán solo ideas mías. Naruto lo acaba de llamar, y el viene a paso lento.

-ah bueno, Gaara, porque no me ayudas a colgar la hamaca?- pidió Naruto

-vale- dijo el pelirrojo

yo me encontraba encendiendo el asador, mientras que Neji estaba pescando.

-dime Gaara, de donde eres, no tienes cara de ser Japonés?- Naruto es un chismoso

-vengo de Corea del sur- respondió el chico, mientras armaban la hamaca entre dos árboles

-vaya, genial. Y que tal te ha parecido Japón?- pregunta Naruto nuevamente y muy animado, a ese de verdad no le cuesta hacer amigos

-nada especial- respondió tajante

-como? Amigo tienes que conocer Okinawa, Hokkaido, Yokohama, Kyoto, karuizawa! Japón es genial!-gritaba eufórico Naruto.

-ya termine- se alejo el pelirrojo y se sentó en una roca,

-oye Sasuke, estas muy callado hoy- se me acerco Naruto, yo permanecí callado

-no te parece que ese chico es medio rarito?

-no se- respondí, termine prender el asador así que me retire. Ese chico Gaara es tan callado, no habla, solo hace mirar a lo lejos, no me confío de él.

SAKURA

Sasuke aun sigue muy callado, que tiene, que estará pensando, no puedo estar tranquila

-ahhh, que calor- dice Tenten poniendo su brazo en la frente

-si hoy esta haciendo mucho calor- respondió la Hyuuga

-quisiera darme un chapuzón en el río, seguro que el agua debe estar rica- expreso Tenten.

Yo me dirigí a la nevera y saque algunos refrescos para entregarle a los chicos, le entregue a Naruto, Neji, y me dirijo donde Sasuke se ve tan distraído, así que le pongo el refresco frío en su nuca, a lo que el se sobresalta y se voltea

-hace mucho calor, así que toma un refresco- le sonreí

-gracias- lo recibe serio, que tendrá Sasuke. Ahora me dirijo donde Gaara y a el le entrego un jugo de zumo de frutas, las gaseosas están fuera de su dieta.

-toma- le ofrecí, el lo recibe y lo destapa. Yo me dirijo otra vez a donde están las chicas para terminar la comida. Naruto, se metió en el río sobre un flotador, Neji sigue pescando y Sasuke sentado en la hamaca, mirando a Gaara.

Una hora después…

Ya habíamos comido todos, así que nos dirigimos a la orilla, a escuchar los chistes de Naruto, todos reíamos, menos Sasuke y Gaara. Demonios que le pasara a Sasuke, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Las chicas hablaban con Gaara, el solo respondía como siempre con un aja, hmp, hmmm. Sasuke estaba muy callado. Ya no aguanto mas esto, me levante y tome de la mano a Sasuke, el se me queda mirando serio pero al final se levanta. Lo lleve hasta lo mas lejos donde no nos molestara nadie, nos detuvimos.

-Sasuke-kun, que es lo que tienes- le hable en un tono serio

-nada- respondió serio

-a ti algo te pasa, hoy has estado demasiado callado, casi no me hablas, dime estas molesto conmigo?

-yo tampoco se que me pasa- respondió desviando su vista

-algo te debe ocurrir, es Gaara cierto, no te sientes cómodo con el, verdad?- el se quedo callado

-no me gusta que estés así de serio, tu no eres así, y si tienes algo que te disguste dímelo, porque no es justo que te guardes todo lo que sientes solo para ti, yo soy tu novia y te puedo ayudar. Pero por favor no te pongas mas así.- le dije en un tono suave y delicado, el me miraba aun serio, luego cerro sus ojos por un segundo y los volvió abrir

-lo siento, es solo que no me siento cómodo con ese chico, el te mira, observa cada movimiento que haces y no me gusta para nada, presiento que siente algo por ti.

-Sasuke-kun, si así fuera, yo no te cambiaria por nada, así que estate tranquilo.- le acaricie su rostro, el desvió la vista por un instante y luego me miro, para darme un beso en los labios.

-si tienes razón- dijo mostrando una sonrisa picara, hmm esto si que esta mas raro. Nos dirigíamos a donde estaban los demás y Sasuke enseguida tomo mi mano. Ah ya entiendo, esta demostrándole a Gaara que yo soy de el y ni que ni se me acerque, es la primera vez que hace eso. Aunque yo no creo eso que Gaara guste de mi, eso es lo más raro que ha dicho Sasuke.

El por el momento se calmo así que se fue a nadar con los demás, como el agua esta muy fría, Gaara no se puede meter, hay que evitar un resfriado, el estaba sentado a lo lejos, viendo como los demás se divertían, así que me senté a su lado

-quieres meterte?- le pregunte, el me miro y bufo

-a tu novio no le caigo muy bien que digamos cierto?- dijo el en tono burlesco

-porque dices eso

-siempre me mira de forma amenazadora

-ah eso… digamos que Sasuke-kun es un poco arisco, es todo- le respondí sonriendo

-dime, que se siente estar enamorado?- pregunto en voz baja

-hmmm… bueno… esta como difícil, pero tu sientes que con esa persona , cuando estas con ella, solo ella te basta, no dejas de pensar en ella, haces lo imposible para contentarla, pareciera como si tuviera tu corazón atesorado, su trato con los demás es diferente pero contigo es el ser mas cariñoso… hmmm que mas… no se me ocurre nada mas- en eso veo como Sasuke se acerca hacia nosotros pero en ese instante, la cabeza de Gaara cae en mi hombro, estaba totalmente caliente. Se había desmayado, lo enderece y trataba de despertarlo.

-oye Gaara, despierta, Gaara- le daba palmaditas en la mejilla, Sasuke se acerco rápidamente

-que le pasa- pregunto serio

-se desmayo, tiene fiebre, hay que regresar al hospital….


	22. Refresco

_**Hola! Ya actualice el sgte cap gracias yoss y a Ao0i por dejarme un review, son tan lindas! Espero que este capi les guste, estoy feliz porque no tengo casi deberes en la U jajaja bueno aquí esta!**_

_**Yui!**_

SAKURA

Tuvimos que regresar al hospital debido al desmayo de Gaara, su cuerpo cada vez esta empeorando y no aguanta el ambiente que hay en el exterior. Menos mal que no fue nada grave, ahora esta descansando, tenia un poco de fiebre pero ya se le quito, su ritmo cardiaco se encuentra bien. Solo espero que se sane rápido…

-se pondrá bien?- me pregunta Sasuke

-si, está bien, pero es claro que necesitamos que se le opere rápido

-hmm entiendo- agregó en un tono serio.

Los dos empezamos a caminar con destino al departamento de Sasuke, para ver a Pakkun, Sasuke entrelazó su mano con la mía.

-dime Sasuke-kun- lo llamo para recibir su atención

-que pasa?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-tu odias a Gaara?

-que? No, porque habría de odiarlo

-es que hoy estabas tan apático y mas con el

-solo estaba siendo observador.- menciono serio, yo enseguida lo mire y le enmarque una ceja, a lo que el me miro e hizo una cara de resignado.

-estaba celoso, si, me ponía de mal humor cada vez que te miraba, que te le acercabas.

Yo quedé estupefacta a lo que le escuche decir, nunca imaginaria a Sasuke con tales actitudes, yo me detuve y tome sus dos manos junto con las mías

-Sasuke-kun, mi intención nunca fue hacer que te sintieras celoso, Gaara, es un chico que no tiene amigos, es muy solitario, y me he dado cuenta que lo que el necesita es estar rodeado de personas, yo solo intento que el se mejore cada día y que sea un poco mas sociable. Pero yo nunca, nunca te dejaría por otro, yo a quien amo es a ti nada más, solo a ti.

Sasuke me abrazo fuertemente, luego nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, el levanta tiernamente mi mentón con sus dedos y me propina un tierno y delicado beso en los labios, fue tan hermoso que ni me di cuenta cuando separamos nuestros labios y aun llevaba los ojos cerrados

-yo lo siento si hice que te preocuparas o te haya molestado mi comportamiento, pero intentaré no ponerme así de nuevo, este es tu trabajo así que debo aprender a lidiar con esto, así que lo intentaré.

Sasuke puede que sea un poco serio, pero a la hora de la verdad, por dentro es muy sensible, que ni cuando menos lo esperas te abre tu corazón. Sasuke es a quien amo y estoy segura es a quien amaré por siempre, yo no veo mas allá de Sasuke, el solo esta en frente de mi.

SASUKE

Hoy dispuesto a remediar mi comportamiento de ayer, invité a Sakura a almorzar conmigo. Quiero así sea pasar un pequeño rato con ella antes de que se vaya al hospital, las vacaciones de este semestre ya empezaron, es increíble como ya ha pasado medio año. Solo nos falta un año para terminar la Universidad. Iba a entrar a mi oficina cuando escucho una voz empalagosa

-Sasuke-kun, buenos días, como amaneciste?- ah esta mujer es tan hostigante, ni modo me toca aguantármela ya que es la secretaria de papá

-buenos días- saludé serio

-ya empezaron tus vacaciones eh?.. Deberíamos aprovechar e ir un día de estos a bailar, no te parece

-deja de decir estupideces y ponte a trabajar.- reprendí a esa mujer, me adentre en la oficina, pero me acuerdo de algo y vuelvo a salir.

-Karin- llamo a la pelirroja, enseguida que me escucha sus ojos se iluminaron

-si Sasuke-kun

-para el medio día, estoy esperando a alguien, así que a esa persona la dejas pasar inmediatamente a mi oficina.

-esta bien, y quien es?

-eso no te incumbe- Dios que mujer tan intensa. Sakura y yo nos quedamos de encontrar aquí en la compañía, me ofrecí por pasar por ella, pero ella insistió en venir aquí, ya que quería ver como trabajo, solo espero que la mañana pase volando.

SAKURA

-Sakura, almorzamos juntos?

-lo siento Neji, hoy Sasuke me invito a almorzar, así que voy directo a encontrarme con el, será para otro día

-esta bien, no hay problema, entonces nos estamos hablando

-esta bien, adiós.

Estoy tan emocionada, voy a almorzar con Sasuke, si, no es la primera vez, pero cuando se trata de pasar el momento con él, mi corazón rebosa de felicidad, además quiero verlo en su trabajo de gran empresario. Tome un taxi que me llevara a esa gran compañía, cuando llegue entre en la recepción

-Buenos días, señorita, en que le puedo ayudar?- me pregunto una secretaria muy amable

-hola, busco al señor Sasuke Uchiha- respondí un poco nerviosa.

-hizo cita con el?

-eh, si- por supuesto soy su novia, dije para mis adentros

-déjeme y llamo para confirmar- yo decidí esperar mientras la secretaria llamara, esto de las grandes compañías si que es complicado.

-señorita, puede pasar, piso 30, que tenga un buen día

-gracias, igualmente- me dirigí hacia al ascensor, es una eternidad esperar hacia el piso 30, observaba como los números pasaban lentamente, como otros subían y se quedaban en cierto piso. Cuando al fin piso 30, el ultimo. Ingrese al área donde se supone que es la presidencia, y se encontraba otra secretaria pelirroja con lentes

-buenos días señorita, la puedo ayudar en algo?- me pregunto amablemente

-estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha- respondí

-ya enseguida la comunico, pero dígame que es su cita con el señor Sasuke?

-ammm bueno…soy su novia- dije un poco sonrojada, la chica abrió sus ojos, y marco tres números, me imagino que es la extensión de Sasuke

-lo siento, el señor Sasuke no responde, al parecer esta con mucho trabajo

-que raro…entonces lo llamare a su celular- justo cuando iba a marcar su numero la pelirroja me interrumpe

-es que esta trabajando y el odia que lo interrumpan- se levanto instantáneamente de su escritorio, pero que le pasa.

-no te preocupes se va enojar conmigo no contigo- le dije sonriendo, iba a marcar nuevamente a Sasuke

-ah! Ahora recordé, Sasuke-sama esta en una reunión con unos ejecutivos importantes, así que vuelva mas tarde- pero que demonios pasa… porque me impide ver a Sasuke.

-pues Sasuke no me menciono ninguna reunión- dije ya un poco molesta

-se le olvido segu….- la chica no pudo continuar porque en eso suena mi celular, efectivamente era Sasuke

-alo- conteste

-Sakura, donde estas?

-estoy fuera de tu oficina

-que pasa que no entras

-no te preocupes, ya voy a entrar- colgué, mire con una cara de triunfo a esa chica, sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas. Ella al escuchar que era Sasuke, no se pudo negar a mi entrada. Doy unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta y enseguida se abre, aparece Sasuke para recibirme, yo le sonrío y entro.

SASUKE

-que paso te tardaste mucho- le pregunte, Sakura solo miraba la oficina de un lado para otro

-hmm tu secretaria no me dejaba pasar, me invento un montón de excusas para que yo no entrara- contesto mientras ella miraba por la ventana

-así, como que clase de excusas?

-pues que tenias mucho trabajo, que no podía interrumpir, que estabas con un ejecutivo en reunión, una cantidad de cosas- esa mujer… es bien peligrosa, ya me esta hartando

-Sasuke-kun, esa chica gusta de ti- me menciono en un tono serio- es la única manera por la cual habrá salido con ese montón de excusas.

-te prometo que no volverá a pasar, hablaré con ella.

-no es necesario, Sasuke-kun- objeto inmediatamente

-no, nada de eso, tu eres mi novia, y eso no se lo perdonare- dije molesto, ella puso una cara de resignación, pero a la vez su rostro decía que no era necesario, pero esto no se lo permito a nadie. Me senté en el sillón y di un suspiro.

-y ese suspiro?- pregunto inocentemente- sabes Sasuke-kun, dicen que un suspiro es un beso no dado- menciono dulcemente

-entonces, porque no vienes aquí y me das uno- ella enseguida se sonrojo, ella dice las cosas sin total intención, es tan pura e inocente, yo solo la esperaba

-y si entra alguien?- pregunto aun sonrojada

-nadie va a entrar, todos aquí están almorzando, ven- estire mi brazo, ella se acerco, pero no lo suficiente, tomé su mano y la atraje mas hacia mi, para luego sentarla en mis piernas. Ella estaba aun sonrojada y nerviosa.

-y si viene tu papa?- pregunto nerviosa

-el viene dentro de una semana- respondí, mientras mi brazo paso por su cintura. Así que ella tímidamente se acercaba hacia mi rostro, con sus delicadas manos, acaricio mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, ella se iba a separar pero yo no lo permití, así que el beso se alargo.

-Sasuke-kun! Te ha llegado estos documentos- abrió la puerta imprudentemente. Sakura y yo nos tuvimos que separar, ella se iba a levantar pero yo agarre su brazo, la cara de Sakura era de un total enfado

-porque no tocas antes de entrar- le dije muy molesto

-se me olvido- menciono con su tono de voz my empalagoso

-déjalo por ahí- le dije, en eso Sakura se levanta y yo también, recojo todas mis cosas y tomo de la mano a Sakura

-Sasuke-kun, no los vas a revisar?

-no- dije tajante

-pueden ser importantes-

-lo hare cuando vuelva, así que sal- le ordene a Karin, Sakura yo también salimos, y aseguré la oficina con llave, y nos retiramos. Cuando ingresamos en el ascensor, Sakura se encontraba como disgustada o mas bien diría que enfadada

-estas molesta?- le pregunté

-porque te tiene que llamar Sasuke-kun, porque es tan confianzuda, porque viste con minifaldas y con escote, porque entra a tu oficina como se le de la gana… es una pesada!- vaya nunca la había visto…enojada o celosa?

-Sakura estas celosa?- le pregunte riendo

-si, estoy celosa. Le permites muchas cosas a esa mujer, no me gusta para nada ella, no me cae bien. Se nota que te devora con la mirada.

-si quieres, puedo hablar con mi papá para que la despida

-no te estoy pidiendo que la eches. Solo te pido que te des tu lugar con ella, yo lo veo claramente con mis ojos y se que se muere por ti- menciono Sakura aun enojada,

-yo solo tengo ojos para ti, así que no desconfíes- le dije dulcemente

-yo confío en ti, pero no en ella-respondió tajante

Nunca me llegué a imaginar ver a Sakura enojada, celosa, pero esto no me tiene porque causar gracia, la entiendo perfectamente, ella no quiere que Karin interfiera en nuestra relación, podía ver su semblante decaído, ya no se veía tan tierna y dulce, así que para reconfortarla un poco, la abrace y le di unos cuantos besos en la mejilla

-estas enojada conmigo?

-no, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- respondió seria

-bueno, pero cambia esa cara, no me gusta verte así- le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-si tienes razón- por fin el ascensor se detuvo y nos dirigimos al parqueadero para buscar mi carro y así almorzar juntos…

SAKURA

Ahora entiendo muy bien el comportamiento de Sasuke ayer, el solo estaba siendo cuidadoso, pero si comparamos a Gaara y la secretaria pelirroja, creo que ella es mas peligrosa, a leguas se le nota que es una cualquiera, por eso creo que me enoje tanto. Aunque yo confío mucho en Sasuke y se que el me ama, pero cuando se trata de mujeres así, hay que mantenerse alerta ya que son mañosas, debo confiar mucho en Sasuke. Sin embargo, mi cita con Sasuke hizo que por un momento esto se me olvidara, el es tan cariñoso.

En cuanto llegue al hospital, me dirigí a la habitación de Gaara

-hola Gaara, ya regrese- le dirigí una sonrisa

-hola- me devolvió el saludo, vaya si que esta progresando, esto me dejo sorprendida

-me saludaste?- le pregunte para cerciorarme si había escuchado bien

-no te vives quejando que soy un maleducado- dijo en un tono despectivo

-esta bien, esta bien. Al parecer no te ha dado fiebre hoy- le toque su frente, cuando en ese mismo instante alguien golpea la puerta

-pase- dije

-hola- dijeron en unísono, Hinata y Tenten.

-chicas que sorpresa!- no me las imaginaba aquí

-vinimos a ver como sigue Gaara-kun, ayer nos dejaste muy preocupadas- dijo Tenten

-siento preocuparlas- agacho su cabeza en son de disculpa

-como te sientes Gaara-kun?- pregunto Hinata

-bien- respondió serio

-ah que bueno, me alegra mucho- sonrío dulcemente mi amiga la Hyuuga- ah por cierto, Naruto te manda muchas saludes, y siente no poder venir a verte, ya que esta trabajando, pero el dice que cuando tenga un tiempo libre te vendrá a visitar-

-gracias- dijo el pelirrojo serio

-ah mira- saco de una bolsa Tenten un pastel de crema con fresas y chispas de chocolate- te hemos traído esto, espero que te guste, traje para que comamos todos-

Tenten procedió a sacar unos platos desechables y sacar unos pedazos, y le entrega un pedazo de pastel a Gaara con una cuchara

-aquí tienes Gaara-kun- le entrego muy amable Tenten, a lo cual el lo recibe y da un bocado.

-Sakura- apareció Shizune- Tsunade-sama te necesita en su oficina

-enseguida voy- respondí- me levante de la silla para dirigirme a la oficina de Tsunade-sama- chicos ya vuelvo

-esta bien Sakura-Chan, nosotras le haremos compañía a Gaara-kun mientras no estas.

Salí de la habitación y me dirijo rápidamente a la oficina, en cuanto llego, toco la puerta

-pasa- se escucho desde adentro

-para que llamaste Tsunade-sama- pregunte

-Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Gaara- yo enseguida tome asiento

-he llegado a una decisión- dijo seriamente- hagamos en transplante de medula, pero hay que dejar que Gaara decida, ya que es su cuerpo y de un 50% depende de el, de que la operación sea un éxito, ya que las probabilidades son escasas, pero tendré fe en ese malcriado

-gracias, Tsunade-sama por considerarlo y tomarte tantas molestias, iré a hablar inmediatamente con el- Salí disparada a la habitación de Gaara, no me podía contener, es una gran noticia, aunque las probabilidades sean escasas hay algo que me hace creer en el, que el si puede. Entré inmediatamente en la habitación y lo vi a el solo

-y las chicas?- le pregunté

-justo se acabaron de ir- respondió, bueno menos mal

-Gaara, hay algo que tenemos que hablar

-sobre que

-Tsunade-sama y yo estábamos considerando que deberíamos hacerte un transplante de medula, así que tenemos que llamar a tus hermanos para saber cual de ellos puede ser compatibles contigo, sin embargo, las probabilidades de que la operación sea un éxito son escasas, pero es la única opción que tenemos para que te cures, además yo creo en ti y se que tu puedes, Gaara siendo sinceros, todo depende de las ganas que tengas de vivir.

El pelirrojo permaneció callado, no reprocho y agrego mas nada

-yo te dejaré a solas un rato para que lo consideres, vale?- me retiré de la habitación, tengo fe en Gaara algo me dice que el quiere vivir. Fui a la cafetería y me tomé un café, mientras tanto divagaba en lo que podía responder Gaara. Pasado unos 20 minutos, regresé nuevamente a su habitación y me doy cuenta que no esta, a donde se habrá ido? Lo busque por todos lados en el hospital y no lo encontré, espero que no haya hecho alguna locura. Decidí salir a la calle y buscaba por todos lados, hasta que lo vi sentado en una banca de un parque, yo me le acerque

-quiero que me operen… quiero saber como es la vida, como es tener amigos, como es amar, como ser feliz, así que estoy dispuesto- me dirigió una sonrisa el pelirrojo, este no es el mismo Gaara con quien traté, ha cambiado, es diferente. Me hizo sentir tan contenta, el ha madurado, que no me contuve y lo abracé, además empecé a llorar

-Gaara, yo se que tu eres fuerte, así que esfuérzate…

SASUKE

Menos mal que Sakura se tranquilizo un poco por lo de Karin, pero esto no va a suceder otra vez, no se lo voy a permitir a esa chica. Salgo de la oficina dispuesto a marcharme a casa para descansar, cuando me percato que Karin aun no se ha ido.

-que haces todavía aquí?- le pregunte muy serio

-ah Sasuke-kun, hoy sales temprano- respondió con su voz empalagosa

-te pregunte que porque aun no te has ido

-te estaba esperando- dijo quitándose sus lentes y mordiendo la montura de los lentes

-no hace falta que me esperes, no te voy a pagar por horas extras

-solo no quiero dejarte solito- se me empezó a acercar a lo que yo retrocedía, no por miedo, sino para evitarla

-te vas enseguida, no te quiero volver a ver después de las 6 aquí en la empresa, y mañana quiero que te abotones muy bien el uniforme y le bajes el falso a esa falda, no es la manera adecuada de portar el uniforme

-Sasuke-kun me has estado mirando- exclamo situando su dedo índice en la comisura de su labio

-cualquiera lo notaria- le dije y me marche, no la soporto, no me la aguanto mas, solo una falta mas y no se la perdono, la despido así sea que papa se enoje conmigo, tomé inmediatamente el ascensor y le di al botón de cerrar la puerta antes de que viniera esa loca. Una vez que el ascensor se detuvo, Salí y me dirigí al parqueadero, pero me acorde de algo y me retrocedí a la recepción, allí estaba aun la recepcionista

-satomi-san- la llame

-si Sasuke-sama

-recuerdas la señorita que iba conmigo al mediodía?

-si claro

-bueno, cada vez que ella venga aquí la dejas pasar inmediatamente a mi oficina, no hay necesidad de reportarla

-entendido, Sasuke-sama, solo dígame su nombre para cuando vuelva llamarla por el

-Sakura Haruno-

-de acuerdo- anoto el nombre en un papel- es su novia cierto, es muy linda, hace buena pareja con usted.

-gracias- respondí sonriendo- bueno hasta mañana, descanse por favor

-igualmente Sasuke-sama

Es bueno dejar claro ante los demás quien es Sakura, eso inspira que lo nuestro va muy en serio, por eso no dejaré que nada ni nadie interfiera en nuestra relación. Al haber llegado a casa, salude a Pakkun y llevándolo a el en mis brazos me tire en la cama, estaba un poco cansado, deje que la comodidad de mi cama me sumiera para descansar un rato, pero el timbre suena, me levanto a abrir

-hola- era Sakura, no me la esperaba aquí

-hola, porque no me dijiste que ibas a salir temprano, te hubiera ido a buscar- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-lo siento.- sonrió ella, ahora se ve muy risueña, que le habrá pasado… ella entro a mi habitación y acaricio a Pakkun y lo cargaba

-ha sucedido algo, estas muy feliz- le pregunte muy interesado

-es que le realizaremos a Gaara el transplante, y el esta muy animado, es que ha cambiado tanto, sabes Hinata y Tenten fueron a visitarlo hoy y se mostró mas amigable- relataba ella emocionada, yo solo la escuchaba, no entiendo muy bien lo que le emociona de ese tal Gaara, pero ella es una chica de un gran corazón noble que se preocupa por todos, y verla así también me hace feliz….

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Sakura hoy estaría muy ocupada fuera del hospital con su maestra, así que antes de irme a la empresa, voy a dar una vuelta por el hospital. Llego a la recepción donde se encontraba una enfermera

-señorita, busco la habitación de un chico llamado Gaara

-un momento por favor- busco en un libro- piso 5 habitación 502

-gracias- me retire y me dirigí a la habitación de ese chico. Cuando llegue, toque la puerta

-pase- escuche decir desde adentro, así que abrí, cuando entré el chico se sorprendió

-buenos días- salude por cortesía

-no te esperaba aquí… si buscas a Sakura, no esta aquí- dijo en tono grosero

-ya sé, te estaba buscando a ti- le dije en tono serio, sus ojos azules chocaban fuertemente con los míos, estaba claro que no nos simpatizamos muy bien

-así? Pues que quieres- pregunto el pelirrojo, bueno seré directo

-dime, porque te gusta Sakura- escupí

-ah con que eso quieres saber

-escucha yo no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero conversar normalmente, así que no te sientas mal en decirme lo que piensas. El suspiro y cerro los ojos

-ella es la única persona que me ha tratado diferente, todos me miraban con lastima me mostraban compasión, pero desde que la conocí, ella me ha tratado como a cualquiera de sus amigos, ella tiene un corazón puro y noble. Ella me ha demostrado que aun tengo esperanzas y la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer en la vida, además que no puedo rendirme. Me siento muy agradecido con ella, gracias a ella puedo ver como se disfruta la vida con amigos, así cuando me recupere espero tener muchos amigos.

He juzgado mal a Gaara, me siento como un estupido, yo demostrándole odio a este chico, mientras que Sakura le ha devuelto la vida

-Uchiha, no te sientas amenazado porque creas que te voy a quitar a Sakura, ella solo vive hablando de ti, tú eres lo más importante para ella, así que yo no puedo competir contigo. Sakura es una gema preciosa, atesórala bien- sonrío el chico

-gracias, por confiarme todo lo que me has dicho, esto quedara entre nosotros dos, yo espero que tu operación salga bien.- le dije en tono cortes

-por cierto, gracias por mostrar hacia mi que te disgusto, tu también me has tratado diferente.

Yo le dirijo una sonrisa arrogante. Todo lo que ha hecho Sakura por Gaara hace que me sienta feliz por ella, que mi amor por ella ya no cabe en mi corazón, yo solo quiero estar lo mas rápido posible con ella, yo siento unos deseos de que ella sea rápido mi esposa.


	23. AMANECER

SAKURA

Los preparativos para la operación de Gaara iban en marcha, sus dos hermanos, Kankuro y Temari, están aquí para hacerse la prueba si sus medulas es compatible con la de Gaara, esperemos que todo resulte bien, yo también me estoy entrenando para la operación, aunque la que ejecutará todo será Tsunade, debo estar preparada para dar soluciones y además porque quiero apoyar a Gaara, Salí un poco tarde del hospital, eran las 8 de la noche, hace unas cuantas horas me llamo y me dijo que se quedará un rato mas en la oficina, pero me preocupa que a veces no come, así que hoy le llevo un poco de comida, llego a la oficina y el vigilante me deja pasar

-buenas noches señorita Haruno

-buenas noches, Sasuke-kun ya se fue

-hace unos segundo ingreso al parqueadero aun no ha salido, creo que lo puede alcanzar

-muchas gracias. Antes de que se fuera, Salí corriendo para poder alcanzarlo…

SASUKE

Suficiente de tanto trabajo, bajo al parqueadero a buscar mi carro para descansar, cuando me acerco veo que Karin está recostada en el cofre de mi auto, que he hecho para que esta mujer me persiga tanto, no la soporto, de todos formas es mi auto y no me voy sin el.

-no te dije que no te quería ver después de 6 de la tarde en la empresa, que pasa que aun no te vas?- le dije muy molesto, ella solo me miraba de manera seductora, como si eso fuera hacer efecto en mi.

-te estaba esperando-

-no necesito que me esperes- desactive la alarma de mi auto y entré en el, cuando veo que ella entra también.

-sal de mi auto, ahora- le dije casi gritando, esta mujer hace que me salga rápido de mis casillas

-pero Sasuke-kun, tras que te estaba esperando, no me puedes dejar sola y abandonada por estas calles tan oscuras- respondió de manera empalagosa

Tome mi billetera y saque unos cuantos billetes

-toma, te doy para un taxi, pero sal de mi auto ahora.

-no quiero- dijo en tono juguetón, esta fue la gota que reboso el vaso, Salí de mi auto, me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del copiloto, hale de su brazo y de un solo tirón la saque, no responde a las buenas, toco por las malas. No me gusta ser patán con las mujeres, pero creo que con ella hago una excepción

-que diablos haces, porque no me dejas en paz!- le grite

-Sasuke-kun, yo te deseo tanto, me muero por estar contigo y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo- ella empezó a acercarse, yo me alejaba de ella- tu eres tan bello, hermoso, ven estemos juntos, hazme tuya- ni me di cuenta cuando la vi pegada en mi, yo intentaba soltarla pero mas se aferraba a mi,

-suéltame!- le grite nuevamente

-Sasuke-kun!- mire hacia atrás y era Sakura, no se como fue pero enseguida me deshice de los brazos de Karin, oh no Sakura no vayas a malentender nada

-Sakura, esto no es lo que tu crees o parece…- suena patético pero es la verdad, ella no dijo nada, me tomo de la mano, me metió en el asiento del copiloto y ella frente al volante, las llaves estaban en el auto, así que ella inmediatamente lo encendió y acelero muy fuerte. Ella tomo la avenida, iba completamente seria, callada, no quiero imaginarme que es lo que ella esta pensando.

-Sakura, yo…

-Sasuke-kun, yo lo vi todo, escuche todo, no tienes que explicarme nada- hablo mientras conducía

-exactamente que viste, desde donde viste todo?-

-ella estaba en el cofre de tu auto- detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo- no tienes de que preocuparte, yo vi como la rechazaste, como te le escabullías, incluso si ella te hubiera hecho algo, yo te creería, yo confío en ti Sasuke-kun- me dirigió unas de sus dulces y tiernas sonrisas, yo lo que hice fue abrazarla inmediatamente y darle un beso en los labios, pero nos tuvimos que separar ya que detrás de nosotros habían muchos autos pitándonos, cuando vimos el semáforo cambio a verde. Sakura soltó una risita y acelero.

-gracias Sakura- le susurro en el oído. Ella es maravillosa, es mi complemento, solo para ello es ahora para quien debo vivir…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Llegue muy temprano a la oficina, espero que esa bruja por lo menos tenga pudor y falte a trabajar hoy, al rato siento como alguien entra en su puesto, abro la puerta y efectivamente era Karin, tome algo de mi escritorio y salgo hacia el puesto de ella. Ella me ve y sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato

-toma- le entregue

-que es esto, una carta de amor?- dijo en tono burlesco

-es su carta de despedida- dije tajante

-pero como? Tu no me puedes hacer esto, podrás ser el hijo del dueño, pero no eres el jefe, así que tu no me puedes botar- empezó a gritar locamente la pelirroja que la gente de las otras oficinas salieron a ver que sucedía

-mi padre no esta, pero yo lo estoy remplazando, así que cuando el no esta yo mando, así que recoge todas tus cosas y abandone el lugar de trabajo

-no me voy a ir para ningún lado

-retírese antes de que vaya y ponga una denuncia contra usted por acoso sexual- todos los presentes se sorprendieron y empezaron a murmurar. Ella al ver como la miraban y hablaban contra ella, se levanto y se fue. Todos me quedaron mirando.

-que miran, vayan a trabajar- alce la voz en tono reprensorio a todos esos chismosos, aunque fue bueno que hubieran testigos, por si a esa mujer se le ocurre hacer algo, es una loca, desquiciada.

Me siento tan feliz con Sakura, ella es tan comprensiva, tan amorosa, es una gran persona.

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDES…

SAKURA

La situación es preocupante, le hicimos a la hermana de Gaara la prueba de compatibilidad, y no es compatible, luego se la hicimos también a su hermano Kankuro y tampoco lo es; ellos son la única familia de Gaara, y es difícil encontrar a alguien que sea compatible con Gaara que no tenga sus mismos caracteres genéticos. Gaara al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus hermanos no son compatibles, se ha puesto muy decaído y es lo que menos quiero

-Gaara, no te preocupes, seguro que encontraremos un donante- le dije sonriéndole

-es cierto hermanito, ten fe en Dios veras que si- le dice su hermana y el nos dirige una medio sonrisa pero aun se nota que esta decaído. Salí por un momento, a pensar un poco, camine un poco hacia el pasillo, cuando veo a lo lejos a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Sakura-chan!- llamo el rubio

-chicos que hacen aquí- les pregunte, no me los esperaba

-Naruto quería ver a Gaara, así que me pidió que lo acompañara- intervino Sasuke

-en donde es la habitación?- pregunta emocionado el rubio

-es la 502- respondí y el rubio camino hacia la puerta- entonces viniste a ver a Gaara? Que sorpresa- le dije riendo

-también te vine a ver- me susurro en el oído y me tomo de la cintura, las enfermeras jóvenes que pasaban nos quedaban mirando y murando sobre Sasuke.

-estamos en un lugar publico- le dije zafándome de su brazo, las enfermeras no hacían nada mas que mirar a Sasuke, si ya se lo que dicen: están tan bueno, Dios mío que hombre! Porque ella es su novia? Yo las fulmine con la mirada y como buen observador que es Sasuke, se dio cuenta y soltó una risita

-no vas a ver a Gaara?- le pregunte

-si, vamos- caminamos hasta la habitación juntos y tomados de la mano.

Cuando entramos estaba Naruto animadamente hablando con Gaara, ese Naruto es tan optimista siempre, nunca sabe controlar sus emociones, Sasuke saludo con una seña a Gaara y él lo miro e hizo una señal de saludo con la cabeza, que se traen esos dos, en sus miradas se ve mucha confianza

-como va lo de Gaara?- pregunto por lo bajito Sasuke

-sus hermanos no son compatibles con el, así que estamos buscando otro donante- respondí bajito también

-QUEEEE!- grito Naruto- como que aun no hay nadie compatible con Gaara- este chico tiene un buen oído

-no hay nadie- respondió Temari

-oye y que tal que yo lo sea?- pregunto Naruto

-no lo sabremos hasta que te realices la prueba- respondí

-pues estoy dispuesto! Cuando y donde- menciono efusivo el rubio

-hay que hablar con Tsunade –sama.

Inmediatamente fui con ella a lo cual ella accedió de buena gana, así que le dijimos a Naruto, la prueba quedo asignada para dentro de dos días, ojala todo sea muy favorable…

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Los hermanos de Gaara y yo nos encontrábamos, ansiosos por saber si Naruto es compatible con Gaara, ay Dios mío, por favor permite que así sea. Una vez el medico encargado y Tsunade salieron del laboratorio

-las células sanguíneas de Naruto son totalmente idénticas y compatibles con la de Gaara- nos dijo Tsunade, todos nos emocionamos tanto, la hermana de Gaara empezó a llorar de alegría, su hermano la abrazaba, y yo la verdad que estoy muy feliz. Ahora entiendo porque desde un principio Tsunade me encargo a Gaara y era para que comprendiera el dolor del enfermo y que hiciera todo lo que hay en mi por salvarlo. Eso es lo que me ha enseñado Gaara.

-cuando se efectuará la extracción?- pregunté

-dentro de una semana y tres días después efectuaremos la de Gaara- respondió Tsunade.

En cuanto le contamos a Gaara que Naruto era compatible con el, pareciera como su alma volviera a su cuerpo, sus ojos se veían llenos de vida, brillaban, ya no estaban tan opacos como antes. Al fin Gaara ha encontrado personas que lo aprecian, y todo lo que se puede hacer por los amigos.

ONCE DIAS DESPUES…

La extracción de la medula de Naruto fue un éxito, poco a poco se estaba recuperando de los efectos secundarios de la extracción, por supuesto Hinata lo acompañaba y lo cuidaba diariamente, pero Neji esta al cuidado de Naruto así que mala suerte para el. Hoy es el gran día, siento una gran cantidad de sentimientos en mi corazón, siento emoción, felicidad, nervios, miedo. Pero esperemos que el que hoy prevalezca mas sea la felicidad. Yo me encontraba ya en la sala de cirugías, a Gaara ya le habían puesto la anestesia y por supuesto ya estaba haciendo efecto en el

-Sakura- llamo adormilado

-dime- respondí

-no sueltes mi mano- tomo mi mano y la agarro fuertemente

-esta bien-

El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos, ya se durmió, afuera se encontraban los hermanos de Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke.

-bien empecemos ya- menciono Tsunade, colocándose los guantes

Solo ten fe Gaara tu puedes…

SASUKE

Todos estaban inquietos, era una operación muy larga y riesgosa, de seguro que Gaara esta luchando, esta dando lo mejor de si mismo, en su interior se que hay un chico fuerte, ya han pasado 3 horas y 15 minutos, las chicas se encontraban rezando a cada rato, Naruto inquieto por saber si ya estaría todo bien, se podía decir que los únicos que guardábamos calma éramos Neji y yo. Cuando de repente la luz de operando que había afuera se apagaron e inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas. Salieron las enfermeras llevando la camilla y en ella a Gaara, se veía descansando plácidamente y Sakura le llevaba la mano. La hermana de Gaara se levanto y empezó a andar al ritmo el que llevaba la camilla, pero la detuvieron

-doctora Tsunade, díganos Gaara…-hablo el hermano del pelirrojo

-la operación fue un completo éxito- dijo seriamente la doctora, a todos se les salio un suspiro, las chicas se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, Naruto como es todo eufórico no supo controlar sus emociones, y yo solo emití una sonrisa, la verdad me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

SAKURA

Desde el inicio de la operación, he acompañado a Gaara, se noto que el lucho, se esforzó y eso me hace sentir muy feliz por el, además hace darme cuenta de la gran labor que tenemos los médicos, por eso yo también me esforzaré para ser una gran doctora y salvar muchas vidas, a que nunca pierdan la esperanza. Ya era de día como las 10 de la mañana, los chicos ayer se fueron a descansar pero volvieron. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos

-ya despertaste- le sonreí- como te sientes?

-adolorido- respondió haciendo una mueca

-es por la anestesia, pero dentro de unas horas se te quitará- en eso se escucha tocar la puerta

-pase- dije y enseguida entraron toda esa cantidad de personas

-Gaara, ya estas bien!- lo abrazo su hermana, el sonrió

-hermano recupérate pronto, para que podamos salir todos- dijo Naruto emocionado

-hermano?- dijo Gaara

-si, tu tienes una parte de mi cuerpo, eso nos convierte en hermanos, o no?- respondió el rubio sonriendo

-mira Gaara, estas rodeado de muchas personas, que te aprecian, no es genial?- le sonreí

-si se siente bien- sonrió el pelirrojo. Me siento tan feliz por el, ahora ya tiene amigos, Sasuke se encontraba alejado de los demás, yo lo miré y el me sonrió.

-oye, porque no te vas a descansar, estas horrible- dijo apáticamente Gaara

-cállate- le reprendí, todos se rieron, no ha cambiado nada

-es en serio descansa un poco- pidió el pelirrojo, el tiene razón, Salí de la habitación y me despedí de todos, en eso Sasuke sale detrás mío

-bien hecho, Doctora Haruno- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-de que hablas yo no hice mucho- sonreí avergonzada

-yo si lo creo, si no fura por tu optimismo, Gaara no hubiera dado del todo.

-bueno, eso no lo sabemos, solo el mismo Gaara.

-si tienes razón, vamos te llevare a tu departamento, has trabajado muy duro.- el me abrazo tiernamente hasta que llegamos a su auto, Sasuke cada vez mas m demuestra su apoyo y todo su amor, en ese instante este gran sentimiento que tengo por Sasuke hace que le de un beso corto en los labios, el lo recibe riéndose, dando a entender el porque del beso. Yo solo sé que mis labios aprendieron hacer besos solamente para Sasuke…

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES…

SASUKE

La salud de Gaara ha mejorado bastante, ya no se ve enfermizo, se ve lleno de vigor, pero aun así por lo que me cuenta Sakura, aun tiene que hacerse tratamientos, para que la medula se acople muy bien a su cuerpo, y así parece que esta surtiendo efecto. Cuanto me alegro por el. Pronto tendrá que regresar a su país, allá iniciara sus estudios universitarios por primera vez, ya que la enfermedad no le permitía, Naruto como es tan escandaloso, ha hecho dos actividades en las cuales el y sus hermanos han asistido.

En fin, hoy es fin de semana, los días libres que tenemos Sakura y yo, así que hoy nos iremos a almorzar en un parque ecológico fuera de la ciudad. Nos hicimos debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, Sakura coloco una manta y allí nos sentamos, la vista era hermosa, al frente había una hermosa vista de un campo de girasoles, desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura quería venir aquí y se lo prometí…

Después de ese gran almuerzo delicioso que preparo Sakura, repose mi cabeza sobre los muslos de ella, mientras que me acariciaba el cabello suavemente, una suave brisa soplaba dejaba que saliera el delicioso perfume de Sakura, era toda una exquisitez olerlo, un aroma tan suave y fresco, que te hace sumergir en un lugar tranquilo, eso es exactamente lo que ella expresa, Ternura, comprensión, tranquilidad, frescura, dulzura, una cantidad de cualidades hermosa, que aunque sea imposible, siento que es la chica perfecta, aunque bueno también tiene sus defectos pero para mi solo son cosas pequeñas.

-Sakura- la llame

-si?- respondió dulcemente

-casémonos- dije sin tapujos y de manera descomplicada

-ehh? Que?- reacciono un poco confundida

-que nos casemos

-me lo dices en serio?- pregunta muy dubitativa

-no quieres que nos casemos?

-por supuesto que si, pero pareces que lo dijeras que es ahora mismo-

-es para ahora, vamos a cualquier notaria y nos casamos- propuse desesperadamente, suena loco y apresurado, pero quiero aferrarla por siempre a mí

-no lo sé, no me parece justo con Tsunade, tu sabes que las mamas anhelan el día en ver a sus hijas casarse y yo quiero que un día tan importante como ese estén presentes nuestros seres mas amados.- si tiene razón, mi mama nunca me lo perdonaría

-entonces, hablemos con nuestros padres, decidamos una fecha muy cercana y que solo estén presentes mis padres, mi hermano, tu madre, y nuestros amigos mas allegados, algo pequeño y sencillo

-si, me encanta!- dijo ella emocionada y me abrazo, yo le correspondí.

Ahora si nadie nos podrá separar, solo anhelo que llegue rápido ese día…


	24. Luna de miel parte 1

_**Hola! Perdon por la demora del fic, me dejaron un super trabajo en la U, pero ya Sali de eso, les cuento que la historia esta por teerminar, aquí les traigo otra conti, gracias a Ao0i y a yoss por estar al tanto y dejarme un review siempre, a pesar que son las unicas dos que me dejan review, me dan mas animos para seguir actualizando. Arigato Minna! Y tambien las chicas y chicos que tambien leen mi fic, le s agradezco mucho.**_

_**Yui!**_

SASUKE

Sakura y yo ahora nos dirigimos para nuestra luna de miel hacia America del sur. El día en que hablamos con nuestros padres, se escandalizaron, les pareció una locura…

**FLASHBACK**

-están locos los dos?- reacciono mi padre

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, se han puesto a pensar en lo que es el matrimonio? No es un juego, ni tampoco es un contrato temporal fácil de romper si las cosas no resultan bien.- nos hablo mi madre muy sorprendida

-lo sabemos- respondí muy serio

-eso es solo un absurdo capricho de adolescentes, ni siquiera han terminado de estudiar- intervino mi padre

-no es ningún capricho, es algo que los dos ya hemos decidido, además ya no somos niños ambos tenemos veinte años. No crees que somos demasiado concientes de lo que decidimos- respondí muy serio, mis padres no se hacían la idea. Mi padre suspiro

-Sakura, dime porque te quieres casar, aun eres joven- pregunto mi padre

-yo se que el único hombre para mi es Sasuke, y es solo con el con quien debo estar- respondió muy convencida Sakura.

Mi madre totalmente conmocionada, empezó a llorar y nos abrazo a ambos

-ustedes tienen toda mi bendición- dijo entre lagrimas, mi padre no tuvo de otra más que resignarse

-les doy mi bendición- dijo mostrando una sonrisa, en eso Sakura y yo nos levantamos y hacemos una reverencia de agradecimiento a mi padre.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La fiesta fue muy pequeña, solo asistieron mis padres, Itachi y su novia, la mama de Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara y sus hermanos. Por cierto Ino también, Sakura la busco y hablo con ella, le dijo que nos casaríamos, la rubia al parecer olvido todos los conflictos del pasado y amabas volvieron a ser amigas, durante el tiempo en que no se hablaron Ino mantuvo un novio, y es Sai, actualmente siguen estando juntos.

La luna de miel fue un regalo de nuestros padres, nosotros no lo aceptábamos, pero que mas da, ellos son tan tercos. Tanto Sakura como yo ya conocíamos parte de Europa y Estados Unidos, pero nunca habíamos ido a America del Sur, pensamos recorrer desde argentina hasta Colombia. Y este todo nuestro itinerario

ARGENTINA…

SAKURA

Llegamos a la tierra del Gaucho, y nuestra primera parada fue por supuesto en la capital Buenos Aires, las estaciones en Argentina son muy raras, estamos en agosto, la estación en Japón fuera verano, pero aquí es invierno. Se siente mucho el frío, odio el frío. Sasuke y yo decidimos caminar por toda la avenida 9 de julio, esta ciudad es muy bonita, pasamos por el obelisco, y ahí nos tomamos fotos, debemos tener recuerdos de nuestra luna de miel. Ya estaba anocheciendo y cada vez la temperatura bajaba, yo me frote las manos para calentarlas

-ufff... que frío- mencione, Sasuke tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya

-como puedes tener las manos tan calientes con este frío horrible que hace aquí- le dije haciéndole un reproche, el solo sonrió.

-vamos a alguna cafetería, a calentarnos un poco- ofreció Sasuke, caminábamos por la calle y los kioscos veíamos a personas con algo en la boca, como si fuera una pipa

-mira Sasuke-kun, que será esa pipa?- pregunte

-no lo sé, preguntemos- se acerco Sasuke a una señorita de un kiosco

-disculpe que es eso que tiene en la boca- pregunto Sasuke

-ah esto es yerba mate, es para mantenerse caliente, pruébelo- le ofreció a Sasuke de su misma pipa o como se llame, (N/A: LES DEJO UN LINK PARA LOS QUE NO SON DE ALGUN PAIS DE SURAMERICA CONOZCAN EL YERBA MATE .)

-no es necesario- se rehúso Sasuke, como se le ocurre darle del mismo que esta tomando ella, podría contraer algo, en Japón eso fuera antihigiénico

- probalo- dijo la señorita con su dialecto argentino, Sasuke tomo un poco y saboreo

-es rico- menciono- donde se pueden conseguir?

-en el mercado de San Telmo, hay muchas tiendas en donde los venden- respondió la señorita

-gracias- enseguida nos marchamos

-es muy rico, es como un te, hay que llevar varios a Japón- menciono Sasuke

-como yo no lo probé- le dije a Sasuke

-sabes acabo de tener un beso indirecto argentino- dijo maliciosamente

-así? Bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho, porque no te daré ni uno- le dije tomándole el pelo

-eso ya lo veremos-

Fuimos a San Telmo y compramos varios Yerba mate para llevar de regalo, eso si cada quien, con su recipiente de calabaza y su bombilla, nombre que recibe la pipa. Luego de un día ajetreado, nos dirigimos al hotel a descansar, mañana nos dirigiremos a las deltas del río tigre y a la boca…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

SAKURA

Nos dirigimos muy temprano a un barrio muy popular de Buenos Aires llamado la Boca, donde también hay un estadio de futbol, y aunque no parezca Sasuke es un aficionado al futbol, asi que entramos al museo de la pasión boquense, la verdad yo no se de futbol, por eso no me parece atractivo, pero si es algo que le gusta a Sasuke entonces esta bien. El me explicaba cada cosa del museo y yo le escuchaba atentamente, donde habían muchos trofeos, al parecer este equipo el Boca juniors es muy reconocido en el mundo, pero era todo muy interesante, aquí las mujeres saben mucho de futbol. Definitivamente es el paraíso de los hombres.

Mas tarde nos dirigimos a las deltas del rio Tigre, dimos un paseo en barco, todo era muy bonito, disfrutamos de un buen paseo. Cuando nos bajamos caminamos hacia la estación del tren pero había un señor con muchas bicicletas y decía se arriendan bicicletas

-Sasuke-kun, demos un paseo en bicicletas- le pedí, el me miro y sonrió

-vale- pedimos dos bicicletas una para cada uno, y manejábamos por todo ese lugar tan hermoso, me encanta este país, la gente es muy amable, tiene sitios muy agradables, pero lo único es que si vuelvo a argentina será en diciembre que seria verano, odio el frío!

SASUKE

Buenos aires es una esplendorosa ciudad, lastima que tengamos que irnos porque tenemos que seguir con nuestro recorrido, viajamos hacia el norte de Argentina, hacia la provincia de misiones, donde en una pequeña ciudad llamada Puerto Iguazú, seria nuestro próximo destino, ya que como su nombre lo dice se encuentran las cataratas del Iguazú, pensamos ver aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Aunque aquí también hace mucho frío, estábamos en la habitación del hotel, la calefacción estaba encendida, pero Sakura estaba en la cama como con cuatro cobijas encima, de verdad que es friolenta.

-pareces una esquimal- le dije en tono burlón

-no te compadeces de mi? Te burlas cuando me estoy muriendo del frío- yo me hice al lado de ella, me recosté en la cama y atraje mas hacia mi cuerpo a Sakura

-entonces, así esta bien?- le pregunté

-si, quédate así un buen rato, eres tan calido- se acurrucaba ella en mi

-entonces, que vamos hacer mañana?- pregunto Sakura

-la idea al haber venido aquí fue a conocer las cataratas, asi que según me explicaron en la oficina de turismo, hay que salir temprano y tomar el autobús, el recorrido por todo el parque dura seis horas, hacemos la aventura náutica, nos regresamos al hotel, nos cambiamos y salimos a caminar por el pueblo, te parece bien?

-si suena genial, solo espero que mañana haga bastante sol

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Nos levantamos temprano, fuimos a la estación de ómnibus para ir al parque cataratas del Iguazú, al parecer hoy será un día soleado. El recorrido en autobús fue muy corto, ya habíamos llegado. Compramos las entradas y nos dirigimos a una tienda de información, sobre que recorridos es preferible hacer primero, así que optamos por ir primero a la garganta del diablo. Pero para llegar allá teníamos que ir en tren, así que procedimos a tomarlo, iba muy lleno, menos mal que habían asientos vacíos, al lado de nosotros habían dos chicas y al frente tres señoras extranjeras, supongo que europeas.

-cariño, mira aquí hay espacio- entro una señora gorda y se hizo al lado de Sakura, prácticamente Sakura quedo en mis piernas, pero esta señora donde se pretendía meter, luego entro el señor, también obeso, porque siempre las personas obesas tratan de hacerse en lugares en donde no caben, las señoras de al frente quedaron muy apiñadas y miraron al señor con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Pero que jóvenes tan lindos- menciono en un tono muy mimado la señora- están en alguna excursión?

-no, estamos en nuestra luna de miel- respondió Sakura muy sonrojada

-oh vaya, que bien- sonrío la señora- nosotros estamos en algo parecido, estamos en nuestras bodas de oro

-que lindo, los felicito- menciono Sakura sonriendo

-solo un consejo para ustedes que aun empiezan esta unidad, la clave para durar tantos años juntos es tenerse respeto mutuo y sobre todo amor- aconsejo dulcemente la señora

-gracias- respondimos los dos. El tren se detuvo y todos bajaron, al igual nosotros, nos preparábamos para un largo recorrido hacia la garganta del diablo.

-que lindos, llegar a tu aniversario 50 de casado, no lo crees?- menciono sonriendo Sakura

-hmp- sostuve su mano, cuando me percate que delante de nosotros habían dos chicos, uno rubio de ojos verdes, piel blanca, alto y otro de cabello castaño ojos café, piel clara y un poco mas bajo que el rubio, desde que nos bajamos del tren le han puesto el ojo a Sakura.

Ella ni cuenta se ha dado, estaba tan entretenida con el paisaje. El sol estaba calentando mucho, aunque hacia frío como estábamos caminando ya estaba haciendo calorcito, así que ambos nos desabrochamos las chaquetas para recibir un poco de fresco. Cada vez nos acercábamos a las cataratas podíamos escuchar el ruido del agua caer, cuando frente a nuestros ojos se diviso aquel hermoso paisaje. Quedamos atónitos, que cosa más maravillosa, tanto así que la bruma nos estaba mojando.

-Sasuke-kun, te tomaré una foto- dijo Sakura, sacando la cámara, yo mire hacia ella

-listo-

-te tomaré una a ti- Sakura posaba para la foto, pero al lado de ella se hizo el chico rubio ojos verdes, con la excusa de que también se estaba tomando una foto

-Sakura, muévete un poco hacia la izquierda, la vista se ve mejor- ella hizo caso y tome la foto, ella miro la foto en la cámara

-si, tenias razón, quedo linda, ahora una los dos juntos….hmm pero quien la toma….- decía ella mirando a quien podía decirle que tomara una foto

-les saco una fotito a los dos- dijo un niño como de 11 años

-si gracias- respondió Sakura y le entrego la cámara, yo la abracé para la foto

-OK, preparados, sonrían- menciono el niño- listo

-ah muchas gracias, que lindo de tu parte-agradeció Sakura sonriéndole al chico

-de nada, bueno chao- los dos nos despedimos de el con la mano

Ahora queríamos retomar el siguiente camino para ver la cataratas, seguimos caminando, y junto a nosotros iban esos tipos, pero que les pasa a caso no se dan cuenta que yo voy con ella?

-Sasuke-kun, espera un momento voy al baño- menciono Sakura

-vale, te espero- le respondí, por ahí andaban aun esos tipos, así que estaré muy vigilante…

SAKURA

Entre al baño para lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco, la bruma y la brisa me despeino un poco, una vez que termine, Salí del baño, pero miraba por todos lados y no encontraba a Sasuke, donde se habrá metido. Seguro que fue a preguntar algo, me senté cerca por donde el quedo de esperarme.

-hola- saludo un chico rubio de ojos verdes, muy apuesto, pero no le llega ni a los talones a Sasuke

-hola- saludé

-ya fuiste a la isla San Martín?- refiriéndose al otro recorrido del parque

-no, pero iré ahora- respondí

-que casualidad yo también, te gustaría que fuéramos juntos, vine con un compañero pero me dejo por una chica, así que estoy solo, que te parece?- dijo de forma amable

-cuanto lo siento, pero ya vengo con alguien, estoy esperando a mi esposo pero no se en donde se metió

-tu esposo? Que buen chiste, vos sos muy graciosa- menciono riéndose

-no es un chiste, es la verdad- respondí de pocos ánimos

-bueno entonces, porque no está con vos?

-el salió a buscar información, mientras yo estaba en el baño, lo estoy esperando

-mentiras, debió distraerse por ahí con alguna chica- dijo en un tono burlón

-sabes que, creo que te estas pasando de la raya- me levante de la banca y me fui a buscar a Sasuke, pero en eso siento un que halan el brazo

-sos tan hermosa, por favor no te vayas- me dice seductoramente, yo intentaba zafarme de el, no quiero recurrir a la violencia, ya que estoy en un país extranjero, Sasuke en donde te metiste?

-podrías soltarme por favor- pedí un poco impaciente

-me parece que así estas bien-

Ya me enojé, así que le di una patada en sus testículos, el enseguida me soltó y se tiro al piso, yo me retiré. No me importa si me meten en la cárcel o algo parecido, pero no me lo aguantaba más. Me dirigí a buscar Sasuke donde se habrá metido. Lo buscaba por todos lados y no lo encontraba, me empecé a asustar, como un niño perdido cuando no encuentra a sus padres. Mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, de repente me puse tan nerviosa, yo intentaba no llorar pero era imposible. Porque me dejas sola Sasuke?

-Sakura, que tienes, te paso algo- enseguida alce la vista y era el, yo lo abracé

-donde te metiste, estaba preocupada. No me asustes así- el me estrecho en sus brazos

-lo siento, unas señoras no encontraban el camino hacia el tren y me pidieron que las acompañara, no fue mi intención que te asustaras- respondió con voz calmada. El limpio mis lagrimas y me propino un beso ligero en los labios, eso hizo que mi llanto cesara

-vamos al otro recorrido- me tomo la mano y empezamos a caminar juntos

-pero dime. Porque te asustaste tanto?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-no lo sé- respondí

-que, pensaste que me caí del puente y caí por una catarata?- dijo burlándose

-tampoco soy tan trágica- le dije haciendo un puchero

-solo bromeaba, disfrutemos hoy al máximo vale?

-si…

Sasuke, hace que todo sea fácil, si no estuviera mas con él, creo que moriría. Desde que me enamoré de él, se convirtió en lo primordial para mi…

BRASIL….

SAKURA

Nuestra estadía en Argentina fue maravillosa, descubrimos lugares hermosos, esperamos algo mejor en Brasil, estamos en la tierra de la samba y la lambada. Por fin no mas frío, algo de calor, llegamos a Rio de Janeiro, una vez de ya habernos alojado en el hotel, salimos a caminar por las calles de Rio, conocimos centros comerciales, comimos, fuimos de compras, y nos deleitamos con la agradable vista de la ciudad en el concorvado, en el cristo Redentor, sin duda esta ciudad es majestuosa.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

La idea de hoy es conocer la playa de Copacabana que tan famosa es en el mundo. Los dos íbamos tomados de la mano, pero en esa playa muchas chicas le echaban el ojo a Sasuke, y para que decir que no eran cualquiera chicas. Si algo por lo que también es famoso Brasil es por sus hermosas mujeres. Se podían ver a chicas en bikinis majestuosos, con unos cuerpazos, definitivamente las brasileras son hermosas, me hacen sentir tan insignificante.

Yo llevaba un vestido playero que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, con unas sandalias playeras, y por supuesto mí vestido de baño, por debajo de mi vestido. Aunque que decir de los hombres, con un bronceado perfecto y musculosos, aunque Sasuke no se queda atrás. El llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color negro, dejando a la vista su atlético cuerpo con una pantaloneta roja con negro. De tan solo pensar lo atractivo que es Sasuke hace que me sonroje y eso que soy su esposa.

La playa era tan hermosa, sus arenas blancas y el mar azul. Quiero disfrutar de este lugar tan magnifico.

-vayamos a nadar un poco, te parece?- sugirió Sasuke

-esta bien, iré al baño a cambiarme- dije un poco avergonzada, me dirigí a un baño situado en una linda cabaña. Me quité el vestido y a la vista quedó mi traje de baño, de dos piezas color verde oscuro _(link para que vean como es el vestido de bañ)_, me quedaba bien, dejando a la vista mi busto de talla mediana, no se, me siento como mosca en leche en este playa. Bueno no debo hacer esperar a Sasuke…

SASUKE

Las mujeres brasileñas son un poco… bueno más bien, atractivas, pero mi Sakura no se queda atrás, ella tiene ese complejo de creerse inferior en cuanto a belleza, pero no se da cuenta lo hermosa que es, y como los demás la miran cuando relumbre. Yo la esperaba a ella, al frente de nosotros había una cancha de voleibol, había chicas en bikinis jugando con chicos. Me dedique a ver el partido mientras llegaba Sakura.

-quieres jugar, lindo?- me dice una chica alta, de piel canela, cabellos ondulados y unos ojos miel.

-gracias, espero a alguien- respondí

-vamos, ven a jugar mientras viene- se me acerco de forma amigable la chica

-lo siento, creo que no debe tardar- respondí

-Sasuke-kun, ya estoy aquí- vino Sakura, cuando me volteo tenia puesto su traje de baño, le quedaba muy hermoso

-ah..nos vamos?- le sugerí

-de acuerdo- respondió ella

-entonces no jugaras con nosotros?- dijo la chica morena

-nos hace falta un jugador- dijo un chico, yo miré a Sakura a ver que tal le parecía a ella

-ve, no importa yo te espero, además se ve divertido- sonrío ella

-gracias- le dije cariñosamente a mi esposa

Empezamos a jugar, me toco en el mismo equipo de la chica piel canela, he oído que en Brasil, a parte de ser buenos en futbol, son también muy buenos en voley playa, pero en la escuela practicaba varios deportes, así que se puede decir que no estoy en desventaja. El equipo contrario juega bien, pero los de mi equipo también.

El partido estuvo muy reñido pero al final el equipo en donde estaba gano. Yo mire a Sakura y ella sonreía.

-muchas gracias por jugar con nosotros- agradeció la chica de piel canela, en eso siento como sus labios quedan en mi mejilla, yo enseguida miré a Sakura y quedó sorprendida, aquí en America se es muy confianzudo con la gente.

-fue un placer, pero ahora me retiro, voy a pasear por la playa junto a mi esposa- le hice saber a la chica

-es tu esposa? Me siento avergonzada, discúlpame, fui muy atrevida- se acerco a Sakura

-esta bien, no te preocupes- dijo Sakura muy amable

-entonces nos vamos, adiós- me despedí de todos

-adeus- se despidieron ellos en portugués.

Tome la mano de Sakura, íbamos directo al mar, el agua se veía deliciosa

-te enojaste?- le pregunte

-un poco, pero la chica fue muy cortes y se disculpo- sonrió- pero sabes que, debería ir acostumbrándome a este tipo de cosas contigo.

-a mi solo me importas tu, nunca le prestaré atención a otra mujer, tu eres única y excepcional- le hice saber a Sakura, ella me abraza

-por cierto, estas bellísima, me encanta como te ves- le dije en tono seductor mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, ella se sonroja como siempre.

En el mundo puede haber chicas muy hermosas, pero para mí la más hermosa y bella de todas es Sakura, no solo por su exterior, si no también desde su corazón.

Después de un día en la playa, nos fuimos a descansar un poco en el hotel, para el siguiente día emprender otra actividad.

SAKURA

Hoy vamos al parque tijuca, que se encuentra por el concorvado de Rio, dicen que es una reserva muy grande, con quebradas y manantiales. Hicimos un recorrido con un guía que nos explicaba mas a fondo sobre este hermoso lugar, luego se fue, y nos dejo a Sasuke y a mi en una quebrada, en la que el nos dijo que podíamos bañarnos. De repente Sasuke se empieza a quitar la camiseta y se da un chapuzón.

-no te vas a meter, el agua esta deliciosa- me dijo Sasuke. En eso yo me quito la blusa, el short y los zapatos y me tiro al agua, quedando en traje de baño. Era tan refrescante, fría pero con el calor de Río, creo que la hace aun mejor

Los dos empezamos a nadar por el pedacito de agua que había en el lugar, pero detrás de nosotros había una quebrada que golpeaba en piedras, este lugar es tan refrescante

-dime, que tal te ha parecido Brasil?- me pregunto Sasuke

-es hermoso y divertido, además porque no hace frío- le respondí

-es cierto- me dice Sasuke, cuando de pronto siento su mano recorrer mi espalda lentamente, lo que produce que la piel se me erice y darme pequeños escalofríos, de repente Sasuke y yo nos empezamos a besar, yo a el lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras el me atrae desde la cintura hacia el y con la otra mano, intenta quitar el amarre del traje de baño, detrás de mi cuello, esta será nuestra primera vez, ya no siento el mismo miedo como antes, yo debo confiar en Sasuke… nuestros besos estaban siendo muy apasionados, hasta que por fin Sasuke desamarro la parte detrás del cuello de mi traje de baño…

-mira mamá, aquí el agua se ve muy rica- la voz de un niño hizo que nos separáramos, yo estaba roja, podía sentir mis mejillas arder.

-si tienes razón hijo- respondió la madre, yo me intentaba amarrar por detrás, cuando veo a Sasuke salir del agua, no muy contento que digamos, yo le seguí y también Salí

-ya nos vamos?-le pregunte

-si mejor vámonos- respondió, debe estar molesto porque nos interrumpieron, pero que podemos hacer es un lugar donde cualquiera puede entrar, en que estábamos pensando también nosotros. Pero aun así nos falta un resto de luna de miel, ojala hagamos buenos momentos juntos, que sean inolvidables….


	25. Luna de miel parte 2

**Perdon por la demora! Ya saben la misma excusa de siempre, la universidad, en fin no los he olvidado y aquí subo el penultimo cap!espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews! Gracias a Misaki lollipop, Ao0i y yoss, garcias por haverme dejado un review. El nombre de la primera cancion que aparece el amor mas grande del planeta de pipe Pelaez, la otra es dia tras de dia de Andres cepeda, ojala tambien les guste el Lemon O.O …. Si es mi primer lemon, ademas que yo no tengo idea sobre eso, de lo que habla el Lemon, solo se lo que le enseñan a uno en biologia, pero sin tanto detalles. Bueno ya ahora puede empezar!**

PERU SASUKE

Nuestra estadía en Brasil termino, Brasil es un país muy alegre y muy caluroso, me gusto mucho. Ahora nos encontramos en Lima, la capital del país Inca, la ciudad es muy bonita. Después de habernos alojado en el mejor sector de la ciudad en Miraflores, nos dedicamos a conocerla en su parte histórica en el centro, la verdad es de la época colonial, es muy lindo. Estuvimos en la plaza de armas, en fin conocimos el centro de Lima. Ya era de tarde y nos dirigíamos al recorrido del mirabus, que nos daba un recorrido por todo el sector de Miraflores, era un bus de dos pisos, donde en el segundo piso era al aire libre y podías visualizar muy bien la ciudad. Sakura y yo nos sentamos en la parte de arriba, cada vez subía más gente, pero al darnos cuenta eran puros niños y una mujer. Al parecer estamos en una excursión. Pero que importa, ellos con lo suyo.

El autobús arranco y se escuchaba la voz del guía, al parecer el que conduce es el guía, desde su puesto nos habla y por medio de unos parlantes podíamos escucharlo. Después de un gran rato de andar por la ciudad, el autobús se detuvo, en un parque frente al mar, donde había una escultura de una pareja besándose

bueno, ahora nos encontramos al frente del parque de los enamorados-intervino el guía- hay una regla que cualquier pareja, sean novios, casados, tienen que darse un beso, para dar prosperidad en la relación- suena interesante, Sakura miraba hacia el parque y yo tome su mentón con delicadeza y le di un beso romántico, a lo que ella respondió

asco!

Guacala!- se oía decir a todos los niños que nos miraban, lo cual nos tuvimos que separar, como siempre Sakura sonrojada y tímida, malcriados!

mocosos, me las pagaran- exclame enojado

Sasuke-kun, son niños, apuesto que cuando eras pequeño te daba asco ver a tus padres besarse, eh?- dijo Sakura acariciándome el rostro

pero aun así son unos mocosos- mencioné fulminándolos a cada uno con la mirada

te estas comportando como un mocoso ahora mismo- ella se empieza a burlar. Bueno que puedo hacer, aun tenemos más tiempo de sobra…

SAKURA

Sasuke parecía un niño chiquito en ponerse a pelear con esos niños, pero fue gracioso, muy pocas veces se puede ver a un Sasuke así. Después del recorrido por la ciudad ya en la noche nos dirigimos al parque circuito mágico del agua en Lima, nos han hablado muy bien de el, así que esperemos que sea divertido.

Ingresamos al parque cuando vimos muchas fuentes de agua haciendo muchas figuras, el clima en Lima estaba fresco, no hacia ni frio ni calor, es muy agradable. De repente vi un camino bordeado de agua que se apagaban y prendía, todos salían corriendo a meterse ahí también

Sasuke-kun mira eso, se ve divertido, vamos- le anime

no lo se, no me quiero mojar- dijo un poco desganado

anda no seas aburrido y vamos- le dije y le halaba el brazo a la vez, suspiró

esta bien, vamos

Yo me alegre tanto que Salí corriendo y llevaba arrastrando a Sasuke, estaba apagado, pero en cuanto íbamos a entrar salieron los chorros de agua, a lo cual Sasuke y yo nos mojamos un poco, lo que nos hizo evocar unas sonrisas, todo estaba siendo tan divertido, tan armonioso, la gente reía, salía y entraba, muchos estaban completamente mojados, este lugar es muy divertido.

Después de tanto jugar, fuimos a ver las demás fuentes, una en forma de pirámide, otra un chorro gigante, había otras fuentes con un juego de luces perfectos. Pero la ultima en ingresar fue varios chorros d agua que formaban un arco, estaba vacío, ya la gente se estaba retirando, yo quería entrar ahí. Sasuke tomo mi mano e ingresamos dentro de la fuente, no nos mojaba, pero estas cambiaban de luces. Yo me detuve por un momento a ver el fluir del agua

te estas divirtiendo?- me pregunto Sasuke

si- asentí con mi cabeza- este lugar es maravilloso, es lindo

si es verdad- sonríe el tiernamente, cuando Sasuke evoca esas sonrisas tan perfectas, hace que mi piel se erice, mi corazón acelere su ritmo, me provoca impregnarme en su piel. Yo me pongo de puntitas, aunque de nada sirve ya que Sasuke es tan alto, lo abrazo de su cuello y le doy un beso tierno y pausado, a lo cual el me responde muy bien, abrazándome de la cintura, hace que mis pies se eleven un poco. El aire nos hacia falta así que nos separamos, nos tomamos de las manos y salimos del arco o túnel de agua.

que hermosa pareja, la mas linda de este parque- se acerca un señor con una cámara- les tomé una foto mientras estaban en su momento romántico, llévensela para que tenga recuerdo, a un bajo precio- nada en esta vida es gratis, no?

cuanto vale?- pregunto Sasuke

se la dejo en 5 soles- refiriéndose a la moneda peruana

de acuerdo, démela- menciono Sasuke

El señor llevaba una mini impresora e instantáneamente salio la fotografía, Sasuke le pago al señor, la tomo y me la enseño, quedo muy linda; ahí estábamos los dos dándonos un beso tierno.

parece de película- menciono Sasuke

la pondremos en un porta retrato cuando lleguemos a casa, quedaría linda, no crees?- le dije sonriendo

si…

Hoy el día ha sido maravilloso, muy romántico, cada vez esta luna de miel va mejorando…

Duramos varios días en lima, conocimos mas sectores de la ciudad, además de eso fuimos al desierto de Ica y vimos las líneas de nazca, fue asombroso. Ahora nuestro último destino en Perú es Machu Pichu, pero para llegar allá, tenemos primero que quedarnos en la ciudad de Cuzco. Aquí es muy frio, pues estamos a 3.400 msnm, agh odio el frio, llegamos a un buen hotel, ahí estábamos los dos registrándonos y pidiendo la habitación pues ya habíamos hecho reserva. De repente, empiezo a sentir un escalofrío horrible, siento como la sangre me baja hasta los pies, mi vista se va oscureciendo ¿Qué me pasa?¿que es este síntoma horrible? No veo nada, solo quiero dormir….

SASUKE

La recepcionista del hotel, nos entregaba amablemente las llaves de la habitación, cuando de repente Sakura cae al suelo

Sakura-la llamo, se ha desmayado

oh Dios mío, esta bien- salió enseguida de su puesto la recepcionista

Sakura, despierta, Sakura- la zarandeaba para que despertara, yo la cargo y la llevo a un mueble, cuando veo su rostro pálido, Dios que le ha pasado, si ella hace unos momentos estaba bien…

está pálida, debe ser el mal de altura, llamaré para que le traigan un poco de alcohol y medicina- dijo la señorita

si por favor- accedí. Su rostro, sus manos, ella estaba muy pálida, la tocaba para que despertara, cuando siento que esta sudando frio.

La recepcionista llego y coloco un poco de alcohol en la frente de Sakura, en sus brazos y luego lo puso cerca de su nariz, para que lo aspirara, de inmediato despertó, abría sus ojos lentamente

Sakura, estas bien, como te sientes?- le pregunte

mareada, debe ser por la altura, siento que me falta el aire- respondió somnolienta.

crees que te puedes levantar?- pregunte otra vez acariciándole su cabello

no, esperemos a que sienta mi cuerpo mas ligero- respondió ella

esta bien- nos quedamos un rato en el sofá, poco a poco el color le estaba volviendo, y estaba un poco mas calida

creo que ya me siento bien- me dijo ella

segura?- le pregunte y ella asintió con su cabeza- vale, vayamos a la habitación para que descanses- yo me levante y con una mano ayude a Sakura a que se levantara. Caminábamos lentamente, detrás de nosotros venia el botones con las maletas, al parecer ya estaba bien, tomamos el ascensor, era en el tercer piso, en cuestión de segundos se abrió la puerta y llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación, cuando de pronto Sakura se desmaya nuevamente, justo tiempo pude evitar que cayera. El botones abrió rápidamente la puerta, y yo con ella en brazos la deje en la cama. Dios mío que debo hacer con este caso? El joven vio mi cara de preocupación

señor, la mayoría de turistas que vienen aquí sufren del mal altura, así que le aconsejo, que en las droguerías venden una pastilla que sirve contra el mal de altura, además aquí en el hotel podemos prepararle un te de coca, para que le devuelva el calor corporal, lo ultimo es cuestión de que el cuerpo se acostumbre al clima- ofreció el joven muy amable

muchas gracias por tu ayuda-le dije amablemente

bueno, entonces ahorita le traigo la medicina y un te, con permiso- se retiro el joven

Yo me senté en la cama al lado de Sakura, aun estaba inconsciente, le quite el abrigo y los zapatos, para que su cuerpo se sienta mas ligero. Ella empezó a despertar

Sakura, que tienes, como te sientes?- le pregunte pausadamente

me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo somnolienta

y aun sientes mareos?

si- asintió, yo me levanté y abrí la nevera que había en la habitación, tomé una botella de agua, se la abrí e hice que tomara, ella dejo de tomar

descansa un rato- le dije acariciándole su cabello, ella me abrazo y se acurrucó junto a mi, y cerró sus ojos. Hasta que se levanto de un brinco, miro por todos lados y entro al baño, yo me levante y rápidamente me dirigí al baño también, me puse en la puerta

Sakura, que pasa- le hable, ella no respondía, al parecer estaba vomitando, la cosa se puso peor, yo entré al baño por si ella necesitaba ayuda, vi su cabeza recostada en el sanitario, estaba sudando.

estas bien?- me agache y le pregunte

no- dijo ella, teniendo aun su cabeza recostada en el sanitario

vamos a la cama a que descanses

espera viene otro- postro su cabeza casi por el horrillo del sanitario, y con las manos se sostenía, aunque era totalmente desagradable presenciar eso, ella es mi esposa y debe estar sintiéndose muy mal, debo estar ahí para ayudarla, yo apartaba sus cabellos. Hasta que se detuvo. Apoyo su cabeza en el sanitario, yo me levante y tome una toalla que había ahí en la baño, la doble, alce el rostro de Sakura y coloque la toalla como si fuera una almohada, ella esperaba otro rato mas.

ya no sientes mas ganas de vomitar?- le pregunte

no- ella se levanto lentamente, se dirigió al lavamanos y se lavo la boca, luego se la seco con una toalla, cuando en eso la veo caer, yo la sostuve, pero no se desmayo estaba despierta, pero aun así, la lleve a la cama, luego le pase otra vez la botella de agua, para que se quitara ese sabor amargo, a lo cual ella tomo. La puerta suena, yo me levante para abrir, era el botones

aquí tiene unas pastillas para el mal de altura y un poco de té de coca, no se preocupe al siguiente día de seguro ella se pondrá bien- sonrió amable el chico

gracias eres muy amable- le dije

para servirle, si necesita algo mas llame al 204, permiso- se retiro, yo llevé la bandeja y la puse en el nochero que había al lado de la cama, tomé una pastilla y la taza de té

Sakura tomate esto, es para que se te quite el malestar- le ofrecí, ella sin pensarlo dos veces trago la pastilla y bebió del té.

creo que arruine nuestra luna de miel, cierto- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero por dentro se que se esta culpando así misma

no seas tonta, tu no has arruinado, es solo un contratiempo, cosas que pasan, así que no te estés culpando, a mi también me pudo haber pasado- le limpiaba las lagrimas que empezaron a caer de sus ojos verdes.

ya es tarde, así que descansa bien, para que puedas estar mejor para mañana, vale?-

si- ella asintió

sacaré tu pijama de la maleta, para que estés mas cómoda- dije dirigiéndome a la maleta

no, no, no- dijo ella, salió corriendo hacia mi, vaya ya esta mejor, ese te de coca si que es efectivo

que pasa?- le pregunte

no es necesario, yo misma puedo hacerlo- me dijo sonriendo, esta sospechosa esa maleta

como quieras- le respondí con una sonrisita malvada, que hay en esa maleta, me di la vuelta, se escucha el cierre de la maleta abrirse, disimuladamente me puse detrás de ella, pero ella cerro la maleta y me miro, yo hacia como si nada. Sakura tomo sus cosas y se fue directo al baño.

Sin que ella escuchara, tomé la maleta dispuesta a abrirla, cuando veo que le puso el candado de seguridad, mierda! Cual será la clave, que habrá que ella no quiere que yo vea. En fin, me alegro que ya este un poco mejor, en cuanto a la maleta tarde o temprano descubriré que es lo que en ella hay….

SAKURA

Ya era de día, es hora de levantarse, intento levantarme pero Sasuke me tiene muy apretada de la cintura, pobrecito, anoche se preocupo mucho por mi, ya que en la madrugada tuve que ir al baño a vomitar varias veces, lo dejaré que duerma un rato mas, con todo logre zafarme de Sasuke, fui al baño, me bañe y luego me cambie. En este instante siento mi estomago pedirme comida, busque una hoja y un lapicero, dejándole una nota a Sasuke, no quiero despertarlo, así que Salí de la habitación y fui al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, ya mi cuerpo se acostumbro a la altura de cuzco…

SASUKE

Ya es de día, como habrá seguido Sakura, toda la noche pase junto a ella, pero siento mis brazos vacíos, estos empiezan a buscarla por toda la cama, al parecer se levanto. Lo mismo hago yo y voy al baño a ver si está allí, pero no la encuentro, en donde podía estar? Cuando veo una nota en el nochero

Sasuke-kun, baje a desayunar

Sakura

Bueno al parecer ya esta mejor, eso me alegra, ya que ayer me preocupe tanto. Pero aun así debo estar más pendiente, así que me metí al baño y me di una ducha con agua caliente. Luego Salí del baño con una toalla atada debajo de mi cintura, en eso escucho que alguien toca la puerta.

quien es- dije

yo Sakura- yo le abrí enseguida, ella entro muy campante y sonriente, ya volvió a ser la misma

buenos días- me saludo ella con un beso en los labios

buenos días, te sientes mejor?-

si me siento muy bien- me sonrió muy animada- así que vístete rápido para que demos un paseo, me han recomendado muy buenos lugares que visitar

donde tu quieras iremos- le dije estrechándola en mis brazos y le empecé a besar el cuello

pero primero vístete- se aparto ella de mi de forma traviesa, ella abre la puerta y sale

te espero abajo- asomo su cabeza para luego marcharse, esta claro que este no era el momento preciso, aun tenemos tiempo de sobra. Deje de lado mis pensamientos y me termine de vestir para salir a conocer la ciudad con Sakura…

SAKURA

En todo lo que ha sido nuestra luna de miel, Sasuke y yo aun no hemos tenido nuestro momento de intimidad, ambos lo deseamos. Fui a al Cyber café del hotel, cogí una computadora e ingrese en skype, en Japón ya deben ser como la media noche, son 14 horas de diferencia, y la única persona que estaba en línea era Ino, enseguida ella me llamo, yo me coloco los audífonos y contesto la llamada

hola, frentezota- me saludo animosa

hola cerda- le dije animosa también

oye en donde están ahora, ni siquiera llamas a ver como están las cosas por acá

estamos en Cuzco Perú, hemos estado muy ocupados conociendo y paseando

ah que envidia

y como están todos?-

muy bien, ya sabes todo el mundo en lo suyo. Oye Sakura y que tal es Sasuke?-

Ino!

no te preocupes, yo estoy muy enamorada de SAI, solo quiero saber si la señorita Sakura ya se desfloro, o mas bien señora

y a ti que te importa, eso es intimo- calle por un momento

no me digas que aun no lo han hecho!- se acerco demasiado a la cámara Ino

no aun no- dije avergonzada

a ver y eso porque, no han tenido ganas?

no, no es eso, una vez lo intentamos pero nos interrumpieron, y hoy Sasuke-kun quería, pero yo si quería, pero… quisiera que este momento sea en un lugar mas romántico, mas lindo, que transmita amor y calor, si me comprendes

si te entiendo, pero a ver que es lo que quieres tu, que cuando lleguen a Japón Sasuke te pida el divorcio, eh? Déjate de tonterías, quieres quedar virgen y mojigata para siempre, eh?

ay Ino, ya para, eres tan escandalosa- le reprendí

ya estoy listo- se apareció Sasuke

hola Sasuke-kun- saludo Ino, Sasuke no la podía escuchar ya que yo era la que tenia los audífonos Sasuke solo la saludo con la mano

ya me voy, adiós

adiós, y no seas tan cabezota y estupida… ah! Y me traes algo Ino de inmediato se desconecto, yo cerré la sesión y ahí estaba Sasuke esperándome

-que hablabas con Ino?- pregunto interesado

solo le hablaba como eran los lugares en donde hemos estado…

Esa tarde en Cuzco comimos en un restaurante sobre comida peruana, luego fuimos al palacio del coricancha, muy interesante, caminamos a comprar algunos souvenirs para nuestra familia y amigos, además me compre un gorrito indígena del Perú, son tan lindos y le compré uno a Sasuke, al principio no accedió, pero si no fuera porque le hice un puchero no lo tendría puesto en este momento, definitivamente a Sasuke todo le queda perfecto. Ya de noche fuimos a la plaza de armas de la ciudad, donde hay una iluminación hermosa en esta ciudad colonial.

Perú también es un país hermoso, y mas con Machu Picchu, es una maravilla, es algo increíble, cada lugar donde hemos estado es increíble…

COLOMBIA SASUKE

Ahora nos encontramos en el destino final de nuestra Luna de miel, llegamos al norte de Suramérica, al país del mejor café del mundo, a Colombia, estamos en la Capital, Bogota D.C, es una ciudad muy linda, una gran urbe, muy moderna al igual que Buenos aires, salimos a conocerla, primero estuvimos en el centro de la ciudad, algo histórico y muy bonito, estuvimos por las calles del barrio la Candelaria, luego el museo del oro aprendiendo un poco sobre la historia colombiana, luego a un restaurante gourmet en la zona rosa de Bogotá. Luego de varios días, estuvimos en la zona cafetera de Colombia, que por cierto es muy hermosa, Armenia, Manizales y Medellín. Pero lo mas recomendado fue Cartagena y allí nos fuimos…

SAKURA

Llegamos a la ciudad de Cartagena, esta ciudad es tan hermosa, parece como si estuviera e España, rodeada de murallas, castillo, calles coloniales. Me quedo sin palabras. Para eso nuestra primera actividad fue recorrer la ciudad, montamos en un coche a caballo y nos dio un recorrido por el sector histórico de Cartagena, luego fuimos al castillo de San Felipe.

Pero algo que he notado, es que aquí en Cartagena, se oye mucha música tropical así que Sasuke y yo quedamos de ir a una discoteca muy buena en Cartagena.

Yo iba con un vestido negro de lentejuelas ceñido al cuerpo y Sasuke con un jean, una camiseta de cuadros grises teniendo desabotonada los dos primeros botones y con un saco café. Entramos a la disco, todo estaba tan animado, Sasuke y yo nos sentamos a tomar un Martini, estaban colocando una música que es muy popular en America que es el Reggaeton, suena muy bien. Hasta que Sasuke me agarro y me saco a la pista, empezamos a bailar, los dos no teníamos ni idea de cómo se bailaba eso, solo nos dejábamos llevar por el ritmo, pero veíamos como los demás bailaban demasiado pegados, muy juntos como si estuviera teniendo sexo…pero con ropa, ya no me gusta mas esta música.

Sasuke-kun, vámonos ya, no me gusta esta música- le dije un poco alto para que me escuchara ya que la música estaba fuerte

de acuerdo- respondió el

Cerca de la discoteca estaba la playa, así que decidimos caminar por ella, yo me quite los tacones y empecé a caminar descalza, ya era mas de la medianoche, y por ahí había una fogata encendida y decidimos sentarnos ahí los dos, pegaba una brisa fresca, solo se oía el ir y venir de las olas del mar, todo este escenario me arrulla y me recosté en el hombro de Sasuke

tienes sueño?- me pregunto dulcemente

no, solo es que estoy feliz

feliz? Y de que?- me mira fijamente

de estar aquí contigo- el sonríe y me regala un beso a lo que yo le sigo el ritmo

a ver a ver! una canción para esta linda parejita- aparecieron unos hombres con varios instrumentos, me parece que es un grupo de vallenato, Sasuke y yo fijamos nuestra atención en ellos

y dice así!- dijo cantando uno de ellos

_Este amor es el más grande de mi vida_

_Y sin temor a equivocarme, este,_

_Este es el amor más grande del planeta_

_Como olvidar aquel momento en que nos vimos_

_Dos corazones a mil millas por segundo_

_Salieron disparados locamente a enamorarse_

_Y nada los detuvo terminaron enredándose_

_Ey.. y nació el amor mas grande del planeta_

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera_

_Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame_

_Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie_

_Y nació el amor más grande del planeta_

_Porque no habrá razones para que se muera_

_Ese amor tiene tendencias a lo infinito_

_Esta blindado contra el miedo el engaño y el olvido_

_Voy a colgar un letrero en la luna que diga_

_Esta muñequita que ahora tengo le ha quitado a mi vida la duda_

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera_

_Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame_

_Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie_

_Y nació el amor más grande del planeta_

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera_

_Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame_

_Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie_

_.. Nadie besa a nadie .._

_Hay.. como pagarle a Dios por tu cara bonita_

_Por tu alma buena por tu dulce compañía_

_Porque me ha regalado a la mejor mujer del mundo_

_Y porque a nuestras vidas le palpita un solo corazón_

_Y este es el amor más grande del planeta_

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera_

_Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame_

_Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie_

_Y este es el amor más grande del planeta_

_Porque no habrá razones para que se muera_

_Este amor tiene tendencia a lo infinito_

_Esta blindado contra el miedo el engaño y el olvido_

_Y Voy a colgarle un letrero en la luna que diga_

_Esta muñequita que ahora tengo le ha quitado.._

_a mi vida la duda_

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera_

_Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame_

_Hay.. Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie_

_Y nació el amor más grande del planeta.._

_Porque como te quiero no hay nadie que quiera_

_Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame_

_Porque como me besas nadie besa a nadie_

_.. Nadie besa a nadie…_

En cuanto terminaron de cantar, Sasuke y yo les aplaudimos por esa hermosa canción.

• gracias- dijo el que cantaba- es para ustedes esa canción, esta parejita tan linda, bueno me alegra que les haya gustado la canción, así que cuídense y sigan disfrutando de esta bella ciudad, adiós

• adiós y muchas gracias- me despedí yo de ellos- que lindos en regalarnos esta canción verdad?

• si, parece como si fuera sacado de mis pensamientos- me dijo Sasuke dulcemente

• de verdad?

• hmp- se me acerca el seductoramente, con su mano toma mi rostro y me empieza a besar pausadamente, hasta que el me acuesta suavemente en la arena, seria aquí? Nuestra primera vez? La playa esta vacía, no hay nadie, estará bien hacerlo aquí? Mejor dejo de pensar y le sigo el ritmo a Sasuke. Nuestros besos eran una mezcla de pasión y ternura, con sabor picante y dulce, este momento no podía ir mejor, Sasuke empieza a acariciar mis piernas lentamente y yo le quitaba la chaqueta, hasta que de repente lo que quedo de una ola nos mojo las piernas, en cuanto a mí la espalda, pero eso no nos importo. Pero yo me levanto, y Sasuke queda mirando sorprendido

• vamos a meternos en el mar- le dije, el asintió y se levanto, caminábamos tomados de la mano, hasta que el agua nos llegaba por las rodillas, las olas iban y venían, Sasuke me abrazo y me besaba el cuello, luego los labios. Así que yo decido, bajar la cremallera de mi vestido

• oigan, no esta permitido bañarse de noche en el mar, por favor salgan- aparece de repente un policía, yo en un dos por tres subo la cremallera, nosotros salimos del mar, mojados, podía notar la cara de disgusto de Sasuke. Porque siempre tiene que surgir algún imprevisto para este momento…

Al día siguiente decidimos ir a las islas del rosario, una cadena de pequeñas islas de Cartagena, son muy hermosas, además fuimos al acuario que hay, todo esto es tan paradisiaco. Pero hoy será nuestro ultimo día de Luna de miel, mañana tenemos que regresar a Japón, todo pasó tan rápido. Sasuke se encuentra en el baño, mientras yo busco en mi maleta que ponerme, ya que Sasuke y yo iremos a tener una cena en un restaurante que queda en las murallas. En eso saco un vestido blanco con una correa que tiene una rosa negra (vestido de la modelo de Tresor in love de lancome) pero también me doy cuenta de toda la lencería que traigo, que aun no la he usado, el regalo de despedida de soltera de Ino, Hinata y Tenten

**FLASBACK**

• Taran! Este es nuestro regalo- me entrega muy animada Ino, yo abro la enorme caja cuando encuentro todo un armamento de lencería y de todos los colores

• pero, esto que es?- pregunte asombrada

• para que no se aburran en la luna de miel- intervino Tenten

• no era necesario- les dije avergonzada

• si como no- dijo la rubia- te conocemos, y si fuera por tu parte nunca comprarías lencería, asi que ahí tienes para que seduzcas a Sasuke-kun, escogí la lencería negra, para que en ese momento des un toque misterioso y muy erótico

• ah yo escogí la lencería lila, transmitirá ternura y dulzura- menciono Tenten

• Sakura-chan, yo elegí para ti la blanca, transmite pureza y te hará ver muy angelical….

FIN FLASHBACK

Si supieran que no he utilizado ninguna, agh! Como es posible que tuvimos nuestra luna de miel y aun no hemos tenido nuestro momento, y todo es porque cuando estábamos a punto nos interrumpían, pero claro, solo a nosotros se nos antoja en los lugares públicos, además en andar paseando y en salir a conocer cada vez mas, siempre descuidamos ese aspecto…

SASUKE

Nuestro ultimo día de luna de miel, es una lastima, la hemos pasado muy bien, pero como es posible que en tantas semanas no hayamos tenido nuestro momento de estar juntos. Bien ahora nos dirigimos a un restaurante elegante ubicado en el sector amurallado de la ciudad. Era muy bueno el restaurante, café del mar es el nombre de ese buen lugar, después de comer y apreciar la buena música. El lugar estaba lleno, ya que se presentaba un cantante famoso de aquí de Colombia

• hola a todos, muy buenas noches, quisiera deleitarlos con esta hermosa canción, así que disfrútenla bailando con la persona que mas aman, con ustedes día tras día..

En cuanto sonó el preludio, le di mi mano a Sakura para que bailáramos juntos…

_Una flor dura un verano,_

_un verano son tres meses._

_Doce meses tiene un año,_

_¿Puede un año ser tan breve?_

_Como__ es breve diccionario para;_

_Definir__ quien eres._

_Un te quiero no es te amo,_

_Un__ te amo no es tan fuerte,_

_Sino__ es fuerte lo que sientes,_

_si es que sientes que has amado;_

_Con__ el cuerpo y con la mente,_

_Como__ yo te amo._

_Salir al mundo es como_

_Caminar__ en medio de una guerra,_

_Pero__ a tu lado todo es mas seguro,_

_Porque__ encuentro paz._

_Le pido al cielo que te proteja,_

_Que__ siempre estemos igual,_

_Que__ me ames igual._

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida,_

_Que__ podamos estar juntos hasta el final._

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa,_

_es mi alegría,_

_día__ tras día._

_No hay dolor que sea eterno,_

_no es eterno un hasta luego,_

_hasta luego es un regreso,_

_no hay regreso sin encuentro_

_y un encuentro es lo mas bello,_

_cuando estamos cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Salir al mundo es como_

_caminar en medio de una guerra,_

_pero a tu lado todo es mas seguro,_

_porque encuentro paz._

_Le pido al cielo que te proteja,_

_que siempre estemos igual,_

_que me ames igual._

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida,_

_que podamos estar juntos hasta el final._

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa,_

_es mi alegria,_

_dia tras dia._

_Que siempre estemos igual,_

_que me ames igual._

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida,_

_que podamos estar juntos hasta el final._

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa,_

_es mi alegria,_

_dia tras dia._

Ahí quedamos los dos, juntos abrazados, siguiendo el ritmo de tan hermosa canción.

La serie de canciones terminaron, así que nos regresamos temprano al hotel, ya que mañana tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 9 de la mañana. Entramos a nuestra habitación, cuando veo que Sakura sale al balcón de nuestra habitación, donde habían unos muebles de mimbre muy bonitos, yo la seguí y noto que su vista se encuentra perdida hacia el mar, sobre como la luz de la luna se refleja en aquella y vasta masa de agua

es una lastima que hoy sea nuestro ultimo día de luna de miel, no lo crees?- dice ella un poco melancólica

es una pena, disfrutamos mucho- le dije

si, conocimos muchos lugares maravillosos, como esta ciudad- sonrió ella, yo me acuclillo para estar a su altura, tomo delicadamente su mentón, y me acerco lentamente a sus labios hasta saborearlos, hasta que el beso se convierte en uno muy profundo, nos besábamos, de forma delicada y tierna, no sé porque, pero eso es lo que los besos de Sakura isnpriran amor y mucha ternura. Yo me levante sin separarme de sus labios, la cargue y la lleve a la cama, no me importa si el mundo se acaba hoy pero nada ni nadie debe interferir en este momento.

La repose delicadamente en la cama, me coloco sobre ella cuidadosamente, el ritmo de nuestros besos incrementaban, mis manos acariciaban la espalda de Sakura, buscando encontrar el cierre del vestido, y despojarlo de su cuerpo, hasta que estos lo encontraron

Sasuke-kun, espera- se detiene ella

que pasa- le dije serio

bueno… yo debo prepararme para este momento- yo alzo mi ceja y ella se dio cuenta

ya sabes, todas las mujeres tienen que prepararse, debo arreglarme- su cara estaba sonrojada

no, no puedo esperar mas- le respondí, y la volví a besar nuevamente, ella siguió mi ritmo. Ella desabrochaba mi camisa, mientras yo la despojaba de su vestido, hasta que quedo a la vista su ropa interior blanca con encajes, luego ella procedió a quitarme la camisa, puedo sentir como ella acariciaba mi pecho y luego mi espalda. Yo besaba su cuello, y le acariciaba detrás de este lentamente, haciendo que emitiera pequeños gemidos, así que ella bajo sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón, y lo procedió a quitar, quedando yo en ropa interior. Pero no fue hasta que yo ya la había despojado de toda su ropa interior. Yo me detengo y procedo a mirarla de abajo hacia arriba, detallando cada parte de su maravilloso cuerpo, su cara estaba completamente roja, me miraba con timidez, ella se intentaba cubrir, mostraba pudor, se veía tan tierna. Así que yo aparte sus brazos lentamente de sus pechos

Eres tan hermosa- le dije susurrándole en el oído, yo me quite la prenda interior y mi cuerpo también quedo expuesto. Mi miembro ya estaba lo suficientemente erecto, así que alce los brazos de Sakura y entrelace sus delicadas y finas manos con las mías. Yo empiezo hacer un recorrido de besos desde su cuello, su hermoso rostro y finalmente sus labios rosados, que se encontraban hinchados y rojos. Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos verdes, únicos y preciosos brillaban, comencé hacer la penetración, es mi primera vez, mas bien nuestra primera vez en la vida. Debo mostrarme seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, cada vez mi miembro penetraba un poco mas, Sakura se le escuchaban leves gemidos, hasta que de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, yo se las limpio con mis labios, se que esto le debe doler, pero por favor aguanta un poco mas. Hemos llegado al clímax, yo la empiezo a besar cariñosamente por todo su cuerpo, admirándola, apreciándola, Sakura para mi es mas hermosa que cualquiera, es mi chica, mi esposa, la mujer a quien amo y con quien deseo vivir por siempre.

Caí exhausto en la cama, la atraje hacia mi y llene todo su rostro de besos, para luego abrazarla

Te amo Sakura

Te amo Sasuke-kun- me responde ella con su voz tierna y dulce, ella me abraza

SAKURA

Anoche todo fue maravilloso, supongo que sellamos nuestra luna de miel con broche de oro, ya que lo hicimos como tres veces. Yo deje de ser una señorita, ahora le pertenezco a Sasuke en todos los sentidos, en cuerpo y alma. Ya los rayos del sol se asomaban en la habitación, esto me empezó a molestar en la cara, así que decido levantarme, pero Sasuke me tiene muy sujeta, no me puedo separar de el, hacia toda clases de intentos pero este me apretaba mucho mas. Estiré mi brazo hacia la mesa de noche que había al lado de la cama, y tomé el despertador, miro la hora y eran las 8:00, nuestro vuelo sale a las 9:00.

Sasuke-kun- despierta le llamaba, pero el no respondía

Sasuke-kun, levántate!- le dije en voz alta, el se levanto medio adormilado, me tomo entre sus brazos y me apreso, besándome efusivamente

este no es el momento indicado, Sasuke-kun!- le dije mientras el besaba mi cuello, hasta que sus manos bajaban por mi cintura ya acariciaban mis muslos

ya para, son las 8:00 de la mañana- le dije seria

mierda!- se detuvo y se levanto en un santiamén- rápido báñate y yo voy arreglando todo- caminaba desnudo buscando su bata de baño, hasta que la encontró y se la puso. Yo alcance mi bata de dormir, me la puse, busque en la maleta todo lo que necesitaba para arreglarme y me metí en el baño…

SASUKE

Demonios, se nos hace tarde, tenemos que estar con una hora de anticipación en la sala de espera, empiezo a meter algunas cosas de Sakura en su maleta, voy acomodando todo cuidadosamente, cuando al fondo veo algo color seda con encajes, busque mas al fondo y era todo un compartimiento de lencería, había negra, lila, blanca, agua marina, nácar. Con que esto era lo que Sakura no quería que yo viera en su maleta, pero ella no ha usado ninguno. De repente ella sale del baño y se dirige hacia mí. Yo tenía una de sus pantys en la mano

me puedes explicar esto?- le pregunte de forma seductora

ah… eso un regalo de bodas- dijo ella, buscando entre sus maletas

y porque no las usaste en toda nuestra luna de miel?

ayer te dije que debía prepararme, y tu no me dejaste- respondió ella cínicamente

acaso fue ayer nuestra luna de miel, no fueron tres semanas?- le pregunte irónicamente

mira la hora! Porque no te bañas y en otro momento hablamos sobre esto.

cuando lleguemos a casa arreglamos esto- le di un beso en los labios, para luego tomar una ducha…

JAPON

Llegamos a casa, después de tan exhaustivo viaje. Llegamos a un departamento diferente del mío y el de Sakura, pues ambos los vendimos y compramos uno mas grande para nosotros dos, ah y Pakkun, el pobre nos extraño tanto, pero mi mama lo cuidaba mientras yo no estaba, ahora si que estará dichoso y contento, pues tendrá a Sakura viviendo con él, con lo mucho que la quiere. Nuestro nuevo departamento es grande y espacioso lo suficiente para nosotros dos. En cuanto a la Universidad, solo nos falta un año para terminarla, además de eso, trabajamos en las tardes, pues de ahí nos sostendremos. Es un poco exhaustivo pero nos vemos en la noche, salimos juntos a hacer ejercicio, los fines de semana salimos con nuestros amigos o hacemos algún plan para estar juntos.

Estar casado no es nada fácil, no es algo color de rosa, como lo pintan en las televisión, en el matrimonio salen a flote todo los defectos que no notamos en el noviazgo, pero aun así hacemos lo posible por sobrellevarlos, estar unidos, y en confianza. Gracias a Dios mi vida al lado de Sakura ha mejorado, en sentido emocional, soy feliz junto a ella, y espero que nada pueda acabar con nuestro amor…


End file.
